Fire & Ice
by Kittys-yay
Summary: Why was Elsa born with powers and not Anna? What made Anna so special? Or maybe she did have powers all this time, but they were just waiting. [Rated T] [Elsanna]
1. Chapter 1 : Somethings Different

~FIRE AND ICE~

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Well! Here I am, writing a frozen fan fic. And who would've thought? That I! Would be doing this. Well. I guess I thought I'd be doing this. I actually planned this for a while but wanted to watch frozen before I wrote it. Cause you know... don't want to get my facts wrong or anything. That'd just be rude! And horrible... So ya. And yes, this IS Elsanna. If you don't like that, then I'm sorry... but please don't hate on it. Seriously. Would you like me to hate on your pairing? I don't think so. So LEAVE ME ALONE. But all those who like it are welcome (with warm hugs)

By the way, leaving it T for now. Since I can't write anything mature without failure so ya. No sex scenes for you! I'm sorru but seriosuly you have no idea how much a problem it is for me. Lets not get into why. But here! Have this lovely story (that is surprisingly longer than I thought would be...) This also happens to be my first Frozen fan fic. So I apologize if this is OOC or something. Just bare with me.

So ya. Umm go and read this now my child! Read! READ READ READ READ READ!

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

**-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-**

_Chapter One_

_Something's Different_

Anna tossed and turned in her bed. Unable to fall asleep. The orange haired girl eventually gave up and decided '_if the sky is awake then so will I.' _Now the princess was sitting in her chair and looking in her mirror. She thought back to what had happened in the past few days or so. How she nearly lost her sister... how she nearly died her self... and just everything. She couldn't believe how all that had happened in such short time! It was almost like a fairy tale, but ten times better! Or was it worse? She couldn't tell, after all she'd never been one for reading. It was usually Elsa who read to her... but after that she never did ever again...

That was it! Elsa! Maybe she'd help Anna get to sleep! Maybe they could sleep together like they used to. Maybe Elsa could tell her a story! Oh boy! Just the thought of that made Anna excited! It made her feel all warm at the thought of Elsa and her spending time together! But then she paused. Would Elsa even want to spend time with her? Maybe she was fast asleep and wouldn't wake up. It was around midnight, or so Anna thought. She wasn't good at keeping time when she didn't have a clock, but judging from the position of the moon it was around midnight. _'I guess I better not disturb her...'_ Anna thought. She sighed and walked over to her balcony.

She leaned on the railing and looked up at the sky. The moon was very bright and the stars sparkled beautifully. The two accented each other wonderfully. After all stars and the moon were a team. Anna smiled. Then the orange haired girl looked down upon her home. Arendelle. The kingdom looked so peaceful, but then again it was night time and who in their right mind besides Anna would be awake at this hour? _'What on earth should I do?'_ She thought with another sigh. A cool breeze blew throught the air and caused Anna to shiver, but suddenly her body warmed up. Which was strange because that had never happened before. Anna frowned and looked at her body.

_'What are you doing body?'_ She thought in confusion. She touched her arm and rubbed it. She shrugged her arms and decided dwelling on what just happened was no good. The ginger decided to try and sleep again. At least that wouldn't be so boring.

Anna slid back into her bed and tried to sleep. While it did take a while, she did eventually drift off into the land of dreams. The next day, when she awoke. She felt refreshed and energized. She threw her blanket off and jumped out of bed. Anna was slightly shocked she was this active in the morning, but thought nothing off it. The princess quickly got changed into her clothes for the day and brushed her hair then rushed off to the dinning hall. Eager to see her sister Elsa. Perhaps today they could make that snowman! Or play tag or just do something together! Anna came to the dinning hall and saw her sister slowly walk into the dinning hall. The orange haired girl grinned widely and raised her hand to wave. She opened her mouth and yelled.

"ELSA!" She cried, quickly gaining the attention of the elder sister. The queen looked over at the source and saw her baby sister. Elsa smiled softly and waved lightly. It seemed like Anna's grin could not go any wider, but it could and it did. It stretched ear to ear. But it was a good grin, not a crazy grin so it was okay. Anna rushed over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. Anna held her sister tightly. Elsa was stunned for a moment at the sudden physical contact, but recovered quickly. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and hugged her lightly.

"Morning," Anna whispered.

"Good morning, Anna," Elsa replied. The two untangled and Anna smiled warmly. Elsa smiled back.

"How are you sister?" Anna asked.

"Oh... just fine," Elsa replied, but something was off. Anna's eyes narrowed suspicouslly.

"Just... _fine_? Are you sure? You're... just fine?" Anna questioned and Elsa nodded.

"You know you can tell me anything, Elsa, right? We promised to not conceal anything anymore!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa bit her lip and shifted her gaze to the right.

"I know... but this isn't something I can tell yet... just.. let me think on it a bit more Anna. It's... one of those things you have to think about," Elsa told the younger one. Anna paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay! The second you've decided what ever it is! Come and tell me please!" Anna grinned and hugged her sister tightly again. Then she rushed over to her seat and sat down. The princess was very glad that the seat was right next to her sister. Elsa sighed in relief lightly and went over to her seat. She pulled it out and sat down.

"So! Elsa! Are you free to-?"

"I'm sorry Anna. But I have things to do today... maybe tomorrow," Elsa told Anna. Anna froze. Her smile fell and she looked down at her empty plate. She tried to keep her sadness inside. She didn't want Elsa to feel bad or guilty.

"Is that okay?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded, not trusting her voice. It'd probably betray her face and that wouldn't be to goo. Elsa smiled faintly.

"I'm glad you understand," Elsa took Anna's hand and squeezed it slightly. Anna felt her body heat up and her skin tingle. Her cheeks burned, but Anna didn't know why. After all this wasn't the first time Elsa had touched her hand, so why now was her body being dumb? Anna shook her head and felt her body cool down. Elsa didn't seem to notice anything odd beside the head shake.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya... I'm fine. Just... thinking about things and shook my head to get it out of my head," Anna lied. Elsa nodded, understanding completely. Having more than once done the same. The chefs and servants came out and placed the food on the table and the other people came in. The group begun to eat slowly. Anna quickly ate her food though and she kept eating more. She had first, then seconds, and even thirds! And it kept going on, until she got to her sixth and Elsa stopped her.

"Anna! Are you okay! You're eating way to much!" Elsa asked her sister, concern lacing her voice. Anna looked at Elsa in confusion and half a pancake in her mouth.

"buft twis hue y alwbaies east," Anna said with her mouth full, so it sounded garbled. Elsa frowned and Anna swallowed her pancake.

"I assume you didn't understand me from that look, so I said, but this is how I always eat," Anna told Elsa and grinned sheepishly.

"You'd know this if you came out more often... but... you didn't... so... you don't know my habits," Anna told her sister. Elsa paused and realized her sister was right. She didn't know anything about Anna. Elsa looked at one of the servants for confirmation about this and the servant lady nodded in confirmation.

"Still Anna... you shouldn't eat too much, it might... make you fat," Elsa said and Anna shook her head.

"I haven't gained a pound in a few years so I should be fine!" Anna said and begun to stuff her face again, which was very unladylike and unlike a princess. After her eighth, Anna was finally done breakfast. Though all the others had finished by then and left, all but Elsa. Who was just finishing up.

Elsa watched as her sister jumped out of her seat and ran out of the dinning room in a joyful way. Elsa smiled and thought _'how I wish I could join her, but such is the life of a queen...'_ Elsa stood up and left the dinning hall. The servants cleaned up the room as all the people had left.

Elsa went off to the throne room, it was time to begin her day. Meanwhile! Else where, Anna had no idea what to do, so she decided to go visit Kristoff and Sven! So Anna went off to where the two resided and it took quite a bit of time, but eventually she arrived.

"Hello Kristoff and Sven!" Anna exclaimed. Kristoff looked over at Anna and smiled. He waved.

"Hey Anna! What's up!" Kristoff asked.

"Oh-" Anna was cut off as Sven rushed over to her and nuzzled her face. Anna laughed.

"It's wonderful to see you both!" Anna exclaimed and hugged the reindeer, then she moved to hug Kristoff. Who accepted the friendly hug.

"Well to answer your question from earlier, I'm good. What about you?" Anna asked.

"Oh I'm great! And even better now that my friend is here!" Kristoff said. Sven looked at him and glared slightly.

"Whoa Sven! You're still my friend too! I can have two friends ya know. And now that Anna is here we can have even more fun!" Kristoff said. Sven paused then nodded in agreement and nudged the blond's shoulder. Kristoff laughed.

"It seems Sven would like use to go on a ride with him," Kristoff told the ginger. Anna grinned.

"I'd love to!" Anna said and the two got onto the reindeer. Sven paused for a moment to make sure the two were on him properly and wouldn't fall off. And when he was sure, he bolted from where they were. Both Anna and Kristoff were shocked, but they quickly recovered and laughed as Sven ran to heavens know where.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Anna yelled and Kristoff looked at the ginger and grinned.

"THIS ISN'T NOTHING! YOU SHOULD SEE HIM RUNNING WHEN CARROTS ARE PROMISED AT THE END!" Kristoff told Anna. Anna could only imagine how fast Sven would run to get the carrot.

Sven ran and ran and ran for quite a while until he begun to grow tired. Sven then started to make his way back home. When the group arrived. Anna thanked the two for so much fun. When suddenly her body grew hot again, but it wasn't like before. Before it was a warm feeling, a nice kind of warm. Like when you stand close to a fire and feel the warmth radiating off it. No... this heat was as if Anna was IN the fire.

Anna gasped in shock and pain and keeled over, feeling her body burn all over. Kristoff rushed to the princesses side and helped her up. But that didn't stop the burn, the pain.

"Anna! Are you okay!?" Kristoff asked. Anna shook her head yes, but it was a lie. Kristoff knew that. He grabbed Anna and looked at Sven.

"Sorry boy but we need you for a bit longer," Kristoff said. Sven looked at Kristoff with a look that said _'Fine but there better be tons of carrots at the end or else you're in for it.'_ Kristoff nodded and sighed.

"Fine, fine. You'll get your carrots," He grumbled and the made Sven perk up. Kristoff helped Anna onto the reindeer's back and made sure she was safe before Sven bolted off. It was only until they reached the castle did the burn and pain go away, but Anna had also blacked out. Kristoff held Anna bridal style and rushed Anna into the gates of the castle. There was a worried looking Elsa standing in the courtyard.

"What happened!?" She asked looked at Anna in shock and worry.

"I don't know! She just suddenly keeled over and looked like she was in pain," Kristoff told the queen. Elsa looked around the area, unsure what to do. Finally she thought of what to do.

"Bring her with me. We're putting her in the infirmary," Elsa told Kristoff, who nodded. Elsa walekd off to the infirmary while Kristoff followed close behind the queen. When they arrived, Kristoff laid Anna onto the bed. Then there was an awkward silence between the two. But Kristoff broke it.

"Well... I guess I'll go now. Tell Anna that I'm sorry for what ever happened to her and that I hope she gets better," Kristoff said and Elsa nodded. The blond left the room and Elsa was alone with Anna. Elsa sighed and pulled a chair up to Anna's bed. She sat down in it and looked at Anna worriedly. _'Please be okay Anna'_ She thought.

**-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-**

A/N: Well, here's chapter one! And Dare I say that it's quite long. Longer than what I'd normally write. SO YOU PEOPLE BETTER READ AND REVIEW CAUSE I WANNA KNOW HOW GOOD THIS WAS. I'm very proud of my self! But I feel I didn't have Kristoff right. But I felt that after the movie he'd be more cheery when Anna came around to visit him. And sometimes the two would go off on Sven for a journey into the woods! But Sven would always know the way back. So ya.

Here's chapter one, and I hope you enjoyed it. -goes to work on chapter two-


	2. Chapter 2 : The Heat

~FIRE AND ICE~

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Well! Since apparently this was a hit (and I have no idea why) I decided to write the next chapter! I dunno if it'll be as great. But here it is~ And thank you to all the reviews (I'll be answering them at the bottom of this chapter so keep an eye out for that please) Also thanks to everyone who faved and followed this. That certainly gave me the motivation to make the next chapter, not that it wasn't already there but it boasted it ten fold!

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

**-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-**

_Chapter Two_

_The Heat_

Anna gasped and her eyes shot open. She quickly sat up in her bed. She took a big breath and looked to her right. She saw her sister Elsa sitting beside her. Elsa looked at her with her blue eyes, her face showing her concern and worry.

"Elsa! What are you doing here?" Anna asked, completely unaware that Elsa already knew.

"I'm watching over you because I'm worried about you Anna," Elsa replied.

"Worried? But why w-?"

"Because you ran off, didn't tell anyone where you were going, and Kristoff returned with an unconscious you who apparently had had an attack of pain or something like that!" Elsa stood up, throwing her hands in the air.

"What is wrong with you Anna! Seriously you shouldn't be doing things like this!" Elsa said. Anna was silent. She didn't know what to say, then again... what could she say? She had left the castle without telling anyone, but the pain was not her fault! It was totally nature's fault.

"Why can you act like a normal princess!?" Elsa exclaimed. Anna froze, she felt angry at that statement. She felt angry at everything and everyone. Anna climbed out of the bed.

"Well sorry not everyone can be Miss Perfect!" Anna yelled. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. She took a step back. She hadn't expected Anna to get mad like that.

"I'm sorry that I'm not amazing like you are! I'm sorry that not everyone loves me like they do you!" Anna yelled at Elsa. Anna's vision begun to blur and she felt hot tears make their way down her cheeks. Dripping off her chin. Elsa was frozen in shock. She didn't know how to respond.

"And I'm sorry I can't control when my body decides to have pain!" She yelled and then stomped off. Elsa remained there, thinking about what Anna had said. Anna went off to her room where she slammed the door. The sounds resounded off the castle's halls and Elsa heard it all the way in the infirmary. Anna leaned against her door and slid down it. She held her knees close to her body and cried. Cried because she wasn't amazing like Elsa, because she everyone loved Elsa more than her, because she wasn't perfect.

Elsa shook her head and thought _'You're wrong Anna! You're perfect... you are amazing... and everyone loves you. Everyone fears me...' _Elsa walked out of the infirmary and went to Anna's room. She knocked on the door. _Knock, Knock, Knock._ Anna sniffled and looked up.

"What?" Anna said, her voice being muffled by the door, but Elsa could still hear it.

"Anna.. .it's me...," Elsa placed her hand on the door. Anna frowned.

"What do you want?" Anna asked.

"Anna... all those things you said in the infirmary... they were wrong. You're amazing... and everyone loves you more than they love me... the people... they fear me. And Anna... I'm not perfect, but you are," Elsa told Anna. Anna's eyes widened as she heard Elsa say that.

"Anna... do... do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa asked. Anna gasped lightly. Anna stood up. She wiped her tears and opened the door. Elsa looked at Anna and smiled lightly. Anna smiled back and hugged her sister.

"Yes... I want to build a snowman," Anna replied. Anna let go of Elsa and Elsa took Anna's hand. Elsa froze.

"A-Anna... are you okay?" Elsa asked, taking her hand away quickly. Anna looked at Elsa in confusion.

"What? I'm fine...?" Anna replied. Elsa stepped closer to Anna and Anna felt Elsa's breath on her. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's forehead.

"Anna! You're boiling!" Elsa exclaimed. Anna took a step back.

"What? But I feel fine Elsa! Come on! Lets go build that snowman!" Anna said, shaking her arms enthusiastically. Elsa shook her head.

"Anna, you're sick right now. Being in the snow won't help you get better!" Elsa said.

"Anna.. you need to rest. But don't worry, once you're all better we'll build that snowman," Elsa said. Anna's face fell.

"B-but you said...," Anna whispered.

"I know what I said Anna, but you're sick!" Elsa exclaimed. She grabbed Anna's hand and walked into Anna's room. Anna didn't move with Elsa though. She yanked her hand out of Elsa's grasp.

"Anna!" Elsa turned and looked at the ginger. Anna glared at Elsa and once again tears sprang to her eyes.

"YOU SAID WE'D MAKE A SNOWMAN SO WE'RE GONNA MAKE A SNOWMAN!" Anna screamed. She stomped her foot and her fists curled up into balls. Elsa took a step back. For some reason the room suddenly felt several degrees hotter.

"Anna! Calm down!" Elsa exclaimed, trying to get the ginger to calm down but to no avail.

"NO YOU SHUT UP! YOU CAME TO ME AND ASKED IF I WANTED TO BUILD A SNOWMAN KNOWNING THAT FOR SEVERAL YEARS I HAD ASKED FOR THAT FROM YOU! BUT THEN YOU TURN AROUND AND SAY NO!? HOW ABOUT FU-" Anna was cut off as ice started to form around Elsa's feet. Anna paused and looked around the room. She finally noticed how the room had started to freeze. She looked at Elsa's face. Elsa was looking at Anna with sadness. Anna gasped and her eyes widened. Finally realizing what she was about to say.

"I'm so sorry Elsa...," Anna whispered. She spun on her heel and ran off. Elsa called out for the princess, but Anna didn't look back. Anna ran and ran until she came to the castle gardens. Anna suddenly felt that same heat wash over her again. The pain... the pain was so great she couldn't do anything but remain where she stood. She was afraid that if she moved the pain would intensify. Anna whimpered lightly, and she was very thankful that a servant happened to be walking around the gardens just then. The servant gasped and came over to the frozen Anna.

"Princess Anna! Are you okay?" The servant asked and looked at Anna's face. Anna didn't say anything, which was a sign something was wrong. Suddenly, the burning stopped as quickly and as strangely as it came. But Anna didn't actually know this, as just as it stopped, she blacked out. When Anna awoke she was in her room, on her bed and a wet cloth on her forehead. Anna sat up in her bed, the cloth falling onto her lap. _'W-What happened?'_ Anna thought and looked around the room. Though she found that the room was too bright and closed her eyes. She grabbed the blanket and brought it over her head. It lessened the light to a point where it didn't hurt her eyes. But it still bothered her. She heard the door open, and someone walk in. But she didn't know who.

"Anna! You're awake!" Anna peeked out from the blanket, and saw it was Elsa. But she quickly went back inside, as even looking out for a fraction of a second hurt her eyes.

"Ya... I'm awake," Anna said, her voice was very raspy and weak sounding. Anna suddenly became aware of how thirsty she was and how dry her throat was. It felt like a desert in her throat.

"W-water... please," She croaked and held out her hand for a cup or something. She felt a cup be placed into her hand and she pulled it into her blanket cover and gulped it down.

"Anna... why are you hiding under the blanket?" Elsa asked.

"It's too bright outside... it hurts my eyes," Anna replied. Elsa paused for a moment.

Then she said, "but it's night time Anna..." Anna's eyes widened under the blanket. Had it truly been night time? Then why was Elsa coming into her room to check on her? And if so, then why was it so bright? When Anna had looked around her room, it had been as bright as if it had been day.

"You're lying, it's not night. It's day. Why else would it be so bright?" Anna said. There was silence again.

"Anna... I think we need to get you to a doctor," Elsa said.

**-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-**

A/N: And here's chapter two~ I hope you enjoy it (and thankfully I got to the point I wanted to get to) Now to answer reviews.

_KM Rune: _Thank you very much. Well. Now you have some more ;)

_15dragondream: _Ya I also enjoy stories like that. But I wish there were more with Elsanna. And thanks. I'm trying to take a different turn on it, and I'm glad it's appealing to you

_Syuchang:_ Thanks! And I'm sorry you were sad when I didn't make Anna go to Elsa. But I though that I should wait a bit more before I start hinting at Elsanna and everything, cause if I had put Anna with Elsa then and there I'd be hinting at it. But you see there is a specific point later that I want it to come out. And it wasn't then. And ya! Anna having powers is pretty awesome!

_Frozenparadox_: Well now you get to see what happens ;)

_DMysterious: _Thanks! And I tried to make it interesting, I'm seriously trying here but it's a bit hard for me to write fan fictions sometimes. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Okay. So all the reviews are answered! Now guys! I'd appreciate it if you read and reviewed. Even if you didn't like it (not because of the paring though) because if you didn't like it, tell me why and maybe I can change it in the future and stuff. It'd help a lot more than you think it would. Sure it might hurt me and make me sad, but then I know what I did wrong. Wellllll OFF TO MAKE CHAPTER 3~


	3. Chapter 3 : Just A Dream

~FIRE AND ICE~

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Whoa. Chapter three already. It's such a shock that already I'm onto chapter three and everyone just seems to enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Chapter Three

Just A Dream

"What? See a doctor? But I'm fine!" Anna said.

"No you're not Anna! You're having episodes of pain or what ever and now your eyes are seeing things brighter than they should be! And your extremely hot!" Elsa told Anna. Anna pulled the blanket off and looked at Elsa. Her eyes still hurt but not as bad as it did before.

"But I feel fine," Anna said.

"Just because you feel fine doesn't mean you are fine," Elsa said. Anna paused and looked away.

"I'm going to go get the doctor," Elsa said and turned to leave.

"Wait! Elsa! What if I need you?" Anna asked. Elsa froze, her eyes widening. She turned and looked at Anna.

"I... don't know...," Elsa replied.

"Get a servant to go do it, stay with me encase something happens," Anna pleaded with her sister. Her sister sighed.

"I can't really get a servant to do it..."

"Then wait until morning.. I'm sure what ever is wrong with me can wait," Anna said. She stuck her lip out and pouted, whining like a dog.

"Anna, don't do that... it's not gonna make me change my mind... Anna... stop," Elsa said. She looked away from Anna, but the whining got to her. Elsa groaned.

"Fine... I'll stay with you and wait until morning," Elsa relented. Anna squealed.

"It'll be like when we were young!" Anna said. Elsa sighed.

"Well if we're gonna sleep in the same bed I have to get changed. I'll be right back sister," Elsa told Anna and left the room. But Anna didn't want her to leave. The ginger waited patiently for her sister's return. After several minutes Elsa returned but in a night gown. And boy did she look good in it. The gown was light blue which went well with Elsa's hair. White and light blue seemed to go well together.

"I'm back," Elsa said and climbed into the bed. Anna squealed and hugged Elsa tightly. Elsa hugged Anna back, despite being uncomfortable from the heat that Anna's skin gave off. When they let go of each other. Anna gasped.

"You put your hair down!" Anna said, pointing out how Elsa's hair was no longer in a braid. Elsa ran a hand through her hair and nodded.

"I can't really sleep with it braided. I mean I could, but it wouldn't be a very good idea in my opinion," The white haired girl said. Anna pushed Elsa down onto the bed and cuddled her, while nuzzling her hair.

"It looks good, and it looks so soft too!" Anna said. Elsa blushed and nodded.

"You're gonna be my pillow for the night," Anna said with a yawn and closed her eye. Resting her head on Elsa's chest. Elsa blushed some more, because Anna was in a very awkward spot. But there was nothing she could do about it. So she closed her eyes and tried to sleep two. Sleep found the two quickly and they both drifted off into the land of dreams. However... nightmares are dreams too, just bad ones.

_'Fires burned all around her. The heat was very intense, yet it didn't seem to bother her. The heat was so hot that it even melted solid stone! Turning it into a thick liquid that oozed and moved very slowly. She turned around and laughed wildly. _

"_ANNA!" She heard someone scream. She turned again and saw half way across the room Elsa. Her sister. Her sister looked like a mess, her ice gown was partially burned and her hair was disheveled. Her cheeks also glistened slightly, giving off the look as if they were wet. Was Elsa crying?_

"_Yes sister?" Anna spoke, but the voice was filled with hate... venom.. anger.. all of those were mixed in. _

"_What have you done!?" Elsa yelled. The princess chuckled darkly._

"_I've made the place better looking! Now we don't ever have to worry about the cold anymore! Or if you decide to go and put us all into a forced winter again!" She said. Elsa was taken back by what her sister had said. _

"_Anna... you've killed innocents!" Elsa said. Anna shrugged._

"_So? They got in my way. You know what happens to those who get in my way Elsa," She told her sister. Elsa's face fell. The queen's face displayed sorrow._

"_You're not Anna...," Elsa said softly, and if it wasn't for Anna's great hearing she wouldn't have heard Elsa say that at all._

"_And why do you say that Elsa? Is it because... I look different?" The princess looked at her self. Her black and blue dress had changed colours to yellow, orange, and red. The colours of fire. Then she looked at her hair. Her hair was no longer in the braids they used to be in, and there were several streaks of different colours. Yellow and red were mixed in with the orange strands. The colours all worked together to give her hair the look of fire._

"_No... it's not your looks... it's how you're acting. You're not Anna because Anna wouldn't do this!" Elsa told her. _

"_Really now? And how can you be so sure? Sure that I haven't changed. You know people change Elsa, right?" Anna asked said. Elsa shook her head._

"_I... I'm sorry Anna... but... I sentence you to death for murder and treason," Elsa said. The princess frowned._

"_Really now? Well then, just try and kill me," Anna laughed and Elsa moved into a prepared stance. The queen flung her arms out and shot her ice magic at her which Anna quickly blasted away with her fire magic. _

"_Didn't anybody tell you fire beats ice?" Anna giggled and shot several fire balls at Elsa, who just barely dodge them. The fireballs hit the wall and melted some more stone. Elsa then ran at Anna and shot at her some more with ice magic. But it wasn't an attack, it was a distraction. While Anna dealt with the ice magic, Elsa was almost there to Anna. _

_Elsa lunged at Anna and pinned her to the ground. Then the queen used ice magic to form an ice sword, which she grasped tightly._

"_I'm sorry...," She whispered and stabbed Anna in the chest. Anna gasped and blood sputtered out of her mouth. She threw Elsa off of her and took the blade out of her chest. Even if she was going to die, she'd at least bring Elsa with her. Then they could be together for ever and finally build that snowman together. Elsa gasped and looked at Anna, who stumbled onto her feet. She wasn't quite sure how the girl was still alive, after all a stab to the heart would kill anyone, even her self._

"_Time to die Elsa!" Anna screamed and raised her hands. Elsa suddenly felt the heat rise several temperatures and soon Elsa started to sweat. She gasped and stood up. She desperately tried to cool the room down, but to no avail. Her magic was melted and then the water was quickly evaporated. _

"_N-No!" Elsa yelled and Anna's hands were cloaked in fire. She threw her fists down and punched the ground. Then, their worlds exploded. The last thing the two of them saw was the flames.'_

Anna gasped in fear and her eyes shot open. She quickly sat up and looked around the room, realizing it was just a dream. She silently mouthed to her self, just a dream. Elsa moaned in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. Anna looked at Elsa.

"What's wrong Anna? Did you have a bad dream?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded. The ginger whimpered slightly and Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna.

"Don't worry. It's okay. It was just a dream... And you're here with me," Elsa whispered softly to Anna. Elsa help Anna close to her body and whispered soothing things into her ear. _'But that's the problem... was it just a dream?'_ Anna thought.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Okay. Bit of a shorter chapter. But oh well. (To be honest the dream scene wasn't planned but I just wanted to do something like that cause... ya... I can. I don't even care if you all hate it. IT HAD TO HAPPEN! BESIDES THE CUDDLES AT THE END!) But don't worry, things are gonna pick up next chapter~ OH YUS

_Jondoe3.141592: _I'm well aware that if Anna had fire power the fire wouldn't effect her. HOWEVER! The reason it is effecting her like this is because Anna's powers have laid dormant for all her life until now. So her body isn't... prepared for what comes with the fire powers (so right now she's getting these painful heat flashes because her body isn't used to the heat from the powers). And what? Don't you mean what was Anna about to say when Anna realized what she was saying? Because the only parts where Anna realizes what she's saying is when she's raging and Elsa doesn't say much. If that was the question then Anna was gonna finish her sentence with 'AND FUCK YOU'

So! Read And Review! Even if you didn't like it (or have a question) tell me why you didn't like it so that way maybe I can fix it in the future. It would help me more than you'd think.


	4. Chapter 4 : Preparations

~FIRE AND ICE~

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Well! Onto chapter four now. I hope I get to my planned part. I better or else I'm gonna kick my self in the face. By the way this chapter may also seem a bit silly. But understand that I'm in the middle of eating candy and hwne I get hyper this happens. So ya. And now we hint towards Elsanna.

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Chapter Four

Preparations

When day finally came, Anna was so happy. After her nightmare, she refused to go to sleep again. But Elsa didn't know that. She thought the ginger had tried to go back to sleep, but she hadn't. She just laid there, with her eyes open and fearing what would happen if she had slept again. The dream scared Anna greatly because in the dream she killed Elsa. And apparently a bunch more people too. Even if the dream wasn't real, it still scared her. Because what if something like that happened one day? Maybe it wouldn't be her who was the killer, maybe it would be a compete stranger. But there is always that... what if.

Elsa yawned and Anna pretended to be asleep. Anna yawned too and sat up in her bed. She stretched her arms and looked at Elsa. Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she sat up too. Her hair was a great big mess. And it was kinda cute. A little bit of Elsa's hair hung over onto her face and a little bit was in her mouth. Anna giggled and Elsa looked at her in tired confusion. Anna grabbed the strands of hair in her mouth and put them behind Elsa's ear. Elsa's eyes widened and her pale white cheeks became rosy red.

"There. Now you know why I giggled," Anna said with a smile. Elsa smiled faintly and the two got out of bed.

"How are you feeling Anna?" Elsa asked. Anna paused, not quite sure how to respond. Should she tell the truth? Or lie and say she was fine? Anna looked away from Elsa and bit her lip. She hated moments like this. The ginger eventually decided on what she'd say.

"I'm feeling great! Though a _bit_ tired because of that nightmare last night," Anna replied. Now it wasn't the whole truth, but it certainly wasn't a lie. So Anna wouldn't feel guilty.

"Good. Now we have to get dressed and take you to the doctors," Elsa told Anna.

"Wait! I need a bath! I smell like a dog!" Anna exclaimed and smelled her self. Okay so maybe she didn't smell like a dog, but she did smell bad.

"Okay.. fine... bath then doctors. You can take a bath first," Elsa said. Anna shook her head.

"We're sisters silly! We can take a bath together ya know," Anna told her. Elsa blushed faintly.

"Seriously though, we should bathe together cause then it'd get done faster and then we could get to the doctors!" Anna said. Completely unaware of what she just said. Sometimes Anna could be a bit oblivious, but it's okay because she means well in the end. Elsa blushed even more.

"U-uhh... uhhuh.. ya... you're... right...," Elsa stuttered. Anna patted Elsa's shoulder.

"I'll have the servants prepare the bath for us," Anna said and walked away. Elsa stood there thinking about what she'd just agreed too. _'Oh dammit...'_ She thought realizing what she had to do.

It took a total of 10 minutes for the servants to prepare a bath, which is quicker than usual. When a servant came and told the two the bath was ready, Anna squealed and grabbed Elsa's hand. Anna then pulled Elsa all the way to the bath room. When the two arrived. Anna bent over and stuck her hand in the bath water.

"It's nice and warm! Oh! Wait.. is that okay for you Elsa?" Anna turned and asked her sister. Elsa nodded while she mentally repeated _'conceal, don't feel'_ over and over. Because even though Anna had told her she could tell her sister anything, this was one thing that was a no.

"LETS STRIP NOW!" Anna yelled, bring Elsa out of her thoughts.

"What!" Elsa exclaimed in shock. Anna giggled.

"It's time to get naked silly. We can't bathe with our clothes on! I mean, we could but it'd be very very awkward," Anna explained. Elsa shook her head and took a deep breath in and let it out. Meanwhile, Anna was taking her night gown off. When it was off, she climbed into the bath.

"Hey! Elsa hurry up! The bath is amazing!" Anna said. Elsa gulped and slowly took off her night gown and then slipped into the bath. Elsa was blushing so much, but Anna passed it off as the warm water. So she didn't suspect a thing.

"Elsa! I just realized something! You can wash my back and I wash your back!" Anna clapped her hands and grinned happily. Elsa smiled and nodded.

"And my hair cause it's easier when someone else does it for you," Anna said.

"So let me wash your hair!" Anna said and came over to Elsa. _'Conceal, don't feel'_ Elsa thought throughout the whole bath.

After the bath. The two got dressed then Anna brushed Elsa's hair and Elsa brushed Anna's. Today however, the two did not feel like making braids or doing anything with their hair besides brushing it. So after all that. The two went off to the infirmary where the doctor was. When they arrived, the doctor told Anna to sit down in a chair so he could do a check up.

"So Anna, how do you feel?" Dr. Grisen asked Anna.

"I feel fine, besides the sudden moments of the heat and pain," Anna told him.

"Heat...? And pain? Hmmm that's strange, I've never heard of something like that before," He mumbled.

"It's kinda like I have a fire inside me," Anna said. He nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"And you've blacked out from this twice? Is that correct?" He asked and Anna nodded.

"Your majesty, while the princess was out, did anything... strange occur?" He turned and looked at Elsa. Elsa shook her head.

"No, besides her being extremely warm, no. She didn't show any strange behavior," Elsa told him.

paused then told them both, "I have not the slightest clue what this could be. But I do know someone who might know. But it's a long shot. And the time to get to them would take ages."

"Time to get to them?" Anna questioned.

"Yes the person who might know is my sister, she is also a doctor. But she is more experienced in... magical illnesses. And I believe this is indeed a magical illnesses of some sort. However, she lives near the north mountain," told the two.

"Hmm... I think we will travel to your sister, as any chance is better than no chance," Elsa said. Anna nodded in agreement.

"Well if you go it won't be an easy path. The way to my sisters is littered with dangers. From wolves and other wild life to even bandits," said.

"Don't worry! We have a friend who can lead us there!" Anna said. The doctor shook his head.

"You won't need him, as there is only one path to my sisters. And if you don't take that one path you will get lost, and never reach her," said.

"Here, let me show you the way," He said and lead the two over to a map. He pointed to a spot near the north mountain.

"This is where my sister lives," He told them. Then he explained the route they would be taking. Though Anna could barely pay attention, Elsa listened to every single word, silently filling them away for later. After he told the two the way to get there. Elsa made the servants start to prepare, and she sent for another servant to go get Kristoff. Kristoff arrived about 3 hours later.

"So why did you call for me your majesty?" Kristoff asked Elsa. Anna rushed into the room and tackled Kristoff in a hug.

"Kristoff!" She exclaimed. Elsa watched the two with extreme jealousy. Because even if they weren't dating, which Elsa thought was totally gonna happen, she still wanted a hug like that. Cause hugs are love.

"Kristoff! Guess what! We're going on an adventure and we want you to come!" Anna exclaimed. Kristoff was silent. He blinked and looked at Elsa. Elsa nodded.

"We need your help for this because you know the area that we're going to better than we do," Elsa told him.

"So.. where are ya going?" Kristoff asked. Elsa told a servant to get a map. The servant returned quickly and spread out the map on a nearby table. The two went over to the table. Elsa pointed at the place. Kristoff's eyes bulged.

"There!?" He exclaimed in shock. Elsa nodded.

"You can't go there! That place... it's dangerous!" Kristoff said.

"I don't care if it is dangerous, we need to go there," Elsa said sternly. Kristoff gulped.

"So.. why do you need to go there?" Kristoff asked.

"Because there is somebody there that we need to see. Somebody who may know what's wrong with Anna," Elsa replied.

"What is wrong with her?" Kristoff looked at said girl. Anna wasn't paying attention to what either of them were saying and she was playing with Olaf who had magically appeared in the room. But then again Olaf had a habit of appearing randomly.

"I don't know, but I think I have an idea and I hope that I'm wrong. I pray to what ever gods that are out there... that I am wrong," Elsa softly replied. Elsa then begun to give him the details of their travel plan. Kristoff listened intently as Elsa listed everything.

At the end of the plan, Elsa asked him, "so, will you come with us?" Kristoff paused. He was so focused on the plan he'd forgotten to think about that. But then he thought, that this was dangerous. And they could be killed! He shook his head.

"I'll go with you. But under a few conditions," Kristoff said and told Elsa his conditions, Elsa agreeing to all.

"We'll be ready to go in a day or so. Do you think you'll be ready by then?" Elsa asked. Kristoff nodded and then he left. Elsa, Anna and Olaf said their good byes to the blond. Two days passed before the servants finally had finished preparing for the journey. Elsa and Anna both sat on their horses. Elsa horse was an ashen grey horse that she had named Ashfur. Anna's horse was snow white, with several black spots on it's back. Anna had named the horse Garen.

The two royals were set to meet Kristoff on the outskirts of the city. But before they left, Dr. Grisen stopped them.

"Here, take this. The letter is to be given to my sister, Grace, it will explain to her why I've sent you two to her. Also when you arrive, so she doesn't think you're bandits or something worse coming in disguise, you must speak this phrase at her door._ 'Ego sum hic ad auxilium,' "_He told them. Elsa nodded and took the letter. Stuffing it into the pocket in her cloak. Then the two set off.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Okay. Didn't reach where I wanted too, but I wanted to get this done by today without rushing it. So I changed a few things up (originally Kristoff wasn't going to come with them) now I don't know if I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow as I have to settle on a few details before I can finish it. So I apologize for the wait. Also... dat bath time. Just had to add that bro. Just had to. Now to answer reviews!

_KM Rune:_ Thanks, and well. Here is some more~ HEHEHEHEHEHEH

_Syuchang:_ This review just made me laugh. In a good way though. I'm glad I was able to envoke such emotions in you. And well now you can press the next button~ I think that you are probably my best reviewer right now. Cause your reviews are just.. amazing. They tell me exactly what you're thinking, kinda. So ya! I'm looking forward to your next review bro.

_Avatar-Kyuubi-Warrior: _Ya Anna does need to go see a doc, but first she needs her dosage of Elsanna. And cuddles. Don't forget the cuddles. (You can die from too little of cuddles.)

So! Read And Review! Even if you didn't like it (or have a question) tell me why you didn't like it so that way maybe I can fix it in the future. It would help me more than you'd think.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Journey

~FIRE AND ICE~

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: And here comes the fifth chapter! Heheheheheheheh I love being an author~

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Chapter Five

The Journey

Elsa and Anna had departed from the castle, and had met up with Kristoff and his trusty reindeer Sven just as they had planned. And then the group begun their travel to Grace's house. On the way though, Anna started to get bored and decided to play eye-spy with Kristoff.

"I spy with my little eye... something that is brown," Anna said.

"Is it dirt?" Kristoff asked. Anna gasped.

"How did you know!?" Anna exclaimed. Kristoff looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? You've picked dirt for the last 10 times," Kristoff said.

"Well that's all there is...," Anna pouted. Kristoff laughed. Elsa glanced at the two, but otherwise ignored their conversation. She felt it was better that way so she didn't get jealous or something.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa looked at Anna.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Why don't you join our game?" Anna asked, grinning dumbly. Elsa glanced around the area before looking back at Anna.

"Well it does sound tempting, I don't think I'll join in your little game. I'd prefer to stay focused on the road," Elsa told Anna. Anna pouted for a few moments before realizing Elsa wasn't even paying attention to her. She grumbled something and whipped her reigns. Garen trotted off ahead of the two.

"Anna! Hey! Don't go to far ahead!" Kristoff said, but Anna didn't listen. She whipped her reigns again and make Garen run ahead. Elsa's eyes widened. _'Dammit Anna!'_ Elsa thought and cursed under her breath. She loved her sister, she really did, but something that girl just... ughh. Elsa looked at Kristoff and he nodded.

"I'll catch up when you guys camp," Kristoff said. Elsa nodded and Ashfur sped up to catch up with the white and black horse.

Thankfully, Anna wasn't to far ahead of the group. So Elsa managed to quickly caught up to the ginger.

"Anna! What is wrong with you?" Elsa said, Ashfur was right up beside Garen. Anna slowed Garen down until he stopped and Elsa did the same. Elsa turned Ashfur so she could look at Anna. Anna glared at Elsa.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!?" Anna exclaimed. Elsa frowned and looked at Anna in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Anna said and then made Garen move past Elsa. Elsa grabbed Anna's arm, yanking her off the horse. Anna fell to the ground. Elsa gasped.

"Oh my! Anna! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that," Elsa told her sister. Garen stopped moving and turned to look back at the two. Elsa climbed off her horse and helped her sister up. Anna glared at Elsa.

"Sure you didn't," Anna said, yanking her arm out of Elsa's grasp. Anna dusted off her clothes and walked over to Garen.

"Why are you so mad!? What did I do!?" Elsa asked. Anna froze, then slowly turned her head to look at Elsa. Elsa took a step back, she wasn't prepared for the look of rage upon Anna's face.

"What did you do? What did you do!? WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU IGNORED ME! JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS HAVE!" Anna yelled at the platinum blond. Elsa was dumbfounded and didn't know how to respond. Anna continued on to yell at Elsa about a bunch of things that made her angry. Finally, Anna stopped yelling at Elsa and just stood there breathing heavily. Kristoff finally caught up to the two.

"Whoa what happened here?" Kristoff looked at the two.

"Nothing," Elsa said. Anna grumbled something and went over to Garen and got back on him. Elsa got back on Ashfur and the group continued on their way. But this time there was silence. Soon the sun had started to set and the group had made their camp. Kristoff did most of the work though, since neither Elsa or Anna could pitch a tent and make a fire. Though they could cook, so they made the meal for the night. Next night though it was Kristoff's job to make the meal.

"This is amazing!" Kristoff exclaimed and devoured the stew that the royals had made.

"T-Though it's not as amazing as my cooking," Kristoff added. The two sisters chuckled lightly. After their meal the group told stories and sang songs until their eyelids grew tired. The group retired to their tents. Though since there was only two, Elsa and Anna had to share one. Inside the tent, Elsa laid down.

"Elsa... I'm sorry about earlier," Anna whispered. Elsa looked at her sister.

"It's okay... to be honest I had no idea how you felt," Elsa told Anna.

"I'm kinda glad you told me, because now I know how you feel," Elsa said.

"C-can I use you as a pillow?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded. Anna squealed lightly and laid down on her sister. She didn't know what it was, but Elsa just made a great pillow. The two slowly drifted to sleep. This time Anna did not have any dreams, or if she did. She didn't remember them. The next day the group quickly packed up camp, after having a quick meal for breakfast, and begun traveling again.

"So Kristoff!" Anna looked to the ice harvester.

"Ya? What?" He asked.

"How are you?" Anna asked with a smile.

"I'd say I'm fine," He replied. Anna heard a whistling noise, but didn't think anything of it. Until an arrow came whistling past her cheek, cutting it slightly. Anna gasped and whipped Garens reigns. Garen bolted off the path to gods know where. Elsa and Kristoff followed after her. Until the group came to a cliff. Then they heard a dark laughter. The group turned and saw no more than a dozen men standing at the edge of the forest.

"Well, I can't even believe me own eyes! The queen and princess have come stumblin' inta our own land," A man with an eye patch, black scruffy hair that looked like it hadn't been cleaned or brushed for ages and a beard to go along with it. The man wore leather armor and held a sword in his right hand, a dagger in his other. _'Bandits...'_ Elsa thought with wide-eyes.

Meanwhile, back at the castle. A bay horse had come into the castle yards, carrying a robbed person. At first the guards were a bit suspicious, until came out and told them that the person was okay.

"I'd recognize that robe anywhere...," said, then paled.

"What's the matter... _brother_?" The robbed person asked, taking off their hood to reveal a girl with long brown hair that was tied up.

"The queen and princess are on their way to your place, _Grace,_" He said.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Well I did say that it'd be shorter than the other chapters. But oh well. And Man I am just evil. Aren't I? Ending at this point and making it so Grace arrived at the castle. Heheh that's why I love being an author.

_Syuchang: _Will we see Anna's powers before or after they meet Grace? I dunno, will they? HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHUEHUEHUEHUEUH. And I don't think Elsa will send Arendelle into another Winter. Although that'd make for a great plot or something, but it's not like that in this story. And happy new year to you too~

_Avatar-kyuubi-warrior:_ Agreed~ Anna is just so adorkably oblivious.

_Jondoe3.14592: _Well, good feeling. I would tell you if it was, but that'd be a spoiler and some people dislike spoilers. So ya..

So now~! Read And Review! Even if you didn't like it (or have a question) tell me why you didn't like it so that way maybe I can fix it in the future. It would help me more than you'd think.


	6. Chapter 6 : Death Approaches

~FIRE AND ICE~

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: And here comes the fifth chapter! Heheheheheheheh I love being an author~

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Chapter Six

Death Approaches

"Wait, they're going to my home? Why?" Grace asked her brother.

"Because Princess Anna has a magical illness," said. Grace cursed under her breath and hopped back onto her bay horse.

"It was nice seeing ya bro, but I gotta go!" Grace said and mentally agreed.

"Go Nothar!" Grace yelled and her horse bolted off. Grace hoped that she could catch the two before anything bad happened to them...

-FRFRFRFRFRFR-

"Who are you?" Anna asked the one eyed man. The man chuckled lightly

"They call me One Eye Yan," He told them. Elsa gasped. This man was one of the most wanted criminals in the land of Arendelle, and not just Arendelle...

"So ye have heard of me lass?" He looked at Elsa with his one eye. Elsa nodded slowly. He laughed.

"Then this will make it all the better," He said, then motioned to his men who nodded.

"Either ya come with me quietly, or I'm gonna hafta take ya by force, and ya aint gonna like it," Yan said. Elsa shook her head.

"We are not going any where with you," Elsa said, her eyes narrowing. Yan paused. Then nodded to his men who rushed the group. Elsa's eyes widened, she hadn't been expecting that. She threw her hand out and launched several icicles which hit two men dead in the chest killing them, while injuring another man. Yan hadn't been expecting that. And for the first time in several years, he was shocked. But he quickly recovered from his shock and his men continued to charge them.

Anna yelled out for help as one of the men pulled her off Garen, Kristoff jumped off of Sven and with his pickaxe he smashed the man's helmet and possibly cracking his skull. The man fell to the ground, though he was not dead. Anna didn't have time to thank the ice harvester as another man came towards them. Kristoff couldn't react in time and the axe the man held came down upon the ice harvester. But a certain reindeer saved the day by charging the man. Sven knocked the man down and then trampled on him, more than likely breaking a few ribs and much more. Kristoff mentally reminded him self to thank Sven later with a whole wack load of carrots.

Meanwhile, Elsa was surrounded by three men. Her back to the cliff. If she took another step back, she would fall. But Elsa was smarter than the men would give her credit for. Elsa stomped her foot and froze the men's legs. Then she shot some more icicles at them, but she aimed for non-lethal spots. Mainly their arms. However. While this was happening, one of the men aimed an arrow at the queen and let it go. The arrow hit her dead on in the gut. The force from the arrow was enough to send Elsa over the edge.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed, seeing all this. Kristoff whipped around and wasn't fast enough to stop the ginger as she jumped over the cliff after her sister.

"ANNA!" Kristoff yelled, but it was too late. The ginger was already over the cliff. And he knew that jumping down there him self would be suicide. That was something else Yan hadn't been expecting. As Anna was falling, she reached out to her sister. _'I'll save you Elsa'_ She thought. Just as another heat flash got to her. Anna yelled out in pain, but ignored it and tried to make her descent faster to catch up with Elsa. At least if she was gonna die, she'd die with her sister. Like she had always dreamt she would die.

Kristoff was watching the two as they fell, But he didn't get to see much , as he forgot he was being attack by bandits. And Yan hit him in the back of the head with his sword's hilt, and Yan hit him hard. Kristoff blacked out.

Elsa's vision was a blur, but she faintly saw a bright light coming towards her. Was she dead? _'My one regret is I never told Anna...'_ She thought sadly, feeling tears come to her eyes. The light came closer and closer. But when the light reached her, she didn't feel any different. She just felt... warmth... soothing warmth. Elsa smiled faintly and closed her eyes. Despite being an ice queen, she still enjoyed warm weather.

"NO NO NO NO! DON'T DIE ELSA!" She heard a familiar voice call out, but she couldn't place who the person was.

"I'm... not dea...d... not... yet," She whispered to who ever the person was. Suddenly, Elsa felt her body be plunged into ice cold water, but the cold never bothered her anyways so it was okay. However, for Anna, it was a different story. The cold had always bothered her. And plunging into ice cold water was not a good idea. Anna grabbed her sister and surfaced from the water, thankful that the water wasn't a rushing river. Anna dragged her sister out of the water and onto land. When they were on land, Anna looked to Elsa and begun to panic. _'I need to get the arrow out of her or else she'll bleed out! But I don't know the first thing about first aid!' _She thought. Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath then let it out. _'Panicking won't save Elsa... I need... I need to try something or else she'll die'_ Anna thought and looked at the arrow protruding from Elsa's gut. Anna gulped and grabbed the arrow. _'I guess first I'd need to take it out'_ She thought and pulled on the arrow lightly and saw that she'd need a bit more force for it. Anna bit her lip and then with all her strength, she yanked the arrow out. But doing so caused the wound to bleed more. Anna gasped.

"What do I do!?" She exclaimed in fear. She could take an arrow out, but she didn't know how to dress a wound. She was really regretting not taking those medical classes like her mother had suggested. Though Anna didn't know what to do, she still tried. She tore a piece off of a part of her dress that magically was dry and place it on the wound. Unsure of what to do next. Anna continued to do what she'd been doing until she felt confident that Elsa would live. After she had dealt with the wound, Anna got some fire wood together to make a fire so she wouldn't freeze to death. But Anna had no idea how to make a fire, and it seemed no matter what she tried to do, she just couldn't make a fire. Anna had no idea what to do. If she didn't make a fire, then she would freeze to death. But yet oddly, even though she was soaked with cold water and the area down here seemed to be colder than it was up there, she didn't feel as cold as she should've.

In her latest attempt at starting a fire, Anna froze. There was a howl, followed by several more howls. And suddenly Anna realized the time. It was dark out and Anna questioned her self about how she could miss that. But her first problem was... _wolves. _Anna rushed over to her sister's side and picked her up, holding her protectively. She wouldn't let ANYTHING get to her sister. In between the trees and foliage, Anna caught sight of several eyes. She knew they were wolf eyes. So far they hadn't come out, but she knew that they were observing her, judging her. Seeing how much of a threat she was and if she was worth the trouble. Though it seemed they had decided that she wasn't much of a threat and she was worth the trouble. A large, strong looking white wolf stepped out of the forest. His face was contorted in a snarl, his lip was lifted over his sharp looking teeth _(A/N: __Seriously__ I didn't know how to put what __I wanted so boom, have this). _The other wolves stepped out of the woods just like he did, all in the same positions. The white wolf barked and the other wolves ran at the two. Anna gasped, feeling angry that these wolves would dare try to harm _HER_ Elsa!

"Go... _**AWAY**_!"She yelled and suddenly the area was lit up with a bright orange, red, and yellow light. Anna didn't realize it, but her whole body had been cloaked in flames. The wolves who had been coming at her, all backed away in fear. Anna glared at the beasts with pure unbridled rage. If looks could kill, well her glare would've set the wolves on fire, resurrected them, then burned them again and revived them again only to have them be thrown off a cliff on fire with spikes at the bottom that would be coated in a deadly poison. Or at least that's the feeling you'd get from her glare.

The white wolf glared back at Anna. Then he barked at Anna. Though she couldn't understand it, Anna felt that he was angry at her for fighting back or something of the like. The wolf growled at Anna then barked at his pack. And the pack slowly backed away from the flaming ginger and went into the wolves. However they wouldn't be very far away. They were just waiting until her guard was down, then they'd strike. Because even though the white wolf would never admit it, his pack... his females and pups, they need this meat right now. Because this chill was really effecting his pack and he refused to let any wolf die from this. The ginger still hadn't realized she'd been the source of light. She was so focused on protecting her sister that she hadn't even thought that she was the source. And even when day came, she still didn't think about anything other than her sister. All through the night, Anna remained vigilant. Not once did she get tired, and not once did her flames flicker. And when dawn came. Anna picked up Elsa bridal style and with her flames still going, but less intense than before, she trekked through the woods. Hoping to find someone, anyone, who could help Elsa.

-FRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Aww snap things getting intesenenenenense. I'm perfectly aware I spelled intense wrong. So ya! Finally Anna's flames come out, and she's too focused on her sister to realize. And whoa dat wolf. Is he important? OR what? Or just some random character that'll die lateR? Well I don't know the answer and even if I did I wouldn't say. SO I'll just leave the answer up to you guys. See what you come up with. Now to answer reviews. And remember guys, each and every single on of your reviews is amazing. Even if it's just like 'good job, keep up the good work' that's like a push for me to keep going. The more I get those the better. And the more often I put out chapters. Though I think I'll slow down for a little bit and think about what's going to happen next. Cause I'll be completely honest, I have rushed a few of these chapters just cause I want everyone to be happy. So I need about a day to sit down and thing about what's going on next.

_Syuchang: _Dang boi/gurl (dunno your gender to lazy to check dnjakdhw) you must really like my writing. But anyways. Yup! Cat fight. And yup. That was my intention to give Anna mood swings mainly pertaining to anger. As when I think of fire I think of fury, but that's not all I think of so Anna won't be like a flaming ball of anger, at least... not all the time. And ya we meet grace. To be honest, Grace wasn't actually going to make an appearance at the end of the last chapter. It kinda just happened when I was making breakfast. I was like 'I need some sort of plot twist ending or cliff hanger' so that kinda happened. And of course, me being the one for plot twists, has several more planned. And already a squeal is taking shape in my mind.

_Everlarkgeekz: _Aww that's great! I just seem to inspire people to write fan fictions. To be honest you're not the first person I've inspired which comes to a shock to me. I'm there are even greater writers out there and I have tons of problems with my writing style. But oh well. Your compliments strive me to keep going. I hope you keep reading~

Now don't forget to **read and review****~! ****Even if you didn't like it (or have a question) tell me why you didn't like it so that way maybe I can fix it in the future. It would help me more than you'd think.**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Stoney Grace

~FIRE AND ICE~

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Well. This chapter will be a bit of..a... how do I put it? Hmm... plot twist I guess. Things are gonna happen bro, and whoa. I have only just now decided that this was gonna happen. SO GO READ

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Chapter Seven

The Stoney Grace

"Dammit! By this rate I'm never going to find those two," Grace growled and slowed her horse down to a trot. Grace looked at the ground, and sure there were tracks. But could she be sure those were the tracks she needed to follow? Grace looked up, she heard a twig break to her right. She looked to her right and saw a brown wolf step out from the woods. She sighed in relief and walked over to the woods.

"Botolf... don't scare me like that," She said. The brown wolf, Botolf came over to Grace.

"Mistress, I believe I have located the two that you're looking for. However they also traveled with a third person," Botolf said.

"I see... what happened to them?" Grace asked the wolf.

"They were attacked... by Bandits. The two girls went over a cliff while the boy they were with was taken by the bandits. I think we should go find the girls first, as one of them was injured," Botolf replied. Grace nodded.

"Can you lead me to the general area they fell?" Grace asked and Botolf nodded. Grace went over to Nothar and got on him, then motioned for Botolf to lead the way. The two went off into the woods.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Anna was still trying to find someone to help her, or a town. But so far no luck. And as time went on, she got more tired. Soon she could barely stand and her flames died. Anna collapsed and fell right to sleep. The wolf pack that had been following the two took this opportunity to attack. The white alpha wolf barked to his companions and they came rushing out of the woods towards the two. Just before one wolf got to the two, a large rock came out of the ground. The rock blocked his path, and then several more popped up around the two. A robbed figure was slowly walking towards the two, with a brown wolf at their side. They looked up at the wolves that were snarling at the two. They took their hood off and it was Grace.

"I'm sorry, but you can't have these two. I have need of them. Botolf?" Grace looked to her wolf companion. Botolf howled and there was the sound of rock cracking. Botolf grew in size and several rocks jutted out from his shoulders and other places, his colour grew greyish and when his transformation was finished, Botolf was the size of a large human. Grace walked over to the two and picked Elsa up first, she placed Elsa on Botolf's back and then did the same with Anna. Before Grace got on Botolf's back, she inspected the two to make sure that they wouldn't fall off. After that, Grace got on the stone wolf. She pulled her hood up and nodded to Botolf.

The stone wolf snarled at the other wolves, who backed away in fear. Then he turned tail and bolted out of there. Grace kept her eye on the two royals all the way to her home.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and the blond groaned. She slowly sat up, briefly aware of a pain her gut. Elsa looked around the room and found it was quite small, but it was also a room she wasn't familiar with. The queen felt fear crawl into her. Had she been captured by those bandits? If so what had happened to Anna? To Kristoff? Elsa shook her head and threw the blanket off of her and threw her feet onto the cold wood floor. She then stood up. She stepped over to the room's door and opened it slowly.

When it was open, she looked out into what appeared to be a hall. Elsa stepped out into the hall and looked up the hall. She saw a fine looking room. The blond walked down the hall into the large open room. There was a kitchen, a dining area close to the kitchen and Elsa believed a sort of living area.

"So you're awake," Elsa heard someone say from behind her. Elsa turned and saw a women with long brown hair that was tied up and the women wore a light brown dress with a little bit of green on it. Elsa's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that, I saved your life dammit," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm Grace. The one you were looking for," Grace said. Elsa's eyes widened.

"You're Grace?" Elsa gaped and Grace nodded.

"Yup an-" Grace was cut off by a bark.

"Get over here and feed me woman!" Grace groaned and walked past Elsa. Elsa turned and saw a brown wolf and became very very confused.

"Calm down Botolf. I'll get you your food in a minute," Grace went into the kitchen and quickly made something for the wolf. Grace placed a bowl of something in front of the wolf, who begun to devour the food. Grace motioned Elsa to follow. Grace went over to a chair and Elsa sat down in another chair.

"So. I heard that the princess had an illness," Grace said. Elsa nodded.

"It's not an illness," The brunette told Elsa. Elsa's eyes widened. It was exactly as she had feared.

"She has powers like you," Grace said.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Okay. I know it's extremely short. But hey I guess something's better than nothing. Nghhghg I actually had a lotta trouble writing this. Two problems. I was tired (cause I had trouble sleeping and I woke up early) and the second reason is I just... just had trouble breaking through the barrier.

By the way guys. I've decided on some future stuff. So I just want you to know, Hans will make a return. Don't hate me how I put him in. I'm not kidding, don't hate me. NGHHGHGHGNGNG At least I won't pair him with anyone... maybe Kristoff... is that a thing? Hans and Kristoff? It should be.

_Orange H_: WHOA THERE. Your review is gettign intense! I'm glad you like it though and I'm glad that I gave you some new life mottos.

_Syuchang: _WHOA BRO BIG REVIEW THERE WHOA. That's not a bad thing though. Quite glad you gave me your thoughts. That's what I strive for when I get reviews. It really helps cause then I know what people like and don't like and blahblahblah. So ya. I did a lot of intense stuff in the last chapter. Hmm question though. And that sequel I mentioned, not gonna happen. In a good way though. Decided just to put it on here so ya. Things will get real intense. Hope you like this totally horrible and sloppy chapter~

So now~! Read And Review! Even if you didn't like it (or have a question) tell me why you didn't like it so that way maybe I can fix it in the future. It would help me more than you'd think.


	8. Chapter 8 : Why Did It Have To Be You?

~FIRE AND ICE~

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Nghhh this chapter is gonna be mostly talking and little action. Cause this is more of an informative chapter. So some questions will be answered and some will be made. Though it will be a bit longer.

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Chapter Eight

Why Did It Have To Be You?

Elsa was frozen. _'No... Anna... can't be cursed with something like this! It's a lie! It has to be!' _Elsa thought.

"Look. I know you're thinking it's impossible that the princess has powers like you. But she does. And I know it," Grace said. Elsa shook her head.

"And how would you know this?" Elsa asked.

"Because it's clearly evident, you haven't seen her powers in work exactly. But I have. She doesn't quite realize she has them either, but I know she has them. I've seen a short display of them," Grace explained.

"Y-You did?" Elsa stuttered. Grace nodded. The brown wolf came over to Grace with a tray on his back.

"Thanks Botolf," Grace said and patted the wolf's head, then taking the tray off of his back and placing it on the coffee table.

"Tea?" Grace turned and asked Elsa. Elsa nodded.

"Yes please," Elsa replied. Grace smiled.

"That's good, because by the looks of it, we're gonna be here for a bit," Grace said and Elsa frowned. She looked at Grace in confusion. Grace wasn't aware Elsa was confused, as the brunette was in the process of making tea for two.

"Which flavour would you like? I have three here, Jasmine, Peppermint and Earl Grey," The woman told the queen.

"I'll have.. Jasmine, please." Grace nodded and looked to Botolf. The wolf bowed his head and went off to the kitchen, the brown wolf returned quickly with a pot on his head. Grace took the pot and opened it up. It had the Jasmine tea leaves. Grace went back to preparing their tea.

"But... what do you mean we're going to be here a bit?" Elsa asked. Grace looked up and handed Elsa her tea.

"Just that. We're going to be here a bit," Grace smiled and sipped her tea. She sighed in relief.

"I just love peppermint," Grace said and licked her lips.

"Would you like anything to eat? I imagine you're quite hungry right now, as your body is trying to repair it's self," Grace asked. Elsa's eyes widened. Having completely forgotten that she was injured when they were attacked. Elsa looked down at her gut and found the wound bandaged neatly. The strange thing is that she didn't feel any pain from it, or well she did. But the pain was very minimal.

"I gave you some bark from a willow tree. It provides temporary pain relief, which is why I'm asking if you would like something to eat. Because you're going to need some more soon. Gut shots hurt the most out of all injuries," Grace told Elsa.

"Ya.. I guess I am hungry," Elsa replied. Grace smiled. Botolf who had been sitting down near Grace stood up. Grace patted his head.

"No, no Botolf. You've done enough right now. Let me get her something to eat," Grace said. Botolf closed his eyes and it seemed almost as if he had sighed. The wolf laid back down. Grace placed her tea on the table and went over to the kitchen. Elsa looked at the wolf, and he looked back at her. Elsa shivered. Her body was telling her there was something wrong about this wolf. Elsa shook her head and sipped her tea. The blond then grew aware that Anna was no where to be found and she grew very, very worried. Grace returned with some food. She placed on the table a bowl of stew and a piece of bread that was oddly shaped and another bowl of a golden translucent liquid. The bread was circular, but had several indents like it was cut into slices. Elsa stared at the bowl of the golden liquid and was about to dip her finger in it when Grace spoke.

"That's honey you know," Grace said. Elsa looked at Grace in confusion.

"What? You've never had honey before?" Grace asked and Elsa shook her head.

"I've heard of it, and maybe it might've been used in the meals at the palace. But I've never actually seen honey or tasted it alone," Elsa replied. Grace tutted.

"Shame, honey is really good. Here, let me show you what to do," Grace grabbed a piece of bread, which Elsa realized WAS cut into slices. Grace then grabbed the bowl and poured some of the honey onto the bread.

"The bread is plain without the honey, but with the honey it's very good. Here, try it. It might not compare to the food at your palace. But hey! Any food is good food right now," Grace smiled and handed the slice to Elsa. Elsa took it and bit into it tentatively. Elsa's eyes widened at the taste and she devoured it greedily. Grace laughed.

"I take it you like it?" Grace asked and Elsa nodded. Elsa ate her food for a little bit until she paused. She looked up.

"Grace?"

"Yes your majesty?"

"You can just call me Elsa... and my sister... where is she?" Elsa asked.

"She's in another room resting. Because you see she over used her power so she's exhausted both physically and mentally. It'd be best if we left her to rest, any more exhaustion and it won't be good for her," Grace said.

"You seem to know a lot about these powers, how? Why?" Elsa questioned. Grace sighed.

"Guess there's no hiding it, huh? Well.. I'll be honest. I have powers like yours too. But I have control over earth, rocks and life to a certain extent," Grace explained.

"Life?"

"Yes, I can talk to animals and make them talk if I wanted to so others could use them. I can also grow plants almost instantly, however it can only be plants native to the region I'm in. So here, I can grow a.. say a pine tree. But I cannot grow a palm tree because it's not native. Same with invasive plants. I can't grow those either," She said. Elsa nodded understanding.

"Is that why I heard... that wolf speak earlier? At least... I think he spoke," Elsa asked. Grace nodded.

"Yes, this is-" Grace was cut off as the wolf came over and spoke.

"I'm Botolf but if you had been paying attention at all when Grace greets me you would know that by now," Botolf snorted. Though he spoke, his mouth had not moved at all.

"Oh you. Mind him, he's a bit of a grouch near anyone who isn't me," Grace chuckled. Botolf glared at Grace briefly, then went back to what ever he was doing.

"H-how did he speak? He didn't move his mouth at all!" Elsa gaped. Grace chuckled again.

"_Mental projection_," Grace responded.

"Mental... projection?" The queen frowned in confusion. Mental projection was one of the few things she didn't know about.

"Hmm... how to explain it... You know when you project an image... like say an illusion... I don't even know if you know what projection is... but it's like... hmmm... it's really hard to explain," Grace frowned and sat down.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain it," Elsa smiled faintly.

"Well okay then," Grace shrugged. Elsa finished her food in silence and Grace had grabbed a book from the corner of the room and was reading it quietly. After Elsa was finished, Grace took her dishes and then returned with a cup of tea.

"Here, it's tea with Willow bark in it. I'm sure that by now you're realizing the pain is coming back," Grace replied, and sure enough the brunette was right. The pain had started to return. Elsa took the tea and sipped at it. Slowly the pain faded away to the point it was at before.

"Now... we need to talk about Anna," Grace said, placing a book mark in her book and sitting back down. Elsa looked at Grace.

"Talk about what?" Elsa asked.

"Her powers...," Grace replied with a sigh. Grace continued after seeing the confused face of Elsa.

"You see... there is supposed to be eight people in total that have elemental powers like us. So far I know four. You, My brother, the princess, and I. You obviously being ice, Grendelle is wind, Anna is fire and I'm earth. However, out of the eight elements. There are also four elements of destruction. Or well the elements are most commonly used FOR destruction. Can you guess what those four elements are?" Grace explained. Elsa paled, suddenly realizing it.

"F-Fire... fire is one of them. Isn't it?" Elsa asked and Grace nodded.

"Yes. Anna has a destructive element. And the problem with those elements... is they can consume you," Grace said. The two fell deathly silent. Elsa opened her mouth to ask what Grace meant, when they heard foot steps coming from the hall. Anna stepped into the room and looked at Elsa.

Anna gasped and grinned. She rushed over to Elsa and hugged her tightly.

"C-careful!" Elsa exclaimed. Anna let go of the blond.

"Oh right, you're injured! Sorry! Completely forgot you were injured! My bad," Anna grinned sheepishly. Elsa looked up at Anna's hair and snickered. Anna looked at Elsa in confusion.

"What? What's going on?" Anna asked.

"You're hair is ridiculous," Elsa pointed to Anna's hair.

"I agree with the frost one," Botolf said from his sitting spot. Anna gasped and looked at the wolf with fright.

"Did... that... did that wolf just... talk!?" Anna exclaimed and pointed at the wolf. Grace nodded.

"Hey wait a moment! Who are you!?" Anna questioned. Grace laughed.

"I love this girl, she's amazing!" Grace said. Anna frowned in confusion.

"I'm Grace, the one that you were coming to find," Grace stood up and stuck her hand out for a hand shake. Anna took it and Grace gasped. Grace took her hand back immediately.

"Sheesh! Heat much?" Grace said and looked at her hand, thankful that it wasn't burned. Anna looked at Elsa in a questioning manner.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. Grace smiled and motioned for the girl to sit down in another chair nearby the two. Anna sat down.

"Anna. What I'm about to tell you is the complete and honest truth," Grace said. Anna bit her lip and looked at Elsa worriedly. She looked backed to Grace.

"Anna... you know how your sister has ice powers, correct?" Anna nodded.

"You too have powers... you have fire powers. That is why you have been going through those painful heat flashes, why your body temperature is beyond what it should be and why you have been getting angrier of little things," Grace explained. Anna's eyes widened. _'What!? That's impossible! That's... stupid!' _Anna thought angerly.

"You're lying! I don't have any powers!" Anna yelled, standing up. Grace groaned.

"See, this is why I'd much rather you have had an element like water, or light. Those are easy to talk to cause they won't get mad," Grace said and held her head in her hands. Anna paused then sat back down.

"Are you done your little temper tantrum?" Grace asked. Anna nodded.

"Now listen, you do have powers. And what I'm about to say, well... you can take it either way. But in my opinion it's kinda bad news. And same goes for your sister here. This is bad for both of you," Grace said. Elsa tilted her head and looked at Grace in confusion.

"You both have destructive elements. Which means you both have certain negative emotions that if you give into them eventually your powers will consume you. How? I don't know how, but they will and yo will become a monster. By a monster I litterly mean a monster. You will go insane and as time wears on, slowly your power will morph you body into a monstrous creature and all of your humantity will be lost," Grace told them.

"Negative emotions? What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Negative emotions as in each element has an emotion they're based off of. And that emotion has an opposiate. The opposite will eventually corrupt you," She replied. Anna gasped.

"Does that mean-?"

"yes, essentalliy you will die," Botolf said walking over to the group. Anna looked at the wolf. _'You know what, not even going to question that right now. We have more things to worry about'_ Anna thought.

"So what are our negative emotions?" Elsa asked, afraid of the answer.

"For you Anna. Your element was built off of love. Heh.. isn't that funny? Fire typically destroys yet your element is built off of something that creates and builds!" Grace exclaimed then coughed.

"Anyways, the opposite to that is anger. Which is why you need to control your anger, or else it will consume you," Grace said. Anna nodded and looked down at her lap. She was finding this very hard to believe.

"And you Elsa. I think you went to the trolls one time, and they told you something about fear?" Grace asked and Elsa nodded, not even questioning how she knew that.

"Well your negative emotion is fear. And not the fear others feel for you, but the fear you feel for you self. You element was built off of confidence and things like confidence. But each time you fear your self, the more your power consumes you," Grace said.

"Understand?" Grace asked and Elsa nodded.

"Wait... Grace... what's your emotion?" Elsa asked.

"Emotion? You mean you have powers too!?" Anna asked and Grace nodded.

"My powers were built of off the emotion calm. Agitation and similar emotions are my negative emotions," Grace replied.

"You can have more than one?" The ginger asked.

"There are different types of anger, correct? Like... there is irritation for mild anger, then for moderate anger there is upset and mad. But for high levels of anger, there is Furious, seething, outraged and the like. Though those are all the same emotion, they also not the same emotion. It's really hard to explain. It's kinda like this, though they all are anger, they are all different kind of angers," Grace explained. The princess nodded understand it slightly. Suddenly though, the ginger remembered something very important.

She shot out of her chair with a gasp.

"Kristoff!" She exclaimed. Grace stared at her in confusion and curiosity. Elsa's eyes widened and she too remembered that the blond had come with them.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Kristoff groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He tried to move his hands, only to find they were tied up. Kristoff's eyes widened and he frantically looked around.

"So ya are awake now?" Kristoff looked to his left and saw Yan walking towards him.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: And so here marks another chapter! And this one is much longer. We also learn some stuff! But that leaves us to question, who are the other elements? Heheheh but seriously. I'm putting Hans in. And I might pair him with Kristoff, why? CAUSE I CAN. And ya, if you don't like what I'm gonna do with Hans, then leave cause all this that I have planned in the future... just ughh. If you don't like anything that I'm doing right now then you suck. It took me forever to decide who gets what element and then positive and negative emotions and blah blah blah.

_Syuchang: _Yes and no. It's kinda in the middle right now. Like Grace's companion is Botolf. But I'm unsure if that pack of wolves will come back or not. Ya I felt bad for the wolves too, but ELSANNA. Ya I'm totally gonna put Kristoff and Hans together.

_ .77: _Thanks! And about the lemons. I can try and do it. But the problem with me is last time I wrote lemon was at school and I got in trouble for it and ya ever since I haven't been able to write a lemon without giving up. Also, lemons are nice. But this story isn't really centered around sex. I might suggest they had sex, but it's not gonna be like that. But that doesn't mean there won't be cute Elsanna moments. I will put that in, just... no lemons... cause... ya... But I hope you stay through out the course of this story. If you like it so far, then let me tell you! We're no where CLOSE to the good parts.

_Daphne-Velma112: _Hey thanks.

_ : _Why thank you~

**Don't forget to read & review guys! Even if you didn't like it, tell me why and maybe I can fix it. It'd help much more than you think it would. Because then I would know what I've done wrong. SO GO READ AND REVIEW~ even if it's a simple review, it's better than nothing~**


	9. Chapter 9 : To Save A Friend

~FIRE AND ICE~

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Nghhh this chapter is gonna be mostly talking and little action. Cause this is more of an informative chapter. So some questions will be answered and some will be made. Though it will be a bit longer.

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Chapter Nine

To Save A Friend

"You!" Kristoff exclaimed and tried to get up to hurt Yan. But he was still tied up. Yan laughed.

"Me!" He said. Kristoff frowned. _'Really?'_ He thought.

"Let me go! Or else!" Kristoff said. Yan shook his head and laughed again.

"Sorry, no can do lad. Obviously if ya were with the princess and queen then that means ya are important to them in some way," Yan replied.

"And I need money lad. It's nothing personal, really," Yan told him.

"Where's Sven?" Kristoff asked. Yan looked at him in confusion, until realization dawned on his face.

"Ahh! Do ya mean that reindeer?" He asked and Kristoff nodded.

"Don't worry 'bout him lad. Your pal is being taken care of. After all if he or you were harmed then the queen would be even madder! And seein' what she can do, it's not something I want," Yan told him.

"Then let me go! Because surely you've already made her mad and she'll come and freeze you all," Kristoff said. Yan shook his head.

"Well she wouldn't dare to do anything, because we might just kill ya," Yan winked at the ice harvester. Kristoff's eyes widened.

"You! Get this boy somethin' to eat and drink! We can't have him dying of starvation and dehydration, now can we?" Yan ordered the guard who was watching Kristoff. The man nodded and hurried off to do as Yan said. The man returned with a piece of bread and a jug of water.

"Ehh.. seriously? Is this all we got?" Yan asked and the guard shook his head.

"Really now? Then why don't you get the lad some meat?" Yan asked. The guard nodded and handed what he had to Yan. Yan took it and walked over to Kristoff.

"Cause ya are tied up, I need to feed ya, is that okay?" Yan asked.

"No, it's not okay!" Kristoff responded.

"Oh? So it is okay?" Yan grinned. Kristoff's eyes widened. What had he gotten himself into?

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

"Ahh yes, do you mean that man that you two traveled with? The one who had that... reindeer?" Botolf asked. Anna nodded.

"He has been captured by those bandits that attacked you," Botolf said. Elsa gasped.

"That means he's been captured by Yan!" Elsa exclaimed. Grace's eyes widened.

"Y-Yan?" Grace stuttered. Elsa nodded. The brunette paled.

"Oh crap...," Grace cursed under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Nothing... just if Yan has him, this is gonna be even harder," Grace groaned and sunk back into her seat.

"Well... might as well start preparing our selves," Grace said and stood up.

"One thing though. Both of you will be staying here," Grace told them.

"WHAT!?" Both of them screeched. Grace flinched and covered her ears.

"Yeesh! Not so loud!"

"What do you mean we're not going with you!?" Anna asked.

"Exactly that! You're exhausted from using your powers too much and Elsa is injured! There I no way in hell I'm bringing you two! You'll get hurt or worse!" Grace said. Anna gritted her teeth in anger and opened her mouth to protest. Elsa stood up and walked over to Anna, placing a hand on the ginger's shoulder. Anna's anger melted away as if it never existed.

"Anna... she's right... we'll both get hurt. We'll stay here. Besides, Grace will know how to save him. She's not foolish," Elsa said. Anna looked down at her feet.

"Ya.. You're right...," Anna sighed.

"Hey! At least you'll have Elsa!" Grace said. Anna chuckled and nodded.

"Lets go Botolf!" Grace exclaimed and the wolf nodded and walked over to the door.

"I'll come back with your friend. So don't worry," Grace said.

"Please. Kristoff is very important to us," Elsa told Grace. Grace nodded and opened the door. Botolf walked out first.

"There's food in the kitchen if you guys get hungry," Grace told them then left, making sure to close the door. Making sure that they weren't following her, Grace went over to a tree. She touched it and spoke to the tree. _'If anyone leaves from this house, send me a message with a bird'_ She told the tree and then left the house.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

About half hour later Anna started to grow bored. Elsa was sitting down reading a book. Elsa looked up from her book and up at the bored ginger.

"What's wrong Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I'm bored...," Anna groaned.

"Well then come over here and let me read you a story," Elsa said. Anna shook her head.

"I have a much better idea!" Anna exclaimed and ran to the door. Elsa stood up.

"Anna! What are you doing!? NO!" Elsa yelled. Anna opened the door and stepped out side.

"I'm gonna go help Grace!" Anna said.

"NO ANNA THAT IS A DUMB IDEA GET INDOORS NOW OR ELSE!" Elsa yelled.

"NO! I CAN GO DO WHAT EVER I WANT CAUSE I'M A FREE GIRL!" Anna yelled and ran off. Elsa groaned. _'The things this girl does...'_ She thought in irritation and then looked at her gut. The wound didn't look too bad, so Elsa figured she would be able to stop Anna before she got to Grace and got hurt or something. Elsa rushed out the door after Anna.

Meanwhile, the tree that Grace had asked to keep an eye out, or more like a root, had done it's job.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Grace was riding on a large stone Botolf, when she received the message from the bird. Grace sighed in annoyance. _'They seem to be horrible at following instructions...'_ Grace thought.

"Well Botolf, looks like we'll be having some company... just... try and not hurt them," Grace told Botolf.

"Fine, I'll try. But you know I'm not a great team player unless it's you," Botolf huffed.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Well, here we are. At a seriously short chapter. Sorry guys.

_Syuchang: _Ya intitally that was the point of the dream. To make it appear as if the dream was nothing important. And I never forgot about Kristoff. I was just planning out how they'd save him or how I'd fit him back in and blah blah blah. And... well for the Anna controlling her powers, just stay tuned~

_Darksaber92: _Thanks! And ya defiantly gonna have something go on between Kristoff and Hans.

_Arigon: _Ha! Thanks! And well, for that you'll just have to stay tuned~

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10 : Yan The One Eyed

~FIRE AND ICE~

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Whoa. Already at chapter ten. Mind you this is the longest I've gone with ANY fan fic. But to be fair, you guys just... you guys help me keep going. You're reviews are like love and encouragement. So ya! Intense chapter with revelations. Gonna try and make this long, but ya know things happen.

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Chapter Ten

Yan The One Eyed

Grace decided to turn back to go find the two who had decided to go against what she said and follow her anyways. It didn't take long for her to find the two. And when she did she helped them up onto the back of Botolf.

"Listen you two, you both disobeyed me and left even though it was in your best interest to remain at my home. So when we get there, you both better listen to me and do exactly what I say. If not then we'll turn around right now and go straight back to my home, then I will both confine you to the walls with wood and I'll only let you go when I return," Grace told them.

"But what if you don't return?" Anna said rashly. Elsa gasped and lightly hit Anna's back.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for!" Anna exclaimed, glaring at her sister who was sitting behind her.

"Because of what you said, that was rude," Elsa said. Grace laughed. _'God these guys are a riot! It's just too bad...'_ She thought, her face falling along with her mood as she thought about that. Grace shook her head.

"Are you okay Grace?" Elsa asked, noticing the brunette's change of mood. Grace looked behind her at Elsa.

"I'm okay. Just thinking about stuff," Grace told her. Elsa nodded and Grace turned her attention back to the road.

"We'll be at their encampment soon, be prepared," Botolf told the group. Grace nodded and mentally prepared her self. Thinking of a plan. _'Okay, we'll rush right in there, find out where this Kristoff guy is being held then free 'im and take him back to my house' _Grace thought. Botolf ran off the road and ran to the edge of a cliff.

"Brace your selves," Botolf said as he lunged over the cliff. Anna and Elsa both screamed in fright and held onto Botolf's tufts of fur tighter. Grace brought her body closer to Botolf's and her concentration grew. Botolf landed on the other side of the cliff with a thud. Anna sighed in relief.

"Did you really think we wouldn't make it?" Botolf asked the group on his back. Anna opened her mouth to reply.

"Don't. I'll have you know, I'm the strongest wolf out there. You could even call me the Alpha of Alphas," Botolf said then continued on the path. As the group neared the camp, Grace told everyone to get off of Botolf. Botolf then shrunk him self in size.

"That's so cool! How does he do that!" Anna asked, but Grace shushed the ginger.

"Please be quiet. We're very close to the bandit camp so we need to be quiet or else my plan won't work," Grace told them. Elsa nodded, understanding completely why she was doing that.

"What's the plan?" Anna asked, a bit to loudly for Grace's liking. Grace's eye twitched slightly. Anna didn't notice the eye twitch, but from the irritation written on the brunette's face she realized she should probably be quiet. Which was a smart move.

"Are you done?" Grace asked and Anna nodded meekly.

"Good...," Botolf said. Grace looked to the wolf and bent down.

"You know what to do," Grace told him. He nodded and ran off towards the camp.

"What's he going to do?" Anna asked.

"He's going to scout out the camp, and find where they're holding your friend," Grace replied.

"What do we do now?" Anna asked.

"We wait," Grace replied again, then said no more. The group sat down in a heavily covered area. There they waited for the wolf to return with the information.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Getting into the camp was easy enough, after all these bandits seemed to be the dumb kind of bandits. But then again when were bandits actually smart? Botolf mentally chuckled at the idea of _smart _bandits. Botolf pressed his body close to the ground, he could almost feel the dirt and grass through his fur. Botolf slowly prowled around the camp, dodging the bandits and hiding in the shadows. _'Should've been born a cat! I'm much better at stalking prey than chasing anyways' _He thought. Botolf raised his nose and smelled the air. The scent of that man, Kristoff, was thick and heavy. Botolf grimaced at the smell, but he'd smelled worse things. Certainly a man that had the smell of a reindeer on him wasn't the worse, but have you ever smelled a reindeer? Botolf shook his head in disgust then looked around the camp.

He figured out that this man was being held in the large tent in the middle of the camp. Botolf sighed mentally and rolled his eyes _'figures'_ he scoffed. Before he returned to Grace, he did a double check on the encampment. After that he started to make his way back to his master, when suddenly, a knife flung past him. It was a few inches away from his snout, and Botolf was very thankful that his snout was uninjured. Not even a scratch had damaged the surface of his precious snout.

"Lookie here boys! It's a doggy!" Botolf heard one of the bandits say. Botolf turned his head and looked at the bandit and begun to growl. Maybe if he appeared vicious enough they'd let him go. _Maybe._ The bandit who threw the knife laughed loudly, the other bandits laughed with him.

"Lookie! The doggy is mad," The bandit said. Botolf groaned mentally. This was getting him no where. Botolf rushed at the man, who was took shocked and scared to move. Botolf lunged at the man and pushed him down. He placed his jaws on the mans neck and was about to snap, when someone grabbed the tuffs of fur on the back of his neck and pulled him off. Botolf thrashed wildly, until he heard the second most calming voice ever. The first calming was Graces.

"Calm down lad. I'm not gonna hurt ya," The person spoke. Botolf looked at the person, and it was Yan.

"What's going on here boys?" Yan looked at the bandits.

"Nothing sir! This wolf just c-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, tel me the real truth or else," Yan said, his tone took on a dangerous edge near the end. The bandits gulped. One bandit stepped forward and told Yan exactly what had happened, or well, exactly as his inebriated mind saw it. After the story, Yan understood what had happened. Yan let the wolf go on the ground.

"Ya are just hungry, aren't ya boy?" Yan bent down and scratched behind Botolf's ears. Right in the spot that he loved. _'Oh boy... this man he just knows where to scratch' _ He thought with a sigh. Yan grinned and told one of the bandits to go get some meat for the wolf. The bandit hurried off and returned quickly with a piece of meat for the wolf. Yan gave it to Botolf who downed it the second he had the chance.

"Well now lad. I think ya should return back to where ever you came from," Yan told the wolf and Botolf turned and left the camp without any problems afterwords. He quickly went off to where Grace was.

"Botolf! You're okay! I heard a commotion going on in the encampment and thought you had been caught," Grace said.

"I was caught, but I was let go. This Yan... he may prove more dangerous than I originally thought," Botolf said and looked back at the encampment.

"Why do you say that?" Anna asked.

"Because he appears to be kind and he is kind. He's very kind, but I sense a strong power deep within him. Just like how I can sense your powers deep inside you three. Though it's very blurry to me, I know that he has a strong power," Botolf told them.

"So we avoid him at all costs," Grace said. Botolf nodded in agreement.

"Did you find out where Kristoff is being held?" Elsa asked. Botolf nodded again.

"The large tent in the center of the camp," Botolf replied.

"Well... lets get a move on. Better now than never," Grace said. Botolf grinned.

"Well I know I'm ready," Botolf said with great confidence. Elsa decided to stay behind because with her injury she'd just be a hindrance. Grace didn't say it out right, but she did agree with Elsa. After that the group sneaked into the camp with the very helpful instructions of Botolf. Soon the large tent was in sight.

"If we rush it, we could make it...," Grace said.

"Yes but then Yan would be aware of our arrival," Botolf said. Grace bit her lip. Suddenly they heard a shriek. And Anna's face fell as they brought Elsa into the center of the camp. Elsa was screaming and thrashing about the whole way. Grace's eyes widened and she whipped her head, opening her mouth to speak, but it was too late. Before she could say anything, Anna jumped out from where they were, her flames ablaze and lunged at the men holding her sister. Grace groaned.

"I knew this was a bad idea...," She mumbled, Botolf silently agreed. Botolf grew into his rock wolf form and then lunged at the others and tore them apart quickly. Yan came rushing out of his tent and gasped at what he saw.

"Well I'll be," He said. Most of his bandits had already been taken out. Either dead or injured. And those that weren't were to scared to confront the massive wolf and the flaming girl. Yan laughed at the sight. Grace walked over to Botolf and stood by his side, placing a hand on the wolf. Elsa was on the ground behind Anna. She sat there in fear of what would come next.

"Yan the one eyed, we're here for the man you have taken hostage," Grace told him. Yan laughed.

"Ya can have him, I didn't even really care for the lad. He was just a lure," Yan said. Grace frowned in confusion. Botolf shared her confusion.

"A lure for what?" Grace asked. Yan smirked sickeningly.

"Thought ya would neva ask," Yan said. Grace's eyes widened and she paled.

"NO!" She screeched. Yan grinned and then threw his hands at Grace. Suddenly water came from his hands and was flung at the brunette. The water hitting her square in the chest and sending her flying back a few feet. Grace landed on her back with a groan. Grace stumbled to her feet and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Grace!? What's so wrong!? How could he do that!?" Anna asked, worried for her new friend. Grace looked at Anna with sorrow. Grace opened her mouth to reply, when Anna was blasted with water and sent flying over Elsa. Elsa stumbled to her feet. Yan laughed darkly and moved his arms in a strange motion, but that seemed to summon more water.

"Come forth! My familiar!" He yelled and the water that he summoned formed into a large water serpent. The water solidify to a certain extent into blue scales. The serpent stood about the size of Botolf and had slanted eyes that glowed black. In the center of his head was a round red gem. The serpent hissed, it's tongue flicking in and out of it's teeth. Elsa and Anna both were shocked and were in awe at the magnificent beast. But for Botolf and Grace, this was bad news.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: AHH YUS. Next chapter is gonna be real intense and ya... just intense. But don't hate me for what comes next in the next chapters. Please don't. This story to be completely honest is just... it's so amazing. Never before have I gotten so intense with a fan fiction. I literally have the ending in my head. And a buncha major parts. Just gotta fill the gaps for what's in between. And I know that I have Grace get annoyed and such not, which is her negative emotion. But seriously, how are you going to prevent your self from getting mad or annoyed? So ya. Though Grace gets annoyed, it's not often. Just some things get to her.

By the way school is starting for me tomorrow so my update frequency will drop to probably about one chapter a week or even a month. Sorry guys. But school takes a lot of my motivation and energy away and just... ngghhh...

_Syuchang: _TEAM ELEMENTS! Has a nice ring to it, but makes me think of Team Avatar. And the life thing? Can't tell you, it's actually for later in the story. Sorry that I can't say anything. Pfftt and of course Anna would break the rules. Did you really think I'd let them sit out? And for the character deaths. Not gonna say anything, but just read. Of course this doesn't mean there are gonna be any CDs in this part. But I promise there will be others later that will just break your heart. But don't worry! I have glue and a sowing kit. And ya, Botolf's pretty cool. Though he kind of has a big ego, though it doesn't show as much as I had planned, it does kinda show. More in this chapter does it show.

_Arigon: _AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR YO REVIEWS. Just kidding. I have plently of time! And yep, FIRE POWER TIME WOOT! Touot

So! Don't forget to R & R~


	11. Chapter 11 : And So She Falls

~FIRE AND ICE~

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Well! Chapter Eleven. Nghhhh I'll go get the glue for ya guys.

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Chapter Eleven

_And So She Falls_

Yan laughed evilly and the blue water snake uncoiled it's self. It's body seemed as long as a large ship.

"I'd like you to meet my lovely familiar, Melusine," Yan told them and motioned to Melusine, the water serpent. Yan grinned widely.

"Go my familiar! Wash this filth away!" Yan order his snake. The snake hissed and the hiss sounded like the snake had said _'yessss massster.' _Anna's flames, having gone out from Yan's water, restarted again when Yan called them filthy. _'FILTH!? MY SISTER IS NOT FILTH!'_ She thought in rage and stood up.

"No! Anna! Get back! You don't understand what you're getting into!" Grace yelled to the ginger. Elsa stood up and went over to Grace, helping her up.

"What are we getting into!?" Elsa asked. Grace gulped and looked at Elsa with fear written on her face.

"Something we shouldn't be," Grace replied. But Anna didn't listen. Anna rushed at the snake in rage and threw her hands out. Balls of fire shot out of her hands and flew at the snake. Though water put out flames, heat could evaporate water. And if there is no water, how can a water snake exist? The balls of fire hit the serpent, but they seemed to have no effect. And if it did have an effect, it was a very small effect. Elsa looked at her sister. _'I have to help her... but I'm injured... and if I fight I'll just injure my self more' _Elsa thought, biting her lip. Grace put a hand on the queen's shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking. I know you want to help. But you shouldn't go out there to fight. I'm being freaking honest right now. Yan is dangerous and even if you have an element advantage, your injury basically bumps down the advantage," Grace told Elsa.

"Please, understand that if you go out there to fight right now... you'll...," Grace trailed off and shifted her sight away from Elsa.

"You'll just get in the way...," Grace finished. Elsa's eyes widened.

"I know that sounds rude, but it's the truth. Right now you'd be doing more harm than good," Grace added. Elsa nodded, understanding where Grace was coming from.

"Let me and Anna deal with it. And if worse comes to worse and we fail, then you can step in," Grace told Elsa. Elsa nodded and then Grace looked to Botolf. Botolf grinned and he grew slightly larger. He looked at the water serpent and lunged at it. The wolf started to attack the serpent and the snake fought back. Anna took this moment to attack Yan, but every fire attack she made was extinguished by Yan's water.

"Ya are never gonna win lass! Might as w-" He started to say but was cut off as a piece of the ground came and hit Yan, sending him flying into a tent. The rock had come from Grace who smiled proudly at what she'd done. Yan came rushing out the tent. He growled and looked at the group.

"That's it! I've been goin' easy on ya three," Yan told them.

"Time to pull out the big guns," He said and then raised his hands. Several jets of high pressure water rose into the air. Yan threw his arms towards the group. Elsa gasped and knew that fire couldn't beat it, and neither could earth. Even if it was rock, high pressure water could blast through it. Elsa jumped in front of Grace and Anna and with her powers of ice she froze several jets of water. But two hadn't been frozen, two she had missed. Two that flew right passed Anna and Elsa and went behind them. Elsa spun on her heel and tried to freeze the jets of water, but it was too late. Just as they froze, the icicles pierced Grace right in the chest and neck. Grace's face displayed shock and fear before her body went limp and she collapsed. Elsa gasped and tears sprung to her eyes. The blond fell to her knees and covered her mouth in horror. _'I... I just... killed her' _Elsa thought in sadness. Anna stared at Grace, unsure of what to do. Suddenly they heard a scream of anguish and all heads looked to Botolf.

Botolf ripped the serpent to shreds, causing Yan to yell out in sadness. After the serpent was killed, Botolf's eyes turned red. His body grew larger and the stone that showed up on his body ever now and then grew larger and sharper. His fur also stood on end, looking as if it could stab you. Botolf growled at the group then lunged at Yan. Yan tried in vain to stop the rock wolf, but no amount of water can stop a rampaging familiar. Botolf landed on Yan and crushed his body, then begun to tear the bandit too pieces. Elsa and Anna were horrified at the sight of this feral Botolf. Anna was the first to snap out of her trance though.

"Kristoff! Now would be a good time to get Kristoff!" Anna told Elsa. Elsa nodded weakly and the two sneaked over to the main tent while Botolf was preoccupied. Inside the main tent was Kristoff tied to a pole.

"Kristoff!" Anna whispered to the ice harvester. Kristoff looked up and over at the two. His eyes widened in shock.

"Elsa! Anna! What are you two doing here!" Kristoff asked.

"Getting you out, that's what," Elsa replied and walked over to Kristoff. She frozen the rope solid and then Kristoff easily broke the rope.

"But it's dangerous! T-"

"We took care of Yan," Elsa told Kristoff. Kristoff gasped lightly.

"How! I mean you're injured Elsa, unless... you got help!" Kristoff said. Anna nodded.

"Yes. We did now lets hurry up and get out of here," Anna shifted a nervous glance to the entrance of the tent. Kristoff nodded and looked at his wrists, rubbing them slightly.

"We need to find Sven," Kristoff told them.

"I'll f-" Anna said but was cut of as the tent was thrown off them and a growling berserk Botolf stood over them. His upper lip curled over his teeth as he growled at them.

"Aww fuck," Anna grumbled. Kristoff stared at the large wolf in shock.

"THE FUCK!?" Kristoff yelled in shock.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Need the glue? Here -hands you glue- sorry 'bout killing Grace. And sorry if this chapter sucks. Because ya this was hard for me. Which is why I ended it here. Also tip, more heart breaking next chapter. By the way, also planning another frozen Elsanna ff. But it won't be so serious like this one, in fact it'll be part comedy. And there will be several ff one shots planned after that that are in the universe. And actually I'm planning two. There is another one that's going to be a modern AU. What's it about? Well it's gonna be cute and fuzzy and all that jazz.

_Syuchang: _To be honest, last chapter your review. When you said that there would be no character death last chapter. I laughed. I was like 'no there isn't any in that chapter, but there is in this chapter' And too answer your two questions, yes. Yes they all get familiars, which will be explained and all the elements are in there. There is a total of 8 elements. SO 8 characters with powers. So far we've seen 4 and I don't know if I have mentioned the 5th.

_Arigon: _Electrified? He's not lightning... though you are right. She would be doused.

_Uracow99: _Almost. There are actually 8. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Light, Dark and Ice.

Please read and review~


	12. Chapter 12 : Broken Stone

FIRE AND ICE

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: So! Last chapter was bit of a heart twister, will this chapter be the same? Ya probably. We need to deal with Botolf anyways. Sorry for anyone who liked Botolf. But at least you'll get a reason why later. Probably from Grendell, or maybe my other character that I have planned. I'm wondering if I should bring them in next chapter. It'd be nice if you guys could answer that. Also asked the same question on tumblr. And if you have tumblr, I suggest you follow me. Cause then you can get updates on the fan fiction process. My tumblr is Kittys-yay. ANYWAYS! ONTO THE FF!

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

_Chapter Twelve_

_Broken Stone_

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Kristoff yelled and pointed to the berserk wolf.

"That... was our help... but something happened and now he's not," Anna told Kristoff. Botolf raised his paw to strike the group, but Kristoff saw it coming from a mile away. He grabbed the two royals and pushed them out of the range of the paw, then rolled to the side. Elsa and Anna were shocked at the blond's sudden reaction.

"You two get out of here! I'll distract him!" Kristoff said to them. Anna didn't feel like arguing so she helped Elsa up. Elsa stood up but winced in pain. Elsa's wound had opened up and Anna knew this. Anna quickly picked up the platinum blond bridal style and rushed to get away from Botolf. However the wolf jumped in front of their path.

"Kristoff! I don't' think he'll let us leave!" Anna yelled at the ice harvester. Kristoff cursed under his breath and ran in front of Anna and Elsa.

"Leave 'em along you big beast!" He yelled at Botolf. Botolf snarled at Kristoff.

"You are not getting these two and I swear on my life!" Kristoff raised his foot in the air and stomped it, jumping back slightly as he felt what seemed like a static shock run through him and into the ground. He looked at the large rock wolf who suddenly seemed frozen. The ice harvester didn't know what had happened but he looked at the two who nodded and rushed off while they had the chance. It wasn't until they were gone that the rock wolf started to move again. Kristoff, not wanting to fight something like that, ran around the camp with the wolf following him. Kristoff, while he was running around, looked around for Sven.

Eventually he found the reindeer and he tried to untie it, but the wolf was much faster and had rammed Botolf's skull into Kristoff, which sent him flying into a tent. Sven looked at his friend in shock then looked to the wolf. The wolf growled and looked at Sven. Sven's eyes widened and he started to yank at the rope that tied him to the pole, but it was a strong rope and the pole was well built. The wolf started to come towards Sven slowly. Sven feared that this was the end. When suddenly Botolf yelped and started to sink into the ground. No, not the ground... he sunk into a... _shadow?_

Botolf's yelps were drowned out as he was swallowed by the darkness. Sven stared at the shadow in horror and watched as it moved over to a figure that was wearing a black robe. Their face concealed by the hood. The shadow merged with the figure's shadow. The person came over to Sven, keeping their face down but untied the reindeer. Then they spoke in a soft voice.

"Go to your master," They said then walked away. Sven watched the figure walk away until he could no longer see them. Then Kristoff came stumbling out of the tent.

"Sven! You're okay!"Kristoff exclaimed and walked over to the reindeer, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay! But wait! Where's the wolf," Kristoff said then looked around the area, but didn't find the wolf.

"I guess it left," Kristoff said then set out to find Anna and Elsa. And he did. He found them near a stream and Anna was tending to Elsa's wound.

"Kristoff! Help! I don't know what to do!" Anna exclaimed, her voice sounding very panicked.

"Oh damn! That's a nasty wound," Kristoff said and knelt down.

"I don't think I can deal with a wound this bad, specially since it's seemed to have gotten worse. I think the only choice we have is to... cauterize it," Kristoff told her. Anna looked at him in confusion. Kristoff sighed.

"We have to burn the wound or else it won't close fro a while and by then she could be dead from blood loss," Kristoff said. Anna looked to Elsa. Elsa smiled warmly.

"It's okay I can deal with the pain...," Elsa told her weakly and grabbed her arm. Anna looked at Kristoff again. Her emotions torn on saving her sisters life but also hurting her siste.r

"Anna, it's either she dies or she goes through this pain and lives," Kristoff said. Anna gulped.

"O-Oh okay... just tell me how to do this cauterizing," Anna said.

"Well hold on we need a fire. I'll-"

"No need," Anna said and concentrated as hard as she could on her hand. Though her head pounded and she was absolutely exhausted, she summoned the last of her strength and her hand lit up in flames. But this time not red flames, but blue flames. Blue like Elsa's ice. Kristoff gasped in shock.

"It's okay Kristoff. These flames won't hurt me. I'll tell you about it later," Anna said slowly. Feeling her eyes get tired. Kristoff decided not to question Anna right now and instructed her how to cauterize the wound properly. Though it did cause a great deal of pain to Elsa, in the end it was worth it because now she wouldn't bleed to death. But after Elsa's wound had been cauterized, Anna collapsed.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: I know really short chapter that's suckish. Sorry guys but this was just so hard to pump out. I really didn't know what to do for Kristoff VS Botolf so I just did this. Bare with me. Seriously guys. I tried in fact I could've had this up last week but I was having a lot of trouble with it. But I guess any chapter is better than no chapter. Right? Now to answer reviews.

Arigon: ya think? Adn what? Him? WHO? WHAT ARE YOU SPEAKING OF CHILD!?

Syuchang: A lot of questions that weren't answered in this chapter, but have no fear! They will be answered very very soon. I would answer those questions but the answers are spoilers. And I don't think you want spoilers. And even if you did I aint give you any.

Uracow99: It's okay. Often people forget lightning/energy. And I can't tell you that cause it'd be a spoiler (please resort to the review above)

Guest: Well guest. Thank you very much for your review. But I'm sorry to say this IS an Elsanna story. Though it isn't present at this moment it is planned. And you can even see my very stupid and subtle hints at it. And it was also stated at the beginning. And nope. Sorry but Grace stays dead. Why? You'll find out why later.


	13. Chapter 13 : Bad News

FIRE AND ICE

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Really sorry about the last chapter being dumb and how it gave you more questions than answers. (And syu... good job noticing the lightning powers for Kristoff) So anyways! I'll try and make this a much better chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Bad News_

Kristoff held the ginger in shock. He looked at Elsa who stared back at him.

"She should be okay, she's just very... very...tired," Elsa said weakly. Elsa closed her eyes and fell asleep right there.

"Dangit! What am I supposed to-"

"I can help you," A cold voice cut Kristoff off. The ice harvester turned and looked behind him. A figure wearing a black robe stood there.

"Help me? I don't need any help," Kristoff told the person. The person let out a bitter chuckle.

"Really now? Then how do you plan to get an injured queen and an unconscious princess back to the castle when you only have a reindeer?" They asked. Kristoff opened his mouth to retort, but quickly closed it. He didn't have an answer for that.

"See? You do need help," They said. Kristoff shook his head.

"I don't need help. I'll find a way. I've always found a way. Now bu-" he was cut off as he heard a howl then the sound of growls in the trees. Kristoff paled. The person chuckled again.

"Looks like the wolves are out and about. Quite lively at this time of the year," They stated. Kristoff gritted his teeth and glared at the figure.

"Hey! Don't give me that look? What, you think I had something to do with this? Please. I'm not the earth wielder. I can't talk to animals like she could. All I can do is destroy and kill," they said.

The pack of wolves slowly inched out from the trees. The alpha was that same wolf from before.

"Are you strong? Cause if you don't accept my help you'll have to fend off these savage wolves and you'll probably die," They said and Kristoff imagined they were smirking. _'What's the worse they can do?' _He thought with a sigh.

"Fine...," He mumbled.

"What was that? Didn't hear you? I'm slightly hard of hearing," They told him.

"Fine!" He said.

"That's wonderful! Now take my hand." Kristoff blinked and looked at them in confusion.

"How's that going to help us?" Kristoff asked.

"Don't question me! Just take my damn hand you moron!" They exclaimed, their voice started to sound like they were annoyed. Kristoff rolled his eyes. The person held out their hand and Kristoff took it. Then his world went black, and the last thing he saw from the person was piercing green eyes under that hood.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Elsa groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up very slowly, her gut hurting slightly and her head pounding. She looked around the room and found her self in the castle infirmary. On her left in the bed beside her was Anna, who was sleeping peacefully. Though a bit pale, she seemed to be having a good dream. That was good. Elsa smiled faintly. _'She's so cute when she sleeps... WAIT! Don't think that...' _She thought then turned to her right and saw Kristoff on the bed beside her. _'What happened after I blacked out?' _She thought in confusion. Kristoff grunted and he woke up.

"You're awake," Elsa said weakly. Kristoff looked at the queen and nodded.

"What happened?" Elsa asked. Kristoff opened his mouth to respond when came in.

"Well. It seems you two are awake," He smiled at the two. Elsa smiled back and waved lightly.

"Hello Doctor," Kristoff greeted him.

" ," Elsa said.

"Your majesty. I'd like to ask, what happened after you two left? I know that Grace came here but after she left I have no idea what happened," told them.

"Well some parts we can't tell you because we weren't there. But we'll tell you what we can," Elsa replied.

"That's all I need. I just need an idea of what happened," he said. Elsa nodded and begun their tale of what happened after they left. She stopped at the point that she got shot and Kristoff begun his side of the story. He told Grendell about how he got captured by the bandits and how Anna jumped off a cliff to save Elsa.

"So what happened after you fell off the cliff?" Grendell asked. Elsa shrugged lightly.

"I don't know. I wasn't awake. Only Anna knows that...," Elsa glanced at the ginger.

"How long do you think she'll sleep?" Kristoff asked. Grendell shrugged.

"It's hard to tell. But she -" He was cut off as Anna awoke.

"Well speak of the devil and he shall come," Grendell chuckled lightly. Anna sat up and looked around the room.

"Hello... Elsa... and Kristoff... and... Grendell," Anna said softly.

"Hello Anna. Now listen to me. You're very tired, aren't you?" Grendell asked and the ginger nodded.

"That's because you nearly used every ounce of energy in your body to fuel your fire powers. And if that had happened then your fire would start to use your life force. And you can only imagine what would happen if you used your life force," Grendell explained. Anna's eyes widened slightly.

"That's right Princess. You could've died. Which is why I'm telling you NOT to use your fire powers until your reserves are restored. Which could take a while since you used a lot of it. Also because of your fire powers it burns a little bit each day, so the restoration is slowed," Grendell told her. Anna gulped. _'I could've almost... died...'_ She thought.

"So now that that is out of the way. Anna could you tell me what happened AFTER you and Elsa fell off the cliff?" Grendell asked. Anna nodded.

"I don't remember much because most of it was a blur. But I remember trying to stop the blood flow by tearing strips of cloth off my dress... and I think I took the arrow out... pretty sure I did. And anyways, then some wolves came out and tried to attack but I felt really mad and suddenly the wolves were scared of me and didn't come near me. This is the part that becomes a blur. I remember picking Elsa up and walking but I don't remember where I was going. And after a bit I blacked out. I think that's when Grace came and saved us," Anna told him. Grendell nodded and smiled lightly.

"That's Grace for ya, always got to be the hero," He chuckled.

"Now, can you tell me what happened after that?" He asked and Elsa and Anna nodded. The two told of how Grace took them to her place and how they planned to save Kristoff. Then, they paused. It was at the point that Yan had shot several streams of high pressure water at them. Grendell noticed this.

"What happened? Why... did you stop?" Grendell asked with a frown. Elsa swallowed slowly.

"I stepped in to stop the water...," Elsa said slowly. Tears sprung to her eyes. _'It's my fault Grace is dead'_ She thought.

"And Elsa froze the streams which stopped them, except for one. She did freeze that one, but it was too late... it... pierced Grace...," Anna finished. Grendell's eyes widened.

"Grendell... Grace died," Anna said and felt tears coming to her eyes too. Even if she hadn't know Grace very well she had saved their lives and was going to save the life of Kristoff. Now here she was dead. Grendell stared at them in shock, his mouth hung open slightly.

"S-she's dead?" He stuttered in shock. Elsa nodded and covered her eyes with her hands. Grendell fell to his knees in shock and sadness.

"I-I'm sorry...," Elsa said.

"It's my fault she's dead... I didn't... freeze the water in time," She said, but the doctor didn't respond. He just sat there in shock and sadness. Then tears sprung to his eyes and he let our a heart breaking wail. Kristoff felt sad himself. Even though he had never met Grace, she seemed nice enough if everyone trusted her.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Well here's the end of Chapter 13. Ya, still not as long. But hey! Certainly better than last chapter. And also, I guess this is kind of a gift or something -can't think Of the word I'm looking for- to make up for last chapter. And ehre we have the stranger person again and Grendell is heart broken! OH NOES.

Now to answer reviews~

FB-Fistfighterphoenix: Whoa your name is really long. Oh well~ so why must I end it like that? CAUSE I CAN~ And thanks. Even though it was completely horrible. Glad to see some people enjoy my works of fiction~

Syuchang: You never fail to amaze me. Sorry~ I try to answer as many questions as I can, but some questions aren't planned to be answered for a while. And was that figure Hans? I DUNNO DOES HANS HAVE GREENS EYES!? -goes to check- SHOOT HE DOES! Oh well then. Umm who knows if it's Hans? Don't worry you'll find out soon who the figure is. -touches face- And to be honest I think you may have been the only one to notice that Kristoff shocked Botolf. I mean I hinted at it, but none of the reviews besides yours ask that question. And does Hans have powers? I dunno! You'll just have to wait and seeeeeeeeeee.

Arigon: I dunno how she'll react. And in this story, no Kristoff and Anna never dated. Mainly because though they get along, but because in my story they never had that spark. Ya writers block is horrible. But it wasn't really a writers block it was more of lack of motivation. See this is what school does to me. I have tried to write this chapter for 3 days and because of school I ddin't finish it until now.

Ceikaiyia cheeks 2: Ya I love doing cliff hangers but not when I'm reading a story and it happens to me. Guess you could say it's revenge. And well! Here you go!


	14. Chapter 14 : A Lovely meal

FIRE AND ICE

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Wow. Chapter 14. AM I cool or what!? Anyways, this chapter is supposed to be a bit lighter than the other ones. It's mostly just cuteness and giggles and stuff. Nothing too important.

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

_Chapter Fourteen_

_A Lovely Meal_

"A-Are you joking? Are you lying to me?" Grendell asked, his voice thick with sadness.

"I-I... I wish I was Grendell... I'm... so sorry," Elsa replied and closed her eyes. Grendell stood up.

"I-I need sometime alone... please," He said. Elsa nodded.

"Take as much time as you can," Elsa told him. He nodded and walked out of the infirmary with tears streaking down his face. When he was a gone, a silence fell over the group that seemed so thick, nothing could pierce it. But, it was pierced. It was pierced by the sound of a stomach growling loudly. In fact it was Anna's stomach that growled loudly. After the growl Elsa chuckled along with Kristoff and Anna.

"Kristoff, can you go get us some food?" Elsa asked the man. Kristoff frowned and whined.

"Why do I have to go get it?" He asked.

"Hello! Elsa is injured and I'm too weak to do it!" Anna said, waving her arms about.

"You seem to have a lot of energy to wave your arms about," Kristoff pointed out.

"Ya, but that's about all the energy I can spare," Anna stated with a yawn. She did looked very very tired. Her eyes were dark and she had bags under her eyes. Kristoff groaned.'

"Fine," He said and got out of his infirmary bed. The blond left the room and Elsa and Anna were alone.

"How are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine...," Elsa replied. There was silence briefly before Elsa asked a question.

"Do you regret going to Graces?" Elsa asked. Anna looked at Elsa and frowned.

"Why would I regret it? I mean sure... Grace died. But if not for her then I wouldn't have found out about my powers, and we would both be wolf meals right now. And to top it off she also wanted to help us save Kristoff, a stranger that she didn't even know. And also Botolf was pretty cool. Though arrogant he really seemed to care about Grace," Anna replied.

"I wouldn't go back in time and stop us from going. I'd stop Grace from dying, but I certainly wouldn't stop us from going," Anna added.

"Oh...," Elsa softly said.

"Also, now you're not alone. Though my powers are of fire, they're still powers like yours. Which means you don't have to call your self a monster now. Because in doing so would be calling Grace, you and I monsters," Anna smiled. Elsa looked at Anna.

"And now I can relate to you too! I can understand what you went through, slightly... a little- aww you get the point. I understand how you feared your powers, feared it would hurt me. I feel the same with everyone. But I know I can't let that fear control my life! If I do then I'll miss out on my life. We both know life is short, and I don't want to miss out on it. I don't want to blink and have everything I love taken away from me. So even if I fear my powers, even if I fear what I can do, even if I fear I might hurt you... I won't let that fear rule my life. Because I can prevent those, but not by shutting my self away. I got to face the world and scream at them that I'm not backing down!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa blinked. _'T-that was certainly an encouraging speech' _Elsa thought. Anna grinned and Elsa chuckled.

"You're right Anna. I want to be like you so badly... but it's hard when basically all my life I've been taught by others and my self 'conceal, don't feel'," Elsa said. Anna threw her blanket off her self and stood up. Her legs shaking. She walked over to Elsa's bed.

"What are you doing Anna?" Elsa asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"I'm coming to give you a hug," Anna replied and climbed into Elsa's bed. She wrapped her arms around the blond and hugged her tightly. Elsa hugged Anna back, and for once someone's body temperature didn't make her uncomfortable. Perhaps Anna could regulate it. Like how you can make a small fire or a large fire. That made Elsa wonder, could she perhaps do that too?

"I'm back!" Kristoff exclaimed, causing the two to jump apart. Kristoff laughed. Anna looked at the ice harvester and he was holding a tray of food.

"What were you two doing?" Krisotff asked.

"Hugging till you ruined it," Anna mumbled. Kristoff laughed again.

"Well sorry, but I got you two food," Kristoff said and placed the tray on the bed.

"Here you guys go, eat up! If you're going to get better you need to eat," Kristoff stated and the two started to eat. But Elsa paused eating to watch Anna devour her food. Both Kristoff and Elsa look at her in shock as she just... she downed the food in a matter of minutes. Or seconds. Probably both. However, when Anna was done, her face was messy as heck. Elsa and Kristoff both giggled. Anna looked at them in confusion.

Kristoff asked jokingly, "do you need help cleaning your face, little girl?" Anna's eyes widened. Elsa just laughed and held her sides. Anna pouted.

"You guys suck," She said. Elsa offered her a cloth and she wiped her face clean. _'Oh god she's so cute... WAIT NO! Don't think that! She's not cute! I DO NOT THINK SHE'S CUTE!' _Elsa thought and blushed lightly at the thought. _'Damn I'm such and idiot...'_ Elsa sighed softly.

"Don't mind us Anna. But after out little adventure, I'd say we need a little fun," Kristoff said. Anna chuckled and nodded.

"For sure, I tot-" Anna started to say but was cut off as her eyes widened and she screamed in pain. She was having yet another pain wave, but this one felt ten times worse. It was so bad that Anna couldn't even take it. Before with her pain waves, she'd black out after a little bit. But this time, it was so intense that she blacked out like ten seconds into it.

"ANNA!" Elsa and Kristoff both yelled out as the ginger blacked out.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Bet you thought her pain wave thingys were over? Ya well there is a reason for it. You'll find out next chapter. HEHEHE$HEHEHEHEH. Of course, this one is a bit lighter than before because I felt it was needed. Also they needed to do something. I wasn't going to time skip. SO THIS HAPPENED~

Arigon: I dunno, is it Hans? Does Hans have the power of darkness? OOOOOHOHOHOHOHO spoopy! And maybe Kristoff does have powers... and you're shipping Elsanna because cute incestuous lesbian sister. End of story. And is she bound to be a bad ass? HELL YUS.

Syuchang: XD oh you Syu. I didn't either. But oh well. And no Kristoff doesn't realize he used lightning. AND HERE IS YOUR UPDATE -throws it in your face-

What am I doing with my life... I stay up to like 11 AM just to get a single story finished and I don't even finish it. Instead I wake up at 6 am and I finish it then. Ngnnghgnhghn I need sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 : The Dark Ice

FIRE AND ICE

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Ha! I found a good way to do this. Plan the chapters at school so I can write them straight when I get home so I don't have to think about what I want to do~ SO here we are. This one is gonna be a heavy chapter. A lot of sadness and other such elements. I apologize if I enrage anyone.

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

_Chapter Fifteen_

_The Dark Ice_

"Grendell... what can you tell us?" Elsa asked the man. Even though they were to leave him alone, Grendell understood their reasoning for coming to him. So he wasn't mad at all. Grendell was checking Anna to see what was wrong. He sighed and walked over to his chair and sat down. He rubbed his temples.

"I have only bad news for you your majesty," Grendell said. Elsa's eyes widened and her face fell.

"W-What's wrong with her?" Elsa asked. Grendell sighed.

"How shall I put this... without it sounding as bad...," Grendell said and bit his lip.

"Just tell us," Kristoff said.

"Okay okay. Fine... to put it bluntly... Anna... she's going through these pain waves or heat flashes or what ever you wish to call them because of you-" He pointed to Elsa. Her eyes widened. "When you froze her those two times, the ice never truly left her. It's still inside of her to this date. But her body doesn't like that, her fire doesn't want that. It's trying to get rid of it, trying to melt it. However... that ice is a part of Anna's body now...," He explained.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"I mean that even if her body could remove it, she would probably have problems afterwords. The ice inside her has become a part of her as much as your hand is attached to your arm," Grendell replied.

"Is there anyway to get rid of it?" Kristoff asked. Grendell shook his head. Elsa's eyes started to water.

"I'm not saying that there isn't a way, but I don't know any ways to get rid of it. I've never dealt with this before. It'll be up to you Elsa to find out how to deal with it," Grendell told Elsa. Then there was a silence. Nobody knew what to say. Until Kristoff spoke.

"W-Will she die if the ice isn't removed?" He asked.

"More than likely. Though she is fire resistant on the outside, but that doesn't apply inside. Inside her every time these waves happen they get worse and worse. Soon it's going to get to a point where... her insides will be burnt to a crisp," Grendell replied, sadness in his voice and eyes. Elsa couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. When she was gone, they were silent until Kristoff spoke.

"You're lying," Kristoff said. Grendell's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Grendell asked.

"Don't play stupid. You know a way to save Anna!" Kristoff yelled. Grendell sighed and stood up.

"You're right. I do know a way. But this is something Elsa and Anna have to find out themselves. By the way, Anna should be awaking soon," Grendell said and moved to the door.

"Can you at least tell me how she can be saved?" Kristoff said. Grendell turned his head and looked at Kristoff and smirked.

"_True love._" With that Grendell left the room, leaving Kristoff to his thoughts. '_Wait... is... he implying Elsa loves Anna more than a sister? And Anna loves Elsa more than a sister? No... he's just messing with me.. right?' _Kristoff thought. He groaned and went over to the chair Grendell had been sitting in and sat down. He held his head in his hands.

"My head hurts...," Kristoff mumbled with a sigh.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Elsa ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She pressed her back to the door and slid down it. She brought her knees to her face and started to sob. _'No matter what Anna said, I am a monster. I'm the monster not them. They save lives all I do is end lives...' _Elsa thought. _'All I've __ever __done is hurt the ones I love...'_

"I'm a monster...," Elsa sobbed. A dark chuckle brought Elsa out of her thoughts.

"_You are a monster," _She heard a voice much like her own, but had a slightly dark tone to it. Elsa looked up and gasped at what she saw. There standing several feet away from her in the middle of her room was... _herself!? _No. It wasn't her self. It was someone who looked very close to Elsa. The other Elsa had hair very close to the real Elsa's hair, just a slightly darker tone. This other Elsa's ice dress was also a darker blue and her eyes... the real Elsa would never forget those piercing red eyes that gazed at her with evil intent. Elsa scrambled to her feet.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room? And why do you look like me?" Elsa asked, her eyes narrowing at the girl. The other Elsa chuckled.

"_Oh come on Elsa. Don't tell me you haven't put two and two together? I look like you, I talk like you, I even have your ice powers. Don't you know who I am?" _The other Elsa said and slowly walked towards Elsa.

"S-Stay back! And NO I don't know who you are!" Elsa exclaimed. The other Elsa paused then grinned widely, the grin almost seemed... insane.

"_Why Elsa. I'm you! But the darker you. The you that wants to be free and show everyone just what a MONSTER we are!" _The darker Elsa cackled. Elsa gasped.

"_That's right Elsa! I'm a part of you! The dark side you refuse to acknowledge. But you know you can't run from me forever. After all we are apart of you._"

"SHUT UP! I'm not a monster! I don't want to hurt people!" Elsa yelled and closed her eyes. When she opened them the darker Elsa stood right in front of Elsa. She pressed their foreheads together.

"_Oh really? Then why do I exist? I wouldn't exist if you didn't want to hurt _someone_. Now the question is who~ And afterwords will you like it? Will you continue to kill? That's what I'd like to know," _The darker Elsa said. Elsa moved to push the darker Elsa away but found her hands went right through them and she fell to the floor. Elsa yelped as she hit the ground. The darker Elsa chuckled.

"_Oh Elsa. How fucked up in the head we are. Always trying to hurt hallucinations, are we?" _The darker Elsa said. Elsa looked at the darker Elsa.

"I'm nothing like you," Elsa said, her voice just barely above a whisper. The darker Elsa knelt down.

"_Oh? Really? But what about when you found out Hans had lied? Didn't you want to rip him apart then and there?" _The darker Elsa said. Elsa shook her head.

"No! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled and ice came out, stabbing the darker version of her. The darker Elsa cackled and faded away.

"_You really think you can kill me? You cannot kill me. I'm a part of you, albeit a part you don't want. But none the less I am a part of you," _Elsa heard the voice resound off her walls, until it faded away. Elsa was breathing heavily. She laid down on the floor and curled up into an egg and begun to sob again.

Outside Elsa door however, was a hooded person. The person smirked. _'My oh my Elsa. Not coming to terms with your self are we? Well that's not too good. Maybe I should lend a helping hand? No.. .better not. Let her figure it out for her self' _The person thought and stepped into the shadows. Slowly fading away until nothing was left but just a shadow.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up slowly and looked at Kristoff who seemed to have fallen asleep. Anna chuckled lightly. _'Oh Kristoff' _She thought. She moved to get out of bed. When she started to walk, she found her body was very very sore. And she thought back to why it was sore. But she couldn't remember why. Anna went over to Kristoff and shook him awake.

"H-huh?" Kristoff mumbled as he woke up.

"Hey Kristoff," Anna smiled and waved lightly.

"Anna! You're awake!" Kristoff jumped out of his seat and engulfed the ginger in a back breaking hug.

"Okay I get it you're glad to see me!" She said and Kristoff let go of her.

"Kristoff... why was I in the bed? What happened to me?" Anna asked.

"Y-you don't remember?" Anna shook her head no.

"I just remember wiping my face off because it was messy, then nothing," Anna replied.

"Oh...no...," Kristoff said softly.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: HEY YALL. SUP. It's really early and I'm tired as butts, but oh well. So ya here ya guys go the next chapter. AND OH MY GOD WHO IS THAT FIGURE THAT KEEPS SHOWING UP!? IS IT HANS? OR SOMEONE ELSE!? Well guess what I'm not telling you so don't even try. You are not going to find out until laterrrrr~ hehehheheheheeh.

So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was actually really fun to write, mostly because of Dark Elsa. Which actually was an idea I got from a sad depressing comic on tumblr. You might have read it if you have been on tumblr. It's that one where Elsa thinks she's a monster and another Elsa but with red eyes is like 'yes you are and you should just die' and boom Anna walks in and starts to cry and boom the end. But ya the red eye Elsa was what gave my the idea for DE. We callin' Dark Elsa DE now. SO DEAL WITH IT.

Sleeper3173: Ya I know I never finished it, well now here it is. Because I was waiting for this part and now I'm finally hereererererere.

FB-fistfighterphoenix: Would you mind if I gave you a nickname? Your username is really long and hard for me to type. Also. Why? CAUSE I LOVE TO MAKE PEOPLE SUFFER. I have had enough of my own cliff hanger suffering now others can suffer because of me~ HEHEHEHEHE

Arigon: That's true, cause now she has DE bothering her. WHATS NEXT? SE? Sex Elsa? XD I should do that as jokes.

Syuchang: Oh yup, but suddenly all that was ruined by meeeee .u. hi I'm Kittys-yay and I ruin cute things. Pleasure to meet you Syuchang~


	16. Chapter 16 : The Dying Candle

FIRE AND ICE

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Well. I got some nice reviews last chappy. Thanks for that guys. Really that's what I like to hear. I also like to hear people rage at me for making cliff hangers, cause that's why I do the cliff hangers. So anyways. A lot of people are wondering, who the hell is the robed person? Is it Hans? Well we find out in this chapter whether it's Hans or not. SO ONWARDS MY KITTENS TO THE LAND OF GRIEF. By the way I couldn't find a name for the king of the Southern Isles so I gave him a name. _I apologize to anyone who likes Hans._

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

_Chapter Sixteen_

_The Dying Candle_

King Harrison stared out the window of his study. Then he turned around slowly and glared at his youngest son, Hans. He walked over to his desk, where Hans was sitting in front of. Harrison sat down and placed his hands on the desk, put his hands together. Hans gulped.

"Prince Hans of the Southren Isles. You have brought dishonor to this family. You are a disgrace. Because of you the others refuse to do trade with us unless we can prove we won't pull a stunt like you did. No kingdom trusts us now Hans. Do you realize the weight of your actions?" Harrison asked. Hans nodded slowly, his mouth and mind unable to form actual words.

"Good. Then you know that many other kingdoms are calling for you to be punished. Correct?" Harrison asked again. Hans nodded again.

"Even if those kingdoms weren't calling for your punishment, I'd still punish you. You are a disgrace to this family and this kingdom. Because of you several people are dying because the kingdom that gives us medicine refuses to give us said medicine," King Harrison stood up slowly. Hans did too, but Harrison made a motion for him to sit down so the prince did.

"Hans. What do you think would be a fitting punishment for you?" Harrison asked Hans.

"I-I don't k-know," Hans stuttured.

"Well I do. But don't worry, you're not dying," Harrison said and Hans sighed in relief softly.

"But something much much worse Hans," Harrison told him. Hans' eyes widened in shock.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, by my right as kind, I hereby strip you of your title and all rights to the throne. You are also banished from the Southern Isles, never to return and not even your children may return. Not until you have grandchildren may those children be able to enter Southern Isles!" Harrison said and slammed his hands down on his desk. Hans looked at his father in horror.

"Oh and there's much more Hans. Much much more," Harrison said in a low tone. Hans gulped. He felt his eyes start to water and to stop himself from crying, he closed his eyes and thought about his friend _Scarlet._

"Hans. You are also being sent back to Arendell, where the Queen and Princess will decide whether you die or live," Harrison told him. Hans gasped.

"But dad! All I ever wanted was to make you proud! You always seemed to love Prince Garen! But you-"

"Nonsense Hans. Who do you think gave you all those gifts? Though you didn't know it, but it was me. Hans I'm proud of all my sons. Even if you'd never be king, I was still proud of you. But key word being _was. _I'm not proud of you anymore because you have dishonored us. Which is why you are banished and stripped of your title," Harrison told Hans.

"Guards, take the banished to the dungeons. In two days time he is to be brought to Arendell. Hopefully by then the letter reaches the kingdom," Harrison said and two guards moved towards Hans.

"Also Hans. I hereby disown you as a son. From this day forward you are not Hans Sutherland. You are Hans No Name," Harrison told Hans. Hans' jaw dropped in shock. The guards grabbed Hans and dragged him to the dungeons where they roughly threw the banished man into the cell. Hans crumpled to the floor and brought his knees to his chest. And for the first time in several years, the prince cried. Outside the cells, the flames on the torches flickered slightly and the light from it dimmed.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Grendell sat in his office near the infirmary. A black bound book in his hands. He put the book down on his desk, his hands shaking. Then he ran a hand over the gold lettered title of the book. _Sketches. _He smiled bitterly and opened the book to the first page. The first page had a rudimentary drawing of two stick figures. One taller than the other, one wearing a dress and the other wearing pants. Near the top, in the right hand corner was a sentence. _Little Brother and I. _Grendell chuckled bitterly, remembering when Grace drew this when they were young. Their mother had gotten Grace to sign it, and sure enough, right under that sentence was her signature. It was very hard to read as Grace at the time didn't know how to do cursive. Though she did try. Grendell turned the pages a few time before he landed on an incomplete pencil sketch.

"You never did finish that sketch of your self," Grendell whispered and was shocked when the page suddenly became wet. He raised a hand to touch his cheek and found them wet. He laughed bitterly. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Grendell gasped lightly and wiped his eyes.

"Come in!" He called out and Kristoff opened the door and entered the room. Grendell closed the book and stood up. He looked at the ice harvester.

"What's wrong? Did something happen again?" Grendell asked, his voice sounding worried.

"You could say that. It's nothing... extremely major. Not like when Anna blacked out. But it's still bad," Kristoff said.

"Well, continue," Grendell said.

"Anna woke up, okay? But then she asked me why was she sleeping? She doesn't remember the heat wave," Kristoff told Grendell. The doctor's eyes widened.

"No... I feared this would happen, but I didn't think it would. It seems the fire is being focused on the ice in Anna's head, which in turn is damaging it. That must be why she blacks out...," Grendell said.

"What do we do?" Krisotff asked. Grendell looked at Kristoff dead in the eye.

He said, "We have to help Elsa find the way to fix Anna and fast."

"But how! You said Tr-"

"Yes yes, I know what I said. I said true love and I meant it. We need to make Elsa stop denying it and Anna realize it," Grendell said.

"You... you really mean they love.. .each other more than sisters?" Krisotff asked. Grendell nodded.

"Have you ever looked at the two closely and noticed how they look at each other? Though Anna doesn't realize she likes Elsa in _that _way but Elsa does and she denies it," Grendell replied.

"So what do we do?" Kristoff asked.

"We try and make them see it."

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: HEY PEEPS. DONE. SO DONE WITH THIS. I just really want to get to the ending and be like 'boom' take this shit. By the way. I didn't tell you guys. But this is gonna be a three part story. Meaning after this story there is a sequel and after that one another sequel. Why? Cause I can. So ya. Now to settle that dispute. The robed figure is NOT Hans. Hans cannot be in two places at once so it's not Hans. But if it's not Hans... then who is it?

Nonsense at it's best: BECAUSE I LOVE TO DO THIS TO PEOPLE. Also because I'm tired of cliff hangers being done to me, so I'm doing it too others. Sorry about that. It's really fun to leave people wondering. And thanks. I try to be the best I can be, but sometimes my best isn't the best. And yes it was A Frozen Picnic. I'm also writing two other fan fictions. You'll probably like those. They're called _Mirror World _and _Make A Wish. _I haven't quite done much for MAW but for Mirror world I have up to chapter two done it's just a matter of typing it up (cause I wrote them on paper) And things happened to Anna. And that's actually correct for the elements. But Sven is not related to darkness. As he is an animal and animals in this story aren't the masters of elements they're typically familiars. This will all be explained next chapter or sometime soon. And nonsense. This doesn't bother me. In fact I thank you for taking your time to write this review. IT really made my day. And it does help me out because it gives me encouragement to continue writing because it tells me people like this.

17Pandas: WELL THEN TAKE ME AWAY FAN FICTION POLICE. And thanks. I like to surprise people. And does Hans lose his balls now or later? I kinda need them for this fic so it'd be nice if you took them later.

FBFFP: This is your nick name cause your name is very very long. So! Anyways, yes. Evil Elsa is evil! That's the point of her. Aww thankies. I try my best to write this to the best of my ability.

Syuchang: You're just discovering this now? You should've discovered this in the first chapter. You have no idea how evil I am. I could murder Elsa right now and end the story. But I won't do that. I have a _slight _crush on Elsa. SO NOPE.

So! Thanks for reading my little kittens (my followers and such not) _Kittys out~_


	17. Chapter 17 : Hot Chocolate Party

FIRE AND ICE

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Wow I plan quickly. Well then, we're onto chapter 17! WHOA! And yet we're no where near the ending... hehehehehehe. Oh by the way. If anyone wants to, they can be my editor because I could really use one. I feel my story could be ten times better if I had one. I do have a guy who can edit for me, but he doesn't edit anything but My little pony stories (yes I like mlp **DONT BE JUDGING JUDGE JUDY**) so I can't really let him do this cause ponies and people are different. If you want that just give me a PM.

**DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK I OWN FROZEN? HELL NAW SON IF I DID IT WOULD BE ELSANNA ALL THE WAY! SO YA! I DON'T OWN IT! (Mind the caps)**

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Hot Chocolate Party_

Anna walked through the halls of the castle, making her way towards Elsa's room to see if said girl was there. Along the way, she encountered a person wearing a hooded robe.

"W-Who are you?" Anna asked the person.

"Who am I? Well I can't tell you my name, but I'm a friend. I saved your life after all. I brought you and the queen back to the castle. So relax. I won't hurt you," they replied. Anna felt slightly relieved that they didn't intend to hurt her. _'I'm your friend... for now'_ They thought.

"Why are you here though?" Anna asked. They shrugged.

"I don't know what keeps me here. I think it's because something interests me here and that's why I stay," They said.

"Oh... well I'm going to see my sister now," Anna said.

"Oh. You're going to see the queen? Well let me warn you, she's going through an emotional moment. So you can go see her in her room, but she's very emotional right now," they told Anna. Anna nodded.

"Thank you," Anna said then walked past the person. The person smirked.

"I hope you two don't disappoint me," they thought out loud and stepped into the shadows, once again fading into them.

Meanwhile Anna walked to Elsa's room where she knocked on the door. Elsa's eyes shot open and she pushed her self up and sat up.

"Who's there?" Elsa asked to the person behind the door.

"It's me! Anna! You know you're totally awesome and amazing sister with fire powers," came Anna's muffled reply.

"Go away Anna," Elsa told the ginger. Anna frowned. _'Deja vu..'_ She thought.

"No... Elsa.. I'm not going away. Besides, after Hans we promised no more closed doors," Anna said.

"Anna... just go away... please," Elsa weakly requested. Anna started to feel mad.

"No Elsa! I'm coming in either two ways! Either you LET me in or I burn this door down and storm in! Now let me in or else!" Anna yelled. Elsa thought about it for a moment before getting up and wiping her eyes. She went over to the door and opened it. The sight of Elsa's state made Anna's anger melt away like snow on a hot summer day.

"Oh my god!" Anna exclaimed and engulfed Elsa in a warm hug.

"You look horrible," She whispered in Elsa's ear. Elsa chuckled lightly.

"Ya.. I do...," Elsa replied and hugged back. The two hugged fro a moment before they untangled. Anna gasped at the sight of Elsa's room. It was covered in ice and snow, most likely because of what ever emotional moment she was going through.

"Whoa. You're room is a mess," Anna said. Elsa nodded.

"It... is...," Elsa said.

"What happened?" Anna asked Elsa. Elsa's eyes widened and she looked at Anna in shock.

"You... don't know?" She asked. Anna shook her head.

"Nope!" Anna smiled. Elsa sighed. Elsa then told the whole story, leaving out the evil Elsa and similar things, but told her that she was going to die.

"Oh... well then," Anna said in shock.

"You're so calm. Why are you so calm?" Elsa asked.

"Because I have faith you'll find a way to save me," Anna told Elsa. Elsa shook her head and walked away from Anna.

"You shouldn't put too much faith in a monster," Elsa muttered, but Anna still heard it. The ginger frowned. She walked over to Elsa and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned the blond around and cupped her cheek. Elsa blushed brightly.

"You're not a monster, why on earth do you say that? Do I need to repeat what I said before?" Anna asked. Elsa took Anna's hand off her cheek and shook her head, taking a step back.

"I'm the reason you're going to die...," Elsa replied. "It's all my fault." Tears sprung to Elsa's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Anna's eyes widened and she gasped. She hugged her tightly.

"It's not your fault...," Anna said.

"Accidents happen Elsa," Anna told Elsa.

"But-"

"No buts! If anyone can save me! It'd be you!" Anna said.

"No! It shouldn't be me! It should be someone else, like Kristoff!" Elsa exclaimed and pushed Anna away from her.

"Why the frick frack should he save me?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at Anna in shock.

"Anna! Language!" She told her. Anna blushed in embarrassment. Anna coughed.

"Anyways! Why should Kristoff save me?" Anna asked.

"Because you two are together," Elsa said. Anna's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay! WHO THE FRICK FRACK SAID WE WERE TOGETHER!" Anna exclaimed.

"One! He's gay! Two! He's like a brother too me! And no way would I ever date a _sibling,_" Anna said. Elsa's eyes widened and she felt even worse. _'See Elsa? She'd never date a monster like me, even if she did love me... she would never date a sibling...'_ Elsa thought.

"Wait. Kristoff is gay?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded, then her eyes widened. She smacked her hands to her mouth and grinned sheepishly.

"I take it you weren't supposed to say that?" Elsa questioned.

"Oops?" Anna said. Elsa chuckled lightly.

"Look I'm sorry for thinking you two were together. It was just... kinda thought that after... you know... you two got together," Elsa said.

"Well all those people were wrong," Anna replied. Elsa chuckled lightly.

"And besides. I'd rather you save me because... I know you can do it," Anna told her. Elsa shook her head.

"I can't Anna...," Elsa softly said.

"You know what would cheer you up and get you to totally agree with me?" Anna smiled.

"What?"

"Hot chocolate!" She yelled and ran out of the room, leaving a confused Elsa behind. Anna returned several minutes later with two cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"Look! Hot chocolate!" Anna exclaimed and handed one of the mugs to Elsa who took it happily.

"T-thank you," Elsa smiled. Anna walked over to the fire place and set it alight then motioned for the blond to come over to it. Elsa came over and Anna grabbed a blanket from Elsa's bed. She wrapped it around them and she sat down. Elsa also sat down. The two sat in front of the fire, wrapped in a baby blue blanket while drinking hot coco.

"So Elsa. Feeling better?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded.

"Did you make this?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded.

"Ya. I made it all my self! I'm a good cook, or at least I like to think so. Though I don't get to cook often, but when I do it's great," Anna told Elsa. The two talked and drank their hot chocolate and they did this until there was a knock at Elsa's door.

"Who is it?" Elsa called out.

"It's me, Kai you're majesty," Came the muffled reply of their servant.

"Come in!" Elsa said and the door opened.

"What is it Kai?" Elsa asked. Anna looked at Kai curiously.

"There is a letter for you, from the Southern Isles," Kai said. Elsa's eyes widened and so did Anna's.

"What does it say?" Elsa asked. Kai shrugged.

"It is addressed to you and only you. Here," Kai walked over and handed the letter to Elsa. It had the royal seal of the Southern Isles. Elsa bit her lip and slowly opened the envelope. She pulled the letter out and read it to her self. It was a letter telling her that Hans was being sent back to Arendell for them to punish in any way they saw fit, as Hans was no longer a prince.

"What does it say Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at Anna with fear and shock.

"They're sending Hans back...," Elsa said.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Well out of all the chapters I've written this was one of the hardest. Why? Cause it just was. I don't know why I just had a lot of trouble trying to get it down. But oh well, hopefully next chapter will be better and more interesting than this. I mean sure there was cute cuddles but cute cuddles doesn't fix everything.

17Pandas: hahaha that's silly. And thanks.

FBFFP: Oh well thanks! I try to impress.

Avatar-kyuubi-warrior: Ya sounds 'bout right.

Nonsense At It's Best: HAHAH ya owbitmytonguewut WOOT MADE A NEW FRIEND. And it's okay. That means you're very very happy. I can't really tell you if Sven does have anything to do with darkness cause that's a spoiler. No not all of them are from Arendell, some are from other places. Like Yan. He's not actually from Arendell. I don't know where (never got that far with his planning) but he wasn't born in Arendell.

Arigon: No she does love Elsa. It's like this. You like someone but don't realize it until later. That's Anna right now. She doesn't realize that her feelings is actually more than sisterly love for Elsa. Don't slap grendell or I'll slap you. You are.. for once I'm trying to make Hans good and everyone's being a dick. Maybe hans had a legit reason for back stabbing them. But that doesn't mean I like what he did. But maybe he had a really legit reason besides what the movie gave us. Maybe if he didn't do it he'd die, or something like that.

Syuchang: Yup. That's all I have to say.


	18. Chapter 18 : A Day Out Part One

FIRE AND ICE

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: So! We're onto chapter eighteen! Mind you the next two chapters or so isn't going to be progress the story side of this. It's going to be progressing the Elsanna side. So that means most of this is gonna be fluff. If you don't like that, you can skip this. But it's kind of important and brings about a big development. And not just the Elsanna, but there is other things in it. Like hints to things in the future. And memorable accident quotes. Or just plain cuteness. So here we go~

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or it's characters.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

_Chapter Eighteen_

_A Day out PT 1_

There was a knock at Elsa's door, but in the room not a single soul stirred. Behind the door was Kai. He was there to wake Elsa up for the day. The man felt slightly scared when it Elsa didn't respond.

"Your majesty! I'm coming in!" Kai said and slowly opened the door. But what he saw quickly put his fears to rest, and in fact, melted his heart. _'Awww' _He thought when he saw why Elsa didn't respond. She was fast asleep in her bed cuddling her younger sister. The two looked so very peaceful. Kai decided that instead of ruining this moment, he'd let them sleep in for a little bit longer. But if they didn't wake up in the next 2 or 3 hours he'd be back. With that the servant left.

About an hour later, Anna awoke before Elsa, which was odd. But not too odd. When Anna awoke, she questioned why she was in Elsa's bed, cuddling her. Then she remembered last night.

_Anna's eyes widened. _

"_Are you joking?" Anna asked, her voice just barely above a whisper. Elsa bit her lip._

"_I wish I was...," She told Anna then handed the letter to her. Anna read the whole letter._

"_Execute him!" Anna exclaimed._

"_What?" Elsa's eyes widened._

"_Kill him! He deserves to die for almost taking your life!" Anna told Elsa. Elsa shook her head._

"_Anna even if he did that, he still shouldn't be killed. Then we'd be no worse than him. Besides execution is only for the worst of the worst," Elsa said. Anna gritted her teeth in anger._

"_But he is the worst of the worst! He tried to kill you and he manipulated my heart!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and squeezed it lightly._

"_I know you're mad. I'm mad too. I don't want him here, but right now we're letting our emotions cloud our minds. Lets talk about this when he actually arrives. We'll cross that river when we get to it," Elsa told Anna in a soothing voice. Anna sighed and rubbed her forehead, feeling her anger just melt away._

"_You're right.. I am letting my emotions cloud my mind...," Anna softly said. There was silence for a moment before Kai cleared his throat. The two sisters looked at the servant._

"_Is there anything I can get you two?" He asked. Anna looked at her cup and noticed it was lacking a certain chocolatey liquid._

"_Can I have more hot chocolate? And cookies?" Anna asked. Kai chuckled and nodded. Anna handed him her mug._

"_Anything for you Queen Elsa?" Kai asked Elsa. _

"_I guess I'll have some more hot chocolate too," Elsa told him and handed her mug to him too. He took the two mugs and nodded, then left the room. He returned a several minutes later with a platter of cookies and two steaming hot cups of chocolate. _

"_Here you two go," Kai said and Elsa took the platter._

"_Thank you so much Kai!" Anna exclaimed with a grin. Elsa smiled._

"_Yes, thank you Kai," Elsa thanked the man. He smiled and bowed then left the two alone. Anna grabbed her mug and sipped it, then grabbed a cookie and munched on it._

"_So.. Anna... how... was...-"_

"_How was my childhood? Without you there? Very very lonely...," Anna replied._

"_I always thought that when you shut me out it was because I did something wrong. So I guess I kind of went into a depression in the sense. The only way out of it was to make an imaginary friend named Eee... she was a lot like you. I think she was supposed to be like my replacement for you," Anna explained. Elsa felt guilty hearing this._

"_And when mom and dad told me Eee had to go... I was so lonely again, until I started to talk to the paintings as if they were people," Anna said. _

"_Do you still do?" Elsa asked._

"_Do what?" Anna replied._

"_Talk to the paintings on the wall?" Elsa asked._

"_Yes... yes I do... I guess it's because I'm scared you'll shut me out again. So I'm preparing my heart for it...," Anna told her. Elsa was shocked and very guilty to hear Anna tell her this._

"_I'm so sorry Anna," Elsa said and hugged Anna tightly, accidentally smelling her or was it an accident? She smelled very wonderful. So wonderful Elsa wondered momentarily if her skin tasted as good as it smelled. But she quickly shut out those thoughts, those weren't the thoughts a sister should have. The two let go of each other._

"_I'm sorry... I just didn't want to hurt you again," Elsa said. Anna became confused._

"_Again?" She asked. Elsa nodded and told her the story of the head shot accident._

"_That really happened!?" Anna exclaimed in shock. Elsa nodded._

"_That's why I stayed away from you, that's why I ignored you all these years... because I was afraid of that happening. It was terrifying when it happened the first time... sometimes I think back to that day and wonder what if we hadn't gotten to the trolls in time? Would you become an ice statue like before?" Elsa said. Anna lightly hit Elsa's arm._

"_Don't you dare think about that! _The past is in the past_! Let us focus on the future," Anna said. Elsa smiled and nodded. Anna grabbed another cookie and munched on it before she yawned loudly. Elsa chuckled._

"_Are you tired?" Elsa asked. Anna blushed lightly and shook her head._

"_Nonsense! I'm not tir-" Anna started to say, but was cut off as she yawned yet again though this one wasn't as loud as the last._

"_Anna, dear. I think you should sleep. You're obviously tired," Elsa said._

"_But what about the cookies! We can't just let them go to waste!" Anna exclaimed._

"_Just let Olaf eat it," Elsa replied. Anna gazed at Elsa in confusion._

"_But he's a snowman, how on earth would he eat? He-" Elsa placed a finger on Anna's mouth, shushing her._

"_Better to not ask about it," Elsa sighed and looked at the platter of cookies. And sure enough, speak of Olaf and Olaf shall arrive. Said snowman was munching on a small cookie. Both Elsa and Anna were shocked, but decided not to question it. Because Olaf was a strange creature, but a good strange creature. They wouldn't trade the little guy for anything._

"_Olaf. Would you like that whole plate of cookies?" Elsa asked Olaf. Olaf gasped and looked at Elsa._

"_You really mean I can have them all!?" Olaf asked and Elsa nodded. Olaf squealed and picked up the platter then ran off. Elsa and Anna both watching the snow man as he ran out the door which was suddenly open. Elsa chuckled and shook her head. She placed her mug down and then walked over to the door, closing it. Anna chugged her hot chocolate and then stood up. _

"_What should I do with the mug?" Anna asked. Elsa pointed to a table._

"_Just put it on the table over there. Can you put my cup on it too?" Elsa told her. Anna nodded and grabbed Elsa's mug and put both the mugs on said table. Then she picked up the blanket, which had fallen to the floor when she got up and placed it on Elsa's bed._

"_I want to sleep here for the night," Anna said. _

"_You do? But you're going to have to get changed though," Elsa replied. _

"_Ya. I know. I'll be to my room and back in a flash!" Anna said and then ran out the door. It was about a five minutes before Anna returned, and Elsa had already changed by then, waiting for her sisters return. Anna burst into the room, wearing her usual nightgown, while Elsa was wearing a snow white night gown. But that was to be expected._

"_Wow! You look amazing in that gown, Elsa," Anna complimented Elsa. Elsa blushed lightly._

"_Thank you. You look amazing too," Elsa complimented back. Elsa waved her hand towards the fire and shot some ice at it. The ice extinguished the fire._

"_Lets sleep now," Elsa said and the two slid in the bed and sleep found the two quickly.'_

"Oh ya. That's what happened," Anna mumbled. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was about to get up when she realized Elsa was cuddling her. _'Aww that's adorable' _Anna thought. She was really thankful that Elsa had that 'no closed doors' policy. That meant they could do things like this. They could cuddle, they could have hot chocolate parties. Anna smiled and poked Elsa's cheek. Elsa groaned.

"Elsaaaaa time to wake up," Anna said. Elsa groaned again. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at Anna tiredly. She yawned and Anna chuckled lightly. Tired Elsa was cute.

"You're so adorable when you're tired," Anna told Elsa. Elsa's tired eyes widened and her pale cheeks became flushed. Elsa untangled from Anna and the two sat up. Elsa rubbed her tired eyes and Anna jumped out of bed.

"Glad to see you're packed full of energy," Elsa said to Anna. Anna grinned and looked at Elsa.

"Well they say when you have great pillows you have a great sleep," Anna told Elsa. Elsa blushed again. Anna winked and skipped out of Elsa's room, going off to her own room to get changed. _'That girl... _she'll be the death of me one day' Elsa thought with a small smile. She shook her head and got up. She ordered a servant to start a bath for her, a bath that she very so much needed.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to get this done. But a couple reasons why. I had to plan this chapter out, since it's actually much longer than this. I split it into parts because why not? Hehehehe also because it's exam week. Thankfully I only have two exams left. So ya. Also because I just... I have so many other ideas for fan fictions. Like this one I really want to start but if I start it I'll lose interest in Fire & Ice. And that's not good. So anyways got a lot of good reviews chapter. Thanks for all of them. I'll be answering most of them if not all.

Guest: I just did bro.

FBFFP: That's the most shocking? Really? Well there is more that will be shocking you in this fan fiction.

17pandas: heheh Who said I was going to do Hansoff? IT WAS OLAF WASNT IT!?

Priscila-senpai: Well have no fear for more is here! And it could have been a legit thing.

Awesomechick5463: Oh why you're welcome. And is your booty okay? Healthy booty is good booty.

Nonsense At It's Best: OH why thank you.

Arigon: oh. I can totes see that. But in my story though Hans did do that he's going to be a bit different from how the movie protrayed him.

Syuchang: Fix her? Evil? -eyes shift around and an uneasy grin forms on my lips- what would make you ever think I would make something evil happen?


	19. Chapter 19 : A Day Out Part Two

FIRE AND ICE

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Okay so here is the second part of A Day Out~ Now listen to me. This is going to be amazing. I CAN JUST TELL. You'll all just love me. -wipes a tear-

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or it's characters.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

_Chapter Nineteen_

_A Day Out PT 2_

After Elsa had her bath and Anna had changed. The two met in the dinning hall. There Kristoff and Grendell were waiting for them.

"Elsa! Want to go do som-" Anna begun to say but Elsa cut her off.

"I'm sorry Anna... but right now I can't. I have to research a way to save you," Elsa told Anna. Anna's face fell and she looked down at her feet.

"Oh... okay..," She said solemnly. Kristoff came over and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa jumped slightly, not expecting that warm hand to be placed on her shoulder.

"Hey Frostbite," Kristoff said. Elsa turned and looked at the blond in confusion.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You and Anna should go out and do stuff together. Grendell and I can research a way to save her," Kristoff said.

"B-"

"But nothing. We might not even find a way to save her and you should spend the little time you have left with her. I'm sure you don't want to look back and remember that you didn't have any good final memories of Anna," Kristoff stated. Elsa opened her mouth to reply but Anna cut her off.

"He's right Elsa... what if there isn't a way to save me? We should spend the last few days I have left together," Anna said. Elsa paused for a moment then sighed.

"Fine... but the second you find anything that can even have a slim chance at saving Anna you have to send for me," Elsa told Kristoff. Kristoff nodded.

"Oh okay Frostbite. We'll do just that. Now go out and have fun," he motioned with his hands for the two to go off and play.

"But food!" Anna whined.

"Go eat out," Grendell said coming over to the two.

"That way it'll give you a chance to spend time together and you'll meet the people," Grendell said.

"And besides, I know a few good places to get food in town," Kristoff said. Anna's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Do tell!" Anna exclaimed and clapped her hands. Kristoff chuckled. If there was one way to get to Anna's heart, it was through food. Kristoff then told the two of the places he knew where you could get a good meal for cheap. Though the price didn't really bother them, but having good food was good.

"Yes! Let's go,Elsa!" Anna exclaimed and before Elsa could protest, Anna took the blond's hand and dragged her out of the castle. Kristoff and Grendell both chuckled lightly then looked at each other.

"So this plan is going to work?" Kristoff asked. Grendell shrugged.

"It all depends on how soon they realize it. But I'm hoping it will. I do not know how long Anna has. And what with the waves erasing her memories, it's very important this happens fast. But like I said, it all depends on how soon they realize it," Grendell said.

"Okay... well what are we supposed to do?" Grendell smiled faintly and walked over to the table and sat down in his chair. He leaned back and entwined his hands together, leaning on the table.

"Nothing but wait," Grendell replied.

"It's in their field now," Grendell said.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Anna squealed and ran into the pub. Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes, following the ginger into the pub. The two entered and suddenly the pub grew silent. It wasn't every day the queen and princess came into a pub. Many of the occupants were shocked, but the owners quickly recovered. Anna went over to a corner of the pub and sat down in at an empty table. Elsa followed her and sat down across from her.

A waiter came over and asked what the two would like and the two ordered what they wanted. Though Elsa didn't order much, she only ordered some water and some stew. However Anna's order was so large the waiter was shocked that she ordered that much. So shocked he had to ask if she could eat it all. To which Elsa replied.

"Don't underestimate her. She will surprise you," Elsa replied. The waiter didn't know what to say so he just went off. And later returned with their meal. The meal was very short as Anna just devoured it all. It was shocking that she didn't make a huge mess. But Elsa guessed that she was getting more skilled in eating cleanly. After they paid for their meal the two went off into the city to go play.

Anna ran around the market place, Elsa following the ginger as closely as she could. The two eventually came to the town square.

"Why do they call it a town _square, _Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at her in confusion.

"It's not square! It's a circle!" Anna said. Elsa paused for a moment then chuckled lightly.

"You're right, it's not a square, but typically they are squares," Elsa explained.

"But why is ours a circle then?" She asked.

"Because that's how our ancestors built it, go ask them," Elsa replied.

"You don't know?" The ginger gasped.

"But I thought you knew everything!" She exclaimed. Elsa sighed and held her head in her hand.

"I don't know everything Anna. If I did then I'd know a way to save you," Elsa told her. Anna paused for a moment.

"Oh... right," She blushed in embarrassment "I knew that," She said and grinned sheepishly. Elsa chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Sure you did," Elsa said. The two continued to go around the city for a bit, just going around and having fun. When a group of 5 children came up to the two.

"Oh, what would you like little children?" Elsa asked and bent down to their eye level.

"Your majesty! Would you like to play with us?" One of the children, a young girl, asked. Elsa's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"You want me to play with you?" She asked and the children nodded.

"Because you're cool and can make snow and ice appear! And not just! There is a whole buncha other stuff that makes you cool," another child, a boy told Elsa. Elsa looked to Anna who was grinning widely.

"Come on Elsa! Lets go play with them!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa opened her mouth to say no, when Anna cut her off.

"Come on! You can make a good impression on people if you play with children! I mean happy children means happy parents right?" Anna told Elsa. Elsa paused for a moment then sighed.

"Yes... I guess you are right... so lets go play kiddies!" Elsa said and the children cheered. The girl who asked if Elsa would play with them grabbed Elsa's hand. Elsa's eyes widened and for a moment she had the urge to pull her hand away, in fear she'd freeze the small child, but a reassuring hand placed on her shoulder from Anna made her believe in her self. Elsa smiled and mouthed _'thank you' _to the ginger. Anna took her hand off and the girl dragged Elsa off, Anna and the group of children following the two until they came to one of the many parks in the city. They came to a secluded, yet not too secluded part of the park.

"Lets play here!" The girl said letting go of Elsa's hand.

"Ya! This place is cool!" Anna grinned.

"Can you make it snow here? I want to build a snowman!" One of the other children asked.

"Ya! Make it snow!" "Snow is cool!" "I want a snowball fight!" The children all seemed to say at once. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Oh! You should do it Elsa! And we can make our own snowman!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa chuckled.

"Well okay if everyone wants the snow you get the snow," Elsa said and waved her arms about and the area they were in was suddenly covered in snow with a small ice rink. The children all cheered and ran off to play in the snow. Some making snow angels, others having snow ball fights, and other such activities.

"So snowman?" Anna looked to her sister. Elsa smiled.

"Of course," Elsa replied. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her over to the perfect spot to build the snowman. The two started to form the snowman from the snow and soon they were finished and a snowman stood proudly in front of them.

"He's amazing! What should we name him?" Anna asked.

"How about... Lark?" Elsa suggested.

"Hmm... Harry?" Anna suggested back.

"Oh! I know, Orion!" Elsa said and Anna gasped. She nodded.

"Yes yes! That's the perfect name for him! You hear that! You're name is Orion little buddy!" Anna said and patted the snowman's head. Elsa chuckled lightly.

"Hey!" Someone called out to the two. The two turned around and saw that little girl from before.

"Want to come iceskating with us?" She asked.

"Oh I'd love to, but I don't skate," Anna replied.

"Let me show you how to skate Anna," Elsa said.

"But I-"

"No buts," Elsa cut Anna off and took her hand, draggin her over to the ice. She waved her hands and created ice skates for both of them.

"E-Elsa! But w-"

"Shush. Ice skating is fun! You just need a little help to know how to skate," Elsa grinned and started to teach Anna how to skate. But after sometime, Anna started to get frustrated because she wasn't getting any better.

"Calm down Anna. This takes time. Believe me it took lots of time for me to finally be able to skate," Elsa said to Anna.

"But no matter what I do all I do is fall flat on my bum," Anna grumbled.

"Anna, here let me show you something," Elsa said and Anna looked at her in confusion. Elsa let go of Anna's hands and then skated off. Elsa proceeded to do a bunch of wonderful and graceful tricks and such not. When she returned to Anna's side, the ginger's mouth was hanging open in shock. Elsa chuckled.

"You think I learned all that in one day? I didn't Anna. It took me several years before I could do anything like that. And I believe you can do it too, you just need to try," Elsa told her. Anna shook her head and looked at Elsa, her face full of confidence.

"So will you try it again? For me?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded.

"Yes. I will," Anna said. Anna moved her body, but she still didn't know how to keep her balance on ice so she slipped and fell. Her face in someone's chest. Anna groaned and then gasped, once she realized who's chest it was. She blushed warmly and scrambled to her her face out of Elsa's chest. But ice was very slippery and yet again she slipped, but her face wasn't in Elsa's chest. Thankfully. But it was in a much worse place. Anna's face, or more like her lips were on Elsa's. Both their eyes widened and they both blushed brightly. Anna scrambled to get off Elsa, and this time she didn't slip. Though Elsa mentally wished she did. The two stood up and both were still blushing. When suddenly they heard someone yell at them.

"HEY! You two should kiss again!" Someone yelled. Elsa and Anna's heads whipped around to see that same young girl again.

"What? But we're sisters! That's wrong!" Elsa exclaimed. Teh girl shrugged.

"Who cares if it's wrong? IF you two loved each other then it wouldn't matter!" She said.

"What do you mean it wouldn't matter?" Anna questioned.

"Love is love no matter who it's with. As long as both love each other and are consenting to this than who are to judge? Who are we to separate them?" The girl told them. Elsa's eyes widened.

"How old are you?" Elsa asked moving closer to the girl.

"I'm nine!" She grinned and replied.

"What's your name?" Elsa asked. The girl hesitated for a moment before replying.

"I'm Aya!" She told Elsa.

"Aya, you're very wise for you age," Elsa told her. Aya nodded.

"I know my mommy and daddy say that a lot, but all I do is read a lot of books that help me be smart," She said. Anna smiled.

"Well that's typically is how you get smart. Just look at Elsa! She reads a ton of books and she's so smart! But then there-"

"Don't you dare say you're not smart Anna. We're all smart in our own ways. Just because I'm book smart doesn't mean you're not smart," Elsa cut Anna off.

"See! She's so smart!" Anna grinned. The children who were stand around Aya laughed.

"Well. It was fun playing with you all but I think Anna and I should be going now," Elsa said and grabbed Anna's hand. She dragged Anna off the ice and with her other hand removed the ice skates she had made and the two left the children. Aya looked at the children around her.

"I'd like to thank you all very much for your help," Aya said.

"It was no problem," the children replied. Aya's form wavered and then her form faded. In Aya's place was that same robed figure.

"Now lets just hope that the two can figure it out," the figure said before walking off, leaving the children in the snow.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

After they left the children the two went around the city some more and met people and talked with them and a bunch of things. But through out all that, Anna could only really think of one thing. That accidental kiss. But it confused Anna. It was just an accidental kiss, it meant nothing, but yet it meant everything to Anna. And that's why it confused her. Why out of everything in the world did she dwell on that single kiss? Why not dwell on the answer to life, or why the sky is blue. But no, she had to dwell on that kiss. And with that, Anna started to notice things about her self. Things she never thought about before. But those things were more of things she noticed she was doing. Like staring at Elsa a bit longer than she should. Relishing when ever her body came in contact with Elsa's and other such things. The key part in this, is that all those things had _something _to do with Elsa. And that confused her even more. Why did she do those things? What was it about Elsa that made her do it.

And as time wore on and the sun got closer and closer to setting, the puzzle pieces in Anna's head started to fall in place. By the time the sun was setting and Anna and Elsa were sitting at the harbor watching the sun set, Anna had realized what all that meant. _She was IN love with Elsa._ At first she was shocked to realize this and scared, but then she realized Elsa could never hate her... or could she? No she couldn't think about that.

The two sat on the edge of the harbor and watched the sun set. And while they did, Anna thought about her feelings. And the more she thought about it the more it made sense... and the more sense it made the more scared she grew. She so badly wanted to tell Elsa about her feelings, but she was scared of rejection...

"Anna? Are you okay?" Elsa's sweet voice asked Anna, bringing her out of her thoughts. Anna's eyes widened slightly and she looked at Elsa.

"Y-Ya... just thinking about somethings," Anna replied, blushing faintly.

"Oh? What about?" Elsa asked.

"Well... just somethings in the past you know," Anna said. The two grew silent for a moment before Anna broke the silence.

"So... Elsa... have you ever... ya know.. been _in _love with someone?" Anna asked Elsa. Elsa paused for a moment and Anna noticed her pale cheeks grew slightly pinkish. She was blushing.

"Umm... no... I haven't," Elsa lied. Anna knew she was lying. Even though the two hadn't been together for quite a while, Anna still knew when Elsa was lying. After all she was a bad liar. But Anna didn't call her out on it. She felt Elsa would tell her in her own time. Though Anna felt it was better to admit to her feelings now rather than later when her fear would be ten times worse. Even if she was rejected now, at least she would have time to recover, right?

"Elsa.. can I tell you something?" Anna asked.

"Anna you can tell me anything," Elsa replied. Anna opened her mouth to speak, but found no words came. She thought about what to say before hand, but those words had failed her now. She closed her mouth and bit her lip.

"I-I think it'd be better to show you instead of telling you," Anna said. Elsa looked at Anna in confusion. Anna placed her hand on Elsa's cheek and brought her lips closer and closer until her lips touched Elsa's. Elsa's eyes widened in shock and she didn't know how to respond to this sudden kiss. Though the kiss didn't last too long. Anna pulled away, her cheeks crimson red.

"I... I'm in love with you," She finally managed to say. Elsa's eyes widened even more. _'Oh god what do I do or say?' _Elsa thought frantically. Until she finally responded.

"A-Anna.. we can't do this.. this is wrong," Elsa stuttered.

"I know it is.. .but remember what Aya said...," Anna told her. Elsa shook her head.

"But I'm not in love with you... in fact that's disgusting," Elsa said, but quickly regretted those words. Anna's face was one of hurt and anger.

"Well fine then. If it's disgusting then I'll take me and my disgusting feelings away from you and your so perfect life," Anna growled and then stood up and begun to leave.

"Wait! Anna!" Elsa exclaimed and climbed to her feet, but Anna was already gone. _'No! Why did I say that... I'm in love with you too' _Elsa thought and felt her eyes begun to water. Meanwhile, with Anna, the ginger was angerly stomping away from the city. She was in the forest when suddenly she had yet another heat wave. She gasped and fell to her knees holding her head before she blacked out.

"Oh dear," the robed figure stood close to Anna's collasped form.

"Well Elsa dearie. It seems you've made a great mistake. You shold be lucky I'm to one who found her though. It'd be a shame if someone like Yan's bandits found her," The figure said then came over to Anna and picked her up.

"Well. Illusion. I think we should hold on to her until our dear queen realizes what she's done, shouldn't we?" The figure said.

"_Yesss masssster... we sssshould... let the ice one learn to follow it'ssss heart," _a dark demonic voice hissed.

"Then it shall be. Illusion when her majesty is sleeping, I want you to give her a riddle," the figure said.

"_Of courssse masssster. What isss the riddle?" _The voice asked. The figure smirked.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

"She'd have gone back to the castle, for sure," Elsa told her self as she started to make her way back to the castle. Elsa soon came to the castle and encountered Kristoff and Grendell.

"Elsa! You're back early!" Kristoff said in surprise.

"Yes... is Anna back?" Elsa asked. Grendell frowned.

"No... should she be?" He asked. Elsa's eyes widened. _'Oh no... she isn't back'_ She thought in horror and fear.

"No no NO! She should be!" Elsa exclaimed and started to panic.

"Elsa! Calm down! Tell us what happened," Kristoff said. Then Elsa told them what she did. Grendell's face contorted in anger.

"You fool! You've doomed Anna now!" Grendell yelled, shocking both Kristoff and Elsa.

"Do you have any idea what you've done Elsa? DO YOU!?" He yelled. Elsa shook her head.

"Of course you don't! You fool now Anna's going to die because you couldn't follow your own damn heart!" He told her.

"W-"

"I knew of a way to save Anna, and you just blew that straight out of the water!" He told her. Elsa gasped.

"You knew and didn't tell me!?"

"If I told you it wouldn't have worked," Grendell said in a low, yet angry tone.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked

"I mean you can't force love, it has to happen in it's own way. That's why I didn't say anything. Because love can save Anna," Grendell told her. Elsa gasped.

"So... you mean?"

"Because you didn't follow your heart, Anna is out there and she's prone to random heat waves that knock her out. We need to find her quickly," Grendell said. Elsa nodded. Then she ordered search parties to be sent out for Anna. But soon it was night and Elsa needed sleep, but refused to sleep.

"Elsa. I know you want to find Anna quickly, but you should get some sleep. You're going to need it," Kristoff told her.

"But-"

"But nothing. Grendell and I can take care of this while you're sleeping. We'll wake you up if Anna is found," Kristoff said. Elsa sighed.

"Okay...," She said and went off to her room where she changed into her night gown and climbed into bed. Though sleep quickly found the blond, her sleep was not at all good. Her dreams were plagued with horrors and fears. Her dreams were of Anna dying by her hand and her darker self saying that she enjoys this and that she should just give into this. Elsa gasped and awoke with a start.

"_Be calm ice one," _She heard a dark demonic voice tell her. She gasped again and looked around her room.

"W-what? Who are you? Where are you?" She questioned.

"_I am every where yet I am no where. I am the sssshadowssss in the day and the moon at night," _The voice said.

"_But none of thisss masterss. I have information for you. I know where the fire one that you call Anna isssss," _They said. Elsa's eyes widened.

"What! Where is she!?" Elsa exclaimed.

"_To you I give you a riddle, which I believe the wind one will know. He will know it quite well. 'Even the wind is ssssilent here.' That issss all I sssshall tell you," _The voice said.

"_Good bye ice one. My masssster will be awaiting your arrival eagerly. Sssso make haste, lessst the fire one diessss._" The voice told her, then all was quiet. Elsa threw her blanket off of her and jumped out of bed. She needed to talk to Grendell about this, maybe he knew where the Wind one was. Which she assumed meant where the one with wind powers like her ice powers was.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Whoa! Finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but there are a lot of reasons why. Not enough motivation, Exam week, had trouble approaching somethings. But I pulled through in the end! Also I started another fna fiction. More Elsanna. If you like this you might want to go check out my other fan fiction The Wolf and Her Queen. It's great so far. Though the prologue is a bit rushed near the end. But oh well. So anyways!

Ya ya... you guys can hate me. But don't worry, Elsanna will still happen! No I am not killing Anna off. So don't worry about that. And oooohhh who is this Illusion? WHO IS HE!? OR SHE!? OR IT!? DOES IT EVEN HAVE A GENDER!? -le gasp- So ya. I'm really please with this chapter. It is really long and cute in my opinion. I loved writing the slipping scene. AND ACCIDENTAL GOOD QUOTE! WOOT. So anyways! Now to answer a million reviews.

Crystelise: Oh thanks. And a lot of things pop into my head. And there's much more to come. In fact the ending of this chapter wasn't supposed to be like this, but it kind of just popped into my head.

Guest 1: Well Elsa pillows are on sale~

Guest 2 and : what? That doesn't make sense.

PalomaXD12: Why thank you.

Ravenqueen: Umm the story isn't finished yet so the sequel won't be coming out yet.

17pandas: -chuckles- indeed it was. I hope this one was also as fluffy as a baby unicorn.

FBFFP: Oh thanks! And don't worry, don't plan on it~

Syuchang: Ya I'm evil. -laughs eviliy- Sorry. IT's force of habit to make people suffer. And thanks! I tried to make last chapter fluffy. And now you have more. And don't worry there is going to be more in the future. But right now... DRAMA~

Priscila-senpai: Thanks, thanks and you're welcome. Thanks for the good luck. I hope it worked mostly on my History exam.

Nonsense at it's best: Aww you're making me blush. Thank you. I tried to make it nice and everything. I'm trying to make Elsanna happen but the problem with me is when it comes to romance in stories it's hard for me to do both at the same time. Which is why I'm doing these two chapters and the next few parts like this. Btu ya. Elsanna. And thanks I try to be a good writer but sometimes I can't get some things done. But oh well. I hope you continue to read this. It's going to get amazing.


	20. Chapter 20 : Preparations Part One

FIRE AND ICE

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: And here we are with the next chapter! Sorry for the wait for it, but I'd like to think it wasn't as bad as last chapter. And I know I still haven't talked about familiars. I promise that's coming up soon. And a bunch of other things that need to be said. But right now saving Anna is our highest priority. So ya. I'd like to make a shout out to a bunch of people who have helped me through out the course of the story. Thank you everyone who has helped me. Anyways on a side note... HOLY FLIPPING FLY HORSE OF ULTIMATE DOOM AND DESCTRUCION!? Chapter 20 and I haven't even lost motivation! What is this sorcery!?

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or it's characters.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

_Chapter Twenty_

_Preparations Part One_

Ironically enough, when Elsa left her room after getting changed it was actually about morning time. So she wouldn't be bothering Grendell in the middle of the night. Elsa made her way to the map room, which was also the meeting room and the war room, but Elsa hated the term war so she preferred to call it the map room. Because well there was a map in it and typically this room was used to plan things on maps. When Elsa arrived in the room, she sent two servants out. One to get Kristoff and the other to get Grendell. After several long minutes Kristoff and Grendell arrived in the map room. When the two arrived, Elsa motioned for the two to sit down and they did. Elsa also sat down. To her left was Kristoff and to her right was Grendell.

"What is wrong your majesty? Why did you summon us here?" Grendell asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I have... received a clue as to where Anna may be," Elsa replied. Grendell's eyes widened in shock and Kristoff slammed his fist down onto the table.

"Where is she!?" He exclaimed.

"Calm down Kristoff, She will tell us, just let her finish her sentence," Grendell told the ice harvester. Kristoff sighed and rubbed his forehead with his other hand.

"I know... it's just Anna's my best friend and I don't want to lose her," Kristoff said.

"I know you don't want to lose her, we all don't want to lose her. Though you two have a stronger bond with her, she is still important to me. After all I was the one who was there fro her every time she got a cut or scrape, I was there when ever she fell or tripped, I was the one who helped her get better every time she was sick," Grendell told him.

"And it wasn't just Anna I was there for, I was also there for you too Elsa," Grendell turned his attention to Elsa. Elsa smiled faintly and nodded.

"That you were, though I didn't get as sick or as injured as much as Anna," Elsa said.

"That is very true, but still I gave you routinely check ups, we had no idea what to expect with your powers. After all these powers can be a tricky tricky thing. They can be a blessing to some but a curse to others. It really depends on your perspective of things," Grendell smiled.

"I feel like it's a curse...," Elsa sighed.

"I know you feel that way Elsa. But you must also realize there is much more to your powers. And your powers could be much worse than what they are now," Grendell said then there was silence. But Elsa broke it. The blond took a big breath in and let it out.

"Last night I had a nightmare... no... not a nightmare. I didn't have a single nightmare but I had many nightmares," Elsa told them. Kristoff bit his tongue so he wouldn't ask her what that had to do with this.

"And when I awoke... a voice spoke to me," Elsa said. She linked her hands together on the table and looked at them.

"The voice... it was dark and demonic and my whole body just screamed at me that it was evil, but yet... my mind told me it wasn't evil. The voice... in someway it soothed me, it made the weight and fear of my nightmares... less," Elsa explained.

"Who was the one talking to you?" Grendell asked.

"I do not know... but it seemed adamant on helping me in some sort of way. It spoke to me and told me to go to the wind one, for he shall know where this place is, the place that I speak of," She said. Grendell's eyes widened.

"The wind one? It said that?" Grendell asked and she nodded.

"Do you know the wind one?" Elsa looked at the brunette in a questioning manner.

"That I do... for I am the wind one," Grendell replied. Elsa gasped lightly and Kristoff looked at Grendell in shock.

"You're the wind one?" Elsa asked and Grendell nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't know this, did Grace not tell you this?" Grendell asked and Elsa shook her head.

"No she never got to... tell us about the others with powers like these," Elsa softly replied.

"I... see... well I guess I should tell you then. In total there is 8 of us. 8 people with powers. But as Grace and Yan are now dead... that means 6 are left. We know three, and I may know the fourth, but I'm not quite sure yet on that so I may need sometime to get more evidence. But we know that you, Elsa, have ice powers. We know Anna has fire powers. Then there is me, with the powers of wind," Grendell explained.

"Which means we still need to learn who has the powers of lightning, of darkness, and of light. But I have a feeling we will be meeting those three very soon," Grendell added.

"You do?" Kristoff asked and Grendell nodded.

"I can't explain it all right now, as time is of the essence and we need each and every minute right not to save Anna. But lets just say those with powers are drawn to each other," Grendell said.

"Now, please continue on with your story, Elsa," Grendell turned his attention back to Elsa. Elsa nodded.

"The voice, it said to me 'the one of fire shall be found in the place where not even the wind stirs' and it told me the one of wind would know where this place is. It also said that if we do not make it in time Anna will die and their master will be very unhappy and will come here to kill me," Elsa finished. Grendell's face was a look of shock and horror.

"No... I... she can't be there...," Grendell muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Kristoff asked the doctor. Grendell cursed under his breath and sighed.

"Yes and no... I just never imagined I'd have to go back... there," Grendell told them.

"Where?" Kristoff asked. Grendell pointed to a place on the map.

"There," He said. His finger on top of a heavily forested area near the north mountains.

"There? It's a forest... but that doesn't make sense. Why would the wind not stir there?" Elsa questioned.

"This place... it is known as the forest of silence. Because not even the wind stirs there, as in the wind does not blow and not a single sound can be heard. Not even your voice," Grendell replied.

"That's impossible, no place in the world is completely silent," Kristoff said. Grendell shook his head.

"You're wrong. This place is, and it is very possible. It is not know why the wind does not stir and the sounds are not heard, but I do know this, the air in that place is unnatural. It does not behave as air should. You can still breath it, but it does not move as it should when you speak," Grendell said.

"It doesn't move as it should?"

"No, I do not know if you know this, but sound is just the air resonating, and our ears pick the air resonating and our mind pieces together what it hears and tells you what it is. But in this place the air does not resonate. I should know this better than anyone as I can control the air, so I can feel it all around me. And there I cannot even control the air, it is as still as a rock buried deep within the earth," Grendell told them.

"So why is this place so bad then?" Elsa asked.

"Because in this place sleep many, and when I say many, I mean quite literally many beasts that are still unknown and have not been documented sleep here. And many of these said beasts are fearsome. I have fought one my self. Have you heard of a cockatrice?" Grendell asked and Elsa nodded.

"Yes a fearsome beast has the body of a chicken, a tail of a lizard and the wings of a dragon. And it's gaze is so piercing, so fearsome it turns all who gaze upon it to stone. But of course this is just a mythological creature," Elsa replied.

"It is not. In this place it exists, as such do other mythological beings exist. Though many are asleep and have been sleeping for untold years. I fear that who ever took Anna may have awaken these beasts. And I know for a fact that our powers won't work there. I have no idea why, but it just doesn't work there. So I fear that we will have to fight these beasts. And while I know I will be able to handle my self, I don't know about you two. Kristoff may have some experience in fighting, but you, Elsa... without your powers...," Grendell trailed off.

"I'm useless and I'd just get in the way...," Elsa finished.

"Ah... that's not how I would put it...but more or less, yes. You would be getting in the way. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't come. Because we need you to save Anna. Even if you can't fight, you can still be the one to kiss Anna and save her before her powers boil her insides," Grendell said.

"How long would you say we have until that happens?" Elsa asked.

"I would say... about two weeks... give or take..," Grendell replied.

"Hmm... if we get ready now we should be ready to go in two days... how long would it take to get to this forest?" Elsa gazed at the map.

"About seven or so days. Depending on how well things go and how many things go in our favour," He said. Elsa nodded and stroked her chin, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Along the way you and Kristoff could train me in fighting... could you not?" Elsa questioned and Grendell nodded.

"We could and I could train Kristoff in other ways of fighting too," Grendell told her.

"Then it is settled. We prepare now and we leave in two days time. Along the way when the sun sets you shall train Kristoff and I no matter how tired we are," Elsa said. The blond stood up.

"Understand?" She shifted her glance between the two who both nodded.

"Good. Then I suggest you go get something to eat and begin the preparations to leave," Elsa told them. The two stood up and then left the room. Leaving Elsa to think about things.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Whoa. Well that was actually really fun to write. No joke. I really enjoyed the conversations between Elsa and Grendell. And I know Kristoff didn't talk much, explanation? He didn't know what to say. So there we have it folks! Chapter 20. I really hope that a few questions were answered.

And I don't know if it had been stated before hand that Grendell had powers or it was just assumed by everyone he did. But if I had stated it could you please inform me when and what chapter? Cause I want to make it so that it wasn't said until now. Also I'm not quite sure if I stated his hair colour and eye colour. If so can you tell me what it was, and did I say if he had glasses or not? That would help me out a whole ton if you guys could do that for me. Sometimes I forget the details of my characters or if I've stated something in the past.

So ya. Now we embark on yet another adventure, this time let us pray that nasty bandits don't interfere with them. But I don't think they will.

Heavyweaponsguy95: Oh don't worry I did make more. And thanks.

Arigon: What do you mean huh? Were you confused by my fabulousness last chapter? Or was the feels so much that it confused you?

PalomaXD12: We all do Paloma. We all do. But I'm the only one who knows, but I won't tell you cause that would be a spoiler. But have no fear! Soon you shall learn who this person is.

FBFFP: She won't! I wouldn't dare to kill her off! Not until Elsanna that is. But even then. She's very important right now. Kind of like on skyrim how characters are essential, she's one of those characters.

Otaku Crystelise: thank you I really tried to make it cute and adorable. I'm not normally good with that stuff, but glad that it was good enough for you to think it was.

Syuchang: YES -throws my hands in the air- GOAL ACHEIEVED! I MADE SOMEONE LOVE ME AND HATE ME AT THE SAME TIME! Syu... you really made me happy with this. Thank you -wipes tears from my eyes- this was the plan to make people happy then really really mad. Why? Cause things happen in life and I wanted to show people that just because it's happy at that moment doesn't mean things can't change at the flip of a dime. So ya. Also because I needed some sort of journey where Elsa realizes things and blah blah blah. Bonding experience for everyone!


	21. Chapter 21 : Preparations Part Two

FIRE AND ICE

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: -laughs- Hey my kittens! It's a me! A kittys-yay! And I should stop my self. So anyways. Sorry for the long wait but a lot of reasons why which shall be explained at the end cause I think you should just jump straight into this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or it's characters.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

_Chapter Twenty-One_

_Preparations Part Two_

Elsa looked at the map then sighed and shook her head. She couldn't think on an empty stomach, so she ordered a servant to get her something to eat. The servant returned with her meal several minutes later and Elsa ate in the map room. After her meal she proceed to plot out the route the group would take, and after she had an idea of the route she called for Grendell and Kristoff.

The group talked about the route, and a few changes were made. Soon, several hours later, their route was ready and picked out. Then they decided on what they would need, how much food would they need, how many pairs of clothes to pack, which type of tent would be best to use, and their method of travel. Eventually they decided on using Sven and Kristoff's sleigh. As that would be easier, but they would also bring a few horses just in case.

Elsa had mentally thanked the lord when she learned both her and Anna's horses had somehow magically returned. Because though to others they were just _horses _they weren't JUST horses. They were more than that. Back before Elsa and Anna had horses, yet they wanted to ride. Their father brought them to the stable where there was a bunch of baby horses as more than a few mares had just given birth. Their father told them 'pick anyone of these foals to be your horse when it's big and grown up.' But neither could decide which, so they asked each other. But they still couldn't decide so they picked their horses for each other. Anna had picked Ashfur and Elsa had picked Garen. So they weren't _just_ horses but rather mementos from the past.

Elsa would take both Garen and Ashfur with them because Elsa knew that they wouldn't have enough space for Anna on the sled. It could barely fit the three of them, so it wouldn't be able to fit all four. So when they rescued Anna someone would have to ride the horses. Elsa had planned for her to ride Ashfur and perhaps Anna to ride Garen beside her. Grendell and Kristoff could stick to the sleigh. By the time they were finished with all the planning, it was about dinner time.

"So gentlemen, now that all our planning is complete, shall we go eat dinner?" Elsa looked between the two and Grendell nodded.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm starved!" Kristoff said and Elsa chuckled.

"Then let us go," Elsa said and the three left the map room and headed off to the dinning hall where the three all ate. After they ate, Elsa went off and ordered some servants to get some things for the adventure. The rest they would get together tomorrow. Then soon it was time to sleep and Elsa went off to her room. Where she fell into yet another terror filled night. But this time the dreams didn't revolve around her or Anna, but rather... something worse. She couldn't quite understand the dream, it was a strange thing. And though she couldn't understand it, she knew this, it wasn't good... it couldn't have been good... the dream started out normally...

_' "Anna!" Elsa called out to her younger sister Anna who was running around the ball room. Anna paused for a moment and looked over at Elsa. _

"_What's wrong Elsa?" Anna asked. _

"_Don't run around like that! You might slip and fall," Elsa replied. _

"_Nope I won't!" Anna said and returned to running and sure enough she did slip and fall. Elsa chuckled and walked over to the ginger._

"_Didn't I'd tell you? You would slip and fall and hurt your self." Anna pouted and Elsa helped the ginger up. _

"_You're mean," Anna grumbled._

"_How-?" Elsa begun to say when Anna suddenly pushed her down. Elsa shook her head and opened her mouth to question Anna and she looked at the ginger, only to find Anna was no where to be found and for some reason her voice was gone. Elsa's eyes widened and she slowly stood up. She looked around the ball room but Anna was still nowhere to be found. She opened her mouth again to call out for the ginger but only silence greeted her. 'What the-?' She begun to think but was cut off as she heard a loud scream. It was Anna's scream. Elsa's head whipped around and she ran off in the direction she heard the scream._

_She ran and ran until she came to the castle gardens where she found Anna being held in the air by several black tentacles that dripped a dark disgusting looking goop on not only Anna but also the ground around them._

"_ELSA HELP ME!" She screamed at the sight of the blond. Elsa gasped, though no sound came out and she threw her hands out to use her ice powers but found that even her powers didn't work._

"_you cannot escape__,_"_a loud demonic voice screech. Elsa flinched at the loud voice and stumbled backwards in fear and shock. The black goop that had dripped to the floor morphed into a large creature that was as tall as Marshmallow. The beasts skin was pure black, darker than even the night. The skin dripped the same black goop and it appeared to be a liquid, yet it wasn't. The beast opened it's eyes which glowed dark red and it glared at Elsa. The gaze of the beast was piercing and terrifying, Elsa was frozen in place as if she had been turned to stone. The beast's head, or at least Elsa assumed it was it's head as that's where it's eyes were, opened up to reveal a large mouth with a large array of sharp blackened teeth that looked like obsidian from a glance but Elsa knew it wasn't obsidian. The beast lifted it's head up and let ou__t__ a terrifying and demonic screech. Elsa shivered in fear. _

"_THE DOORS ARE SEALED," Elsa heard that same demonic voice again screech. The beast lunged at Elsa and Elsa tried to move, to dodge the beast but found her legs held in place by the same black goop and the beast came crashing into Elsa and it pinned her to the ground by her arms. It's mouth dripped the black goop onto Elsa's face and she gasped again as she felt the black goop stick to her face like glue._

"THE WALLS ARE CRUMBLING," _the voice screeched again, this time the voice was inside her head. Elsa opened her mouth in a silent scream as the voice screeched in her head. _

"THE SEA HAS RISEN!" _The beast raised it's black stub of an arm and the end formed into a large fearsome blade, made of the same material as the beasts teeth or so it seemed to be._

"**THE FIRE HAS STARTED!"** _The voice screamed and it seemed to be getting louder and louder with each sentence. Elsa glanced over at Anna who was being engulfed with the black goop. Elsa heard Anna whisper for her to save her again, but there was nothing Elsa could do and she watched in horror as the black goop swallowed Anna._

"**YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!"**_ The voice said once more before the beast brought it's blade down upon Elsa and everything turned black. In her mind she heard a sickening laughter and then a dark, demonic voice whisper in her ears._

"**_THIS WORLD IS MINE_!" **_'_

With that Elsa awoke with a start. Elsa tumbled out of her bed and fell to the floor with a loud thud. She gasped for breath and placed a hand over her heart. Her heart was thudding in her chest. It took a few moments before her heart beat returned to normal and she was calm enough to think straight. The blond stood up and walked over to her mirror and looked in it. Her blond hair was a mess and her brow glistened with sweat, but she knew that it wasn't just her brow that was sweaty. Her whole body felt sticky. She shook her head and looked out her window. The sun was just starting to rise, so Elsa took this moment to order a servant to start a bath for her.

While she bathed she thought about her dream, but nothing she thought about could explain it so she eventually gave up. After Elsa's bath she finished the preparations for the travel and Grendell and Kristoff added the other things they would need. By the afternoon the group was ready to leave much quicker than Elsa had originally thought. But then again motivation can make people strive to get things done quicker. And when that time rolled around. The three set out to save Anna.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Well! Here we are at the end of chapter 21. Just to let you know the ending of the story has changed and I don't think there will be two sequels. Just one but we'll see. So ya. The ending has changed (so less people will hate me). I really hope you guys liked this chapter as it was hard to write cause I just... I knew what to do but I had no motivation to do it so that's why it took so long. And technically the whole dream thing wasn't actually planned. But I'm happy I did it. Now to answer your majestic reviews my readers.

EnvyLuna: Oh really long review with a lot of things in it. I don't know how to respond to this so I'll just thank you for the review and hug you. -hugs-

Nonsense at it's best: Hahhaha that's okay. And thanks.

Guest: Thanks! I'm actually planning to become an author but at the moment I do not have a book ready to be published or an idea to be written okay that's sort of a lie, but the idea I want to publish has a lot of thingst hat need to be ironed out so I can't be an author for a while. But oh well.

Priscila-senpai: -laughs- Don't worry some days will be time skipped and it won't be all that boring things will happen. And woot! I'm glad you have (Hate/love) me. And my history exam went okay but near the end I just gave up on it.

Heavyweaponsguy95: Oh thankies.

OTAKU CRYSTELISE: Well now you know~

Syuchang: You'll just have to wait and find out ohoohohohohohohooohohohohohohohoh

FBFFP: Oh yes adventure away!

Elsastolemypen: Well she can't really as next chapter it will be shown why.

Dragon Matt Blue: Oh yus here is a new chapter!~

Arendell1201: Movie!? Wait you think Grendell was actually _in_ the movie? I assure you he was not! Grendell is my own original character so he wasn't in the movie. Though thank you a lot for telling me this. And here ya go!

Arigon: Oh I apologize but now you know what about the riddle. And yes best friends. KRISTOFF SI GAY SO HE DONT WANT NO GIRL HE WANT A MAN. -screeches-


	22. Chapter 22 : Bittersweet Memories

FIRE AND ICE

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: -screeches- Sorry for the long wait but I'll tell you all why at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or it's characters.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_Bittersweet Memories_

It hadn't been long since the trio had left Castle Arendell and begun their journey. In front of the sleigh they rode on was Sven, Garen, and Ashfur. Ashfur and Garen seemed to be enjoying Sven's company and same could have been said for the reindeer. Sometime along the way Kristoff had started to talk about his childhood and he told them about silly things that he'd done.

"-And so Sven bit the carrot, and then I bit it too!" He finished. Elsa looked at him in disgust.

"Seriously?" Elsa frowned. Kristoff grinned widely and nodded.

"Yup! And it didn't even taste bad," Kristoff told them. Elsa stuck her tongue out and went bleh. Kristoff laughed loudly and Grendell smiled faintly. Elsa glared at Kristoff.

"Don't laugh at my disgust," Elsa told him and slapped his arm playfully. Kristoff gasped.

"Oh no! You've hit my arm! My one and only weakness! Nooooo!" Kristoff said and pretended to die.

"Kristoff! Now is not the time to pretend to die!" Elsa exclaimed. Kristoff looked at Elsa.

"Who said I was pretending?" He asked. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Obviously you because people don't wake up when they die," Elsa replied. Grendell snorted in amusement.

"You two are quite a barrel of laughs," the doctor told them. Kristoff laughed loudly again. Elsa pouted slightly.

"I am not a barrel of laughs...," Elsa said. Grendell placed a hand on the blonds shoulder.

"Sure you aren't," Grendell smiled. Elsa groaned and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Well if only Anna was here to see you now. Good lord she'd die of laughter or cuteness. Maybe both," Kristoff joked. Elsa glared at him. Grendell chuckled.

"So Snowstorm, might I ask do you have any funny childhood memories?" He asked. Elsa paused for a moment and then remembered the night she hurt Anna. She closed her eyes and shuddered. After a few silent moments she responded.

"No... No I don't...," She said softly. Kristoff looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry... nobody should have to endure what you did. I'm sorry you never got to experience your childhood," Kristoff said. The trio grew silent for a little bit until Grendell spoke.

"I could tell you about some of my funny childhood memories," Grendell told them.

"Really? Are... you okay with that?" Elsa looked at the brunette with concern. Grendell sighed and pushed his glasses closer to his face.

"Yes and no... it hurts to think about Grace. But if I don't talk about her then all this sadness... and anger... it will consume me. Not in the sense my powers will take over me... but I will become a monster... a cold monster," Grendell said.

"Besides... I want to remember the good things about Grace. And I guess telling others our childhood would help me to get over this," Grendell looked at them and smiled faintly.

"Well... okay if you're feeling up to it," Kristoff said.

"Well... this memory takes place a little bit after Grace made Botolf," Grendell smiled.

"Oh? She made Botolf? That's cool!" Kristoff grinned. Grendell chuckled.

"Yes. Well everybody who has powers like Elsa and I have the ability to create life like that," Grendell told him.

"Oh? That's even cooler does that mean you made life like that too?" Kristoff asked. Grendell shook his head.

"No... Botolf is Grace's familiar cause she made him, but my familiar wasn't made by me, it was given to me by someone," Grendell replied.

"Oh really? But I thought only people with powers could create life," Elsa said.

"Yes... I'm not quite sure who he was or how he got a familiar like that because typically a familiar or so I think. I don't actually know much about familiars as well... we're the only ones who can have them as far as I know. But typically a familiar is made by the person who needs it rather than given. So it's a bit confusing but I enjoy my familiar and wouldn't trade him for the world," Grendell said. He closed his eyes and recalled the day he got his familiar, Aeolus.

_'Several days ago Grendell had just learned about his magical powers and he was running around the forest experimenting with his powers when suddenly he tripped over a root that seemed to pop out of nowhere. Grendell gasped and threw his hands out to at least cushion the fall a little. He fell to the earth and a sharp rock dug into his hand and his ankle had twisted the wrong way. Grendell hissed in pain and looked at his hand and found a small cut on it that was beginning to bleed. Grendell's eyes widened and he looked around the forest. 'Oh no what do I do?' he thought when he heard the crunching of leaves behind him. _

_He gasped again and his head whipped around to find a tall figure standing behind him wear a very colourful robe. The robe was yellow and red and a few spots were orange. Grendell looked into the hood but found nothing but two orange glowing eyes. Grendell couldn't place a finger on it, but this figure... they gave him the chills, big time. Something felt off about the figure as if they weren't completely _human.

"_W-who are you?" Grendell asked and the figure did no respond. They came over to Grendell and bent down on one knee. The figure brought their hands close to Grendell and the brunette flinched lightly. The figure paused then moved their hands to Grendell's ankle which was surely sprained, and raised their hand over it. A soft yellow glow came from his hand and enveloped the ankle in the glow and Grendell felt the pain in his ankle be relieved. The glow faded and the figure stood up. They reached a hand out to help Grendell stand up. Grendell grabbed the figure's hand with his not cut hand and the figure helped him up. Then the figure spoke in an eerie voice._

"_I am...a friend... I wish... to help you... to you... I give a gift... take good care of him," The figure said and reached behind them, and seemingly from no where pulled out a... baby horse? With wings? Grendell gasped at the sight of the horse. The horse had a snow white coat and the small wings that it had were folded neatly at it's side. The horse appeared to be sleeping softly._

"_What is it?" Grendell asked the figure, looking at him with a certain twinkle in his eyes._

"_The horse... is a pegasus... take him... he... is...friend...," The figure said slowly and brought their arms closer to Grendell. The brunette brought his arms around the small horse and picked it up very carefully, scared that he might drop the delicate creature. The creature yawned and it's eyes fluttered open and it looked up at Grendell, it's eyes a soft peach. Grendell looked down at the pegasus and smiled warmly. Then he looked up at the figure, but found the figure was gone. He looked around the forest in confusion before shaking his head and rushed home to show his sister, Gracella, or as she liked to be called Grace, his new friend. Along the way he had stopped and let the horse down as his arms were tired and let the horse walk for a little bit. _

"_What should I name you?" He looked to the tiny horse, but in truth wasn't that tiny but he just liked to think so. The horse looked at him and didn't respond. But yet Grendell felt deep inside him something strange and it felt... like the horse had responded to him. _

"_Aeolus?" He questioned and when he said that name the horse neighed in response. Grendell grinned. _

"_I knew you'd like that name!" Grendell exclaimed and hugged the horse. He couldn't quite explain _how_ he knew that Aeolus would like that name, he just did.'_

Grendell blinked and was brought back to reality. Though it had felt like several minutes to him in truth it had only been one.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked in a concerned voice. Grendell smiled and nodded.

"Yes just... thinking about the day I received Aeolus.. my familiar...," Grendell looked down at his lap and at his hands. There was silence for a moment before Grendell spoke.

"Now to continue my story. This had happened a little bit after Grace had made Botolf. Grace was about 6 or 7 years old but Botolf was like a little puppy. Not a new born though. Thankfully. He had a similar mentality to Grace, but more... full of pride," Grendell told them. Elsa chuckled lightly.

"And well. Let me tell you one thing, Grace, oh boy that girl couldn't cook until her later years when she never actually needed to cook for anyone besides her self. All through her childhood and adolescences, that girl couldn't make anything. Grace well... lets just say one of her attempts at making a meal was making an actually mud pie then proceeding to try to feed it too me. Thank god our Aunt stopped her in time," Grendell said then chuckled.

"But I can just remember when Grace was all like 'eat it Grendell! It's good for you!' and Botolf was all like 'oh yes! Very, Very good!' then our aunt came in and saw this, though mind you she was more concerned about the mess. She was like 'GRACELLA GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!' and then Grace knew she was in for it. Our aunt only ever used her full name when she was in trouble."

"Grace's full name is Gracella?" Elsa asked and Grendell nodded.

"Yes... but she doesn't like to be called Gracella because it reminds her of our parents... and they... we don't know what happened to them. They just dropped us off at our aunt and uncle's and left, never returning...," Grendell softly replied. Elsa's eyes widened and she placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that was like...," Elsa said. Grendell sighed and shook his head.

"It's okay. I got over it a long time ago. It never really bothered me. It only ever really bothered Grace," Grendell told them.

"I'm sure they had their reasons...," He said. For the rest of the day the group was silent for the most part. Every now and then they would talk about something, but it wasn't until sundown that the group started to talk more.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Heavens sake that took much longer than it should've to get this down. I'd like to apologize a lot guys. You see I've had the time to write this plenty of time, but I just... I said it before and I'll say it again. School drains my motivation and that's exactly what's going on. My motivation for anything is being drained, and also a lot of my attention has been on my crush -shush- don't you judge me. But anyways my motivation will pick up soon and even if it doesn't for a few months don't worry. I will return. I know this cause I have great ideas for this story and I want everyone to know this. Also I want this to be the first fan fiction I've actually finished and haven't abandoned. Though I suggest if you like the idea of Anna with fire powers why don't you go read my friend's story, Frozen Flames. It's really good like she doesn't believe it but it's good. Like it'd be up there with Fire & Ice in my opinion.

So anyways. Now to answer all these reviews. -sighs- so many...

Nonsense At It's Best: Thankies~!

.9: I apologize but I don't speak... spanish? I believe it is spanish but I don't speak it and I can't read it. And well you can't really trust Google translate cause I already tried that and it came out weirdly and some parts didn't make sense. But even then, thanks for the review. It means more than you'd think.

.33633: Okay some of this doesn't make sense so I'm just gonna roll with it and smile and say thanks.

Soulbrisingr: YOUR RUDE! -giggles- Lots of questions, just gonna say... sweet baby elsus. Cause that wins everything. PRAISE ELSUS!

FBFFP: -laughs- that cracked me up. And yes she should run from it. But maybe there is more to it than meets the eye...

Arigon: Well she already knew about her feelings it's more of a matter of accepting them.

Shadowclub: You think that was a bad dream? -laughs- naw son that's just the start. You haven't even scratched the surface of my world.

Otaku Crystelise: Oh thankies and I am so don't worry~

Elsa1201: It's okies we all make mistakes. Btu no Grendell is not Kai cause Grendell is hella sexy but he's also hella asexual. Because of reasons.

Syuchang: -laughs- Well be glad this isn't a dark fic or it'd have been worse... I should do one with elsa and anna. Oh wait I already have a horrible idea involving a terrifying game... -shudders- but anyways thanks! And you should or else.

Undy Pundy: Oh thanks! And to answer your question, I'm not quite sure to be honest. You see I kind of have to recap the movie cause well somethings would be different with werewolf Anna so... and I'm just having trouble because I get really scared because I don't like to recap things as I'm always afraid I'll get something wrong even if it's slightly different. And thanks! I will!

-sighs in relief- last of the reviews. Now I can get my shut eye and prepare my self for events tomorrow. Well see you all!


	23. Chapter 23 : The Greater Plan

FIRE AND ICE

_-A Frozen Fan Fiction-_

_-Idea and Written by: Kittys-yay-_

_-An Elsanna Shipping Fic-_

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Super sorry for the long wait but I have plenty of reasons why which I will get into at the end. Though the next few chapters won't be with Elsa and the group. It'll be more with the others in this story, like Hans. And also this chapter may bring about more questions. But don't worry. All of this will be answered soon. I'm not sure if it'll be answered in this story or in the sequel but they will be answered.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or it's characters.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_The Greater Plan_

A person wearing a black and blue robe stormed into a large room. The large room was dome shaped, the walls were white with grains of black in it, most likely marble. The floor was also the same as the walls, but there was less black in it. In the middle of the room on the floor was a symbol. It was a crescent moon inside of the sun and a star right in the middle of the sun and moon.

"Camilla!" A high pitched voice called out. Camilla turned to the entrance of the room. Another person entered, this time they were wearing a yellow and white robe.

"What Iris?" Camilla growled, their voice taking an angry tone.

"What has gotten into you!?" Iris asked as they walked over to the Camilla

"Everything! Our plan is failing! And we have no hope of stopping... _him._" Camilla said. Iris shook their head and continued to walk over to Camilla.

"No. Camilla. Sure a few things have changed in our plan or didn't happen... but we can still do this! We can still fight _him!_" Iris told Camilla. Camilla scoffed.

"We can't Iris! We don't even have all of the users anymore, two are dead!" Camilla exclaimed.

"I know that Cami! But that doesn't mean we should give up! We spent several long years making this plan. We spent several long years trying to find children who could even hold the power we required! We should just be thankful we found them all now rather than later because you and I both know what's coming soon," Iris replied. Camilla sighed and shook her head.

"But you know _him. _He has more power than any of us can imagine... without the water and earth users how can we ever hope to beat _him_!?" Camilla exclaimed. Iris sighed and walked up to Camilla, Iris raised their hands and pulled Camilla's hood down. Under Camilla's hood was a women with short blond hair and blue-green eyes. Her skin was a pale white.

"Cami... you know you don't have to where your hood all the time?" Iris asked. Camilla smiled faintly and took Iris' hood down. Underneath was another women. Iris had long dark brown, almost black, hair that was tied into a loose ponytail. Iris's skin was lightly tanned.

"You don't either Iris," Camilla told her. Iris smiled faintly.

"I know. But I only do it because you do," Iris replied. Camilla sighed and shook her head, a few strands of hair falling in front of her face. Iris grabbed those few strands and pushed them behind Camilla's ear. Camilla looked up at Iris in surprise, her cheeks turning a light red. Camilla smiled faintly and glanced away from Iris.

"You know," Iris started. Camilla glanced back at Iris.

"You should smile more. It really suits you," Iris told Camilla. The blond blushed brighter and shook her head. She pushed her way past Iris.

"Hey! Don't be like that," Iris exclaimed. Camilla turned to Iris.

"Iris we have better things to do, we should probably go off to-"

"I know I know. You go off to the others and I'll join you guys soon," Iris cut Camilla off. Camilla paused for a moment before opening her mouth and then closing it. She turned away and shook her head then proceeded to leave the dome shaped room. Iris shook her head and sighed. Camilla was gone now, leaving Iris all alone. Iris paused for a moment before a dark ball appeared in front of Iris. Iris' eyes widened slightly for a moment before she held out her hand and the ball landed in her hand. Iris smiled sadly as she looked at the ball in her hand.

Meanwhile else where with Camilla. The blond entered a small room with three other robbed figures. They were Adden, Julius, and Heyia.

"You're back Camilla," Heyia greeted the blond with a smile.

"Yes. I am," She responded.

"Where is Iris?" Adden asked.

"She'll be joining us later," Camilla told him.

"Well then let us start this meeting," Adden said and the other three nodded in agreement.

"So what news do we have?" Adden asked and looked between the three.

"Well we know the water and earth users are dead. And as of this moment the fire user is in danger as well as the wind and light user. But the fire one is the most in danger," Heyia replied. Adden frowned and nodded slowly.

"Why is the fire one in danger?" Adden asked.

"It appears what the ice user did to the fire user as a child is affecting her now. And we estimate she has about 2 to 3 weeks before it takes its toll," Julius said.

"Hmm... is there a way to stop this?" Adden asked. Camilla nodded.

"True love. As much as we know the ice user and fire user love each other. Though the ice user has yet to accept her feelings, she does love the fire user," Camilla told him.

"But they're sisters," Julius frowned and stated.

"Yes but also realize that sometimes things should be bended. Also remember this is a different place so perhaps incest is not frowned upon here. And another good reason, they're royals. Royals have a habit of incest," Heyia told him. Camilla nodded in agreement. Iris walked in at that moment.

"Also think of the devastating attacks the two could pull off. Sure fire and ice are opposites, but they could make make great combination attacks. In a sense they could replace the water user to a certain extent," Iris said.

"Iris, you have arrived," Adden stated and Iris nodded with a smile.

"what about the dark user, how are they?" Julius changed the subject.

"Well they are interfering with our plans, but they may be the whole reason those combination attacks become real," Heyia told him.

"And the light?" Adden asked.

"Though his life is in danger, it's not as bad as the wind and fire users. And very soon he will be coming into our plan," Iris said.

"And the lightning one? We have not spoken of him," Adden looked to Iris. Iris nodded in agreement.

"He is still unaware that he too has powers like his friends," Iris said.

"I see... the wind one... he is in danger because of?"

"Because the earth one meant very much to him and her death has hit him hard," Camilla told him. Adden grumbled something under his breath and looked away from the group.

"Relax Adden. It could always be worse," Julius placed a hand on Adden's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Adden looked at the man and sighed.

"I know. But none of this... was part of our plan. Everything is falling apart and we only have so much time before _he_ escapes...," Adden said.

"We are all aware of this Adden. That's why we're trying to push our plan ahead so we can complete it before _he_ is freed," Iris told him.

"I know.. I... just... I feel so useless," Adden said softly.

"We all do Adden. But we can't do much more anymore. Technically by all means we are dead. We died a long time ago," Camilla said.

"So we do what we must with our powers...," Heyia stated.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

A/N: Short chapter that seems to be random and have nothing to do with the story, but that is where you are wrong! These five are much more important than what they appear to be! Who are they and why? Well they're people with bannanans. Shush.

So ya. Reasons why I haven't updated lately. My motivation to write has just plummted. Mainly cause school has just slammed me. Like this new semester I've already been given several assignments. I have two performance reviews (cause I watched two band performances) and I have a presentation tomorrow and the day after that I have to hand in a written assignment. And who knows what else I have to do. Also I said it last time but my crush takes up a lot of my time. She's super cool. (I suggest you go read frozen flames cause it's super cool don't ask just go do it.)

And now to answer reviews.

You-Know: I think you forgot the who. And thanks. I will be adding Grendell's famillar in later. So don't worry.

Shadowclub: She could but there's a lot of problems with that.

FBFFP: YA

Soul: I don't think I even need to answer your reviews cause I answer them in person.

Otaku Crystelise: Thanks and too late.

Syuchang: I dunno in like 5 years from now. And bro. No don't touch my cheekies... only my soullu can do thattttt.

Priscilla-senpai: Your name is very very long and hard for me to type but anyways. Ya poor Grace and Grendell. I do feel bad for making them suffer. But oh well.

Natalia: Your name is also very long and hard to type so you are now Natalia. And it's okay.

Ploopypanda: Hey thanks. And that's okay. Even just one review is super cool.


End file.
